Sunrise and Set
by AwesomeOliver
Summary: Teen Titans/Twilight Crossover. When Alice has a dark vision about Robin, she and the Cullens go to Jump City to warn him. Because his future may include killing everything loves most. COMPLETE!
1. Vision

**Hey! So this is my first fan fiction story…so….I don't know how good it will be! I guess I'll find out from the reviews! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I won't garentee anything! :-)**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING**: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN OR SEEN TEEN TITANS: TROUBLE IN TOKYO, THEN **DO NOT **READ THIS STORY! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOTH OF THEM ARE IN IT! IF YOU FIND OUT SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW… DON'T BLAME ME!

1. **Vision**

Bright lightning struck, lighting up the dark grey clouds that covered Forks, Washington. It was just another wet, rainy day. The residents were used to it though. They were used to the rain, the snow, or the sleet. If not only one of them, but all three at the same time. But after fifty years of being away from Forks, Bella missed the weather. She lifted her head up, letting the cold droplets of water fall on her face.

Of course, the rain, for all the Cullens, meant something else.

"Bella! Heads up!" she heard someone shout at her. Bella looked to the right just in time to see a flash of white whiz past her head, and into the dark woods.

"Aw shoot!" she said in a low voice as she raced through the field to catch the object.

Edward, who was a few yards to her left, watched her race into the woods. He waited a few agonizing seconds, ready for when she came back. _Come on Bella! Run_! He thought to her, even though she wouldn't be able to hear it. After all, she couldn't read minds like him.

Suddenly he heard the sound of rustling leaves, and looked up in time to see Bella appear at the treeline.

"Edward! Catch!" shouted Bella. Then she curled her arm back and threw the object to Edward. He caught it with ease and raced to Carlisle and Esme. He felt someone's voice in his mind taunting him. _You're not going to make it Edward. Just give up now_. Edward pushed the voice back, and, with a growl, he slid towards Carlisle. At the same time, another body was sliding to Carlisle from the opposite direction. They both came to a stop at a patch of dirt in front of Carlisle.

"Sorry Emmett," Esme said in a calm voice, "you're out!" Emmett looked at her in shock. Then he looked at Edward, them back at Esme again. "WHAT?" he shouted.

Edward chuckled and held up the baseball to show Emmett that it was really there at home plate. "That's right Emmett! You're O-U-T…..out!" Edward laughed, tossing the baseball to Emmett.

Emmett stared at the baseball as he caught it. "I can't be out! I mean, come on! It's Bella's, like, second time playing ball with us isn't it?" he said in complete astonishment.

Bella appeared next to Carlisle, a smug grin on her face. "Just face the facts Emmett. I got you out!" Bella said. Beside her Edward cleared his throat in a very loud way. Bella sighed. "With some help." she added.

Edward laughed and walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's more like it," he said to her with a smile.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob ran up to Emmett. "Emmett, would you quit your whining so we can get on with the game?" Alice said, throwing her hands out to her side as she said it. Emmett looked up at her and stuck his tongue out at her like a five-year old.

Jacob laughed at Emmett's reaction. Jacob hadn't changed much. Since he never stopped phasing into a werewolf, he'd stayed the same age.

Suddenly, a small, musical voice rose over the laughter. "Mom, Dad, did you get Emmett out?" Renesmee said as she appeared from behind Rosalie. She was approximately fifty years old now, but looked like a teenager. Her brown hair hung down to the middle of her back, and she still had her trademark chocolate brown eyes, which she inherited from her mother.

Renesmee took one look at Emmett, on the ground with a scowl on his face, then punched the air yelling," Yes! I won the bet! Ha-ha! Jacob, you owe me twenty dollars!" She giggled at Jacob's face as she did her little victory dance around him.

"Renesmee, didn't we tell you not to bet with Jacob? I mean come on! You're going to make him go broke." Bella said to her daughter. Renesmee didn't seem to hear her mother as she continued her dance. Unfortunately, Jacob heard her comment.

"Hey!" he shouted at her," I don't _always_ lose our bets." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes you do. I can't think of one time you won a bet." she said to him.

Jacob looked at her and smirked. "Hey Rosalie! Why do blondes always smile during lightning storms?" Rosalie groaned and said, "Not more blonde jokes!"

Jacob pretended not to hear her and continued," Because they think that their picture is being taken!" Right after the words left his mouth he fell on the ground laughing his heart out. Then it was like his laughter was contagious, and soon the whole Cullen family was laughing along with Jacob.

Suddenly, Alice gasped loudly. The laughter slowly died as they saw the far-off look on her face. Her eyes slowly became wide, her hand moved to cover her mouth. She looked as if she were about to burst into tears. Carlisle slowly approached her. He put a firm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alice what is it? What do you see?" he asked her gently in a soft voice. When Alice didn't respond, she gently shook her shoulder. Jasper was behind her in a protective position, just like he always does when she had a vision. "Alice, honey, are you okay" he asked, but all he got out of her was a soft sob.

Carlisle, figuring that he wasn't going to get an answer out of Alice, turned to Edward, who was watching her vision with his ability.

"Edward, what is she…." but Carlisle stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of Edward's face. Edward was also staring off into space, but he looked as if he was about to be sick. If he had any color left in his pale face, you could see it quickly fading. His eyes were wide with fear and concern.

Bella, sensing her husband's distress, went over and cupped his face with her hand. "Edward, what is Alice seeing?" she asked softly.

Then , as suddenly as the vision had come up, it stopped. Both Alice and Edward let their breath out, not realizing that they'd been holding it. Alice sank to her knees, and covered her face with her hands, trying to calm herself down. After a few seconds, she looked up to find everyone around her, worried expressions on every face. She made out only two words. "Jump City," she whispered.

Carlisle said in a confused voice," Jump City? The city in California? What about it Alice?" Alice was still in shock, so there really wasn't an answer from her. Carlisle turned to Edward. "What did she see?"

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "She saw a team of…superheroes. I think. It was hard to tell, everything went by very fast."

"Whoa! You mean the Teen Titans?" Emmett basically shouted. He looked at Edward, excitement written on his face. Renesmee, completely clueless, looked at Emmett. "Who are they?" she asked.

Emmett's mouth dropped to the ground. "You don't know who the Teen Titans are? What else does your mom and dad not teach you? They're, like, the best superhero team on the face of the planet! They live in a gigantic tower shaped like a capital letter T! They've saved the world like three times already! There's five members, BeastBoy, Raven, Robin, their lead…" he was cut off as Alice gave a small scream at the name.

"The leader!" Alice gasped," Something's going to happen to him! I see some of our kind, visiting near the city, in about four days! We have to go help them!" She stood up, a determined look on her face. Edward looked at her for about a millisecond and said," Me too! We have to do at least _something_ for them!"

"Okay, okay!" Carlisle said to them. "Alice, Edward, I agree with you . But make sure you both think this through. We can't go off exposing ourselves. Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee, go with them. Jacob and Bella both know how humans react better than the rest of us, and I don't want to separate Nessie from her family." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, all of you go home and pack. You're headed to Jump City tomorrow." Carlisle concluded, and they all set out for home.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! Tell me how it is, or if the characters are out of, well, character! Love, Oliver!**


	2. Home

**Okay...to those people who read the same chapter twice (which i put up on accident) i am sorry. i'm still trying to get the whole document, story thingy in line. And it was 11:00 at night.**

**xpoisened-black-rosesx:** i do kind of understand what you mean about Edward and Emmett. Edward's gonna get better, and i just imagine Emmett as a laid-back, carefree person... kind of like a kid. But i don't think he's going to pop up in the story again any time soon. And i know what you mean about the tons of cliche crossovers. That's why i'm making this. Oh and no....you're not being mean :-)

**FanficLoverGirl:** I'm actually eager to see what happens next too. Seriously, there's still a few loose ends to tie up in my brain :-)

**Well...here's the real number two. Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

2. **Home**

Jump City, 11:34 am.

"Daddy! Look there Daddy!" a little boy, about three-years old, shouted from the helicopter seat. His face was pressed against the glass window, and he was pointing to something on the other side of it.

His father, who went to look at what his son had seen said," What is it Kyle?" The boy jumped up and down with excitement and pointed out the window again. "Daddy! 'T' is for turtle!" the little boy shouted.

The man looked out his son's window to find the Titans Tower just outside of it. He smiled and pulled Kyle on his lap. "No Kyle, that's where the Teen Titans live. You remember them right? Which one was your favorite?"

The little boy bounced in his lap, smiling a wide smile. "Oh, Oh! I like BeastBoy! I want to be him when I grow big Daddy!" he said. His father laughed at his son's reaction, then turned to the pilot. "Hey! Can you get us any closer to the Tower?" he said over the roar of the engine.

The pilot smiled and said," I could, but I'm pretty sure you wont see anything. The Titans aren't there right now."

The man looked confused and said," How do you know that?" The pilot said nothing, but he turned up the radio to where the man could hear it.

"_Sydney Davis here at the Jump City Bank. There seems to be a commotion going on inside. It seems that the villain, Dr. Light is robbing the bank and has hostages. Traps are set up around the front and back doors of the bank, and it seems like the police can't get insi…Oh wait, it seems I spoke too soon! Ladies and Gentleman, it seems that the Titans have just arrived here, and I'm pretty sure this whole ordeal will be over in a few minutes."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put the money in the bag" Dr. Light shouted at the worker. The man was old and was taking a long time getting the money out the vault. Dr. Light was getting frustrated.

"Hurry up you old fool, because right now, your future doesn't look so _bright_!" he said, reciting another corny line. The old man looked at him with a grin on his face. "Oh please." he said," I don't have to hurry up. By the time I give you all the money, the Titans will have knocked you unconscious."

Dr. Light chuckled at the old man and said," And what makes you think that?" The old man said nothing and pointed to something behind Dr. Light. The villain heard someone say," You should listen to your senior citizens Doctor. After all, they are the wisest."

Dr. Light turned around to find the Teen Titans, in battle stances, ready to fight. In the front was Robin, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. To his right was Cyborg, whose arm cannon was already charged up and ready to fire. On the left of Robin was BeastBoy already in the form of a mountain lion. Above the three boys was Raven, whose eyes were black with her power, and Starfire, her green starbolts ready for use at any time.

"Ah, the Teen Titans! So good to see you again, but I'm afraid that you're too late!" The Titans just stared at him, getting slightly bored. Sensing this, Dr. Light continued," Do you notice anything different about me? No? Well, allow me to shed a little_ light_ on the subject!" Then he began powering up his suit.

"Ugh! Does this guy have any good jokes?" BeastBoy cried out. Raven looked down at him from the air. " And his jokes are different from yours in what way exactly?" she asked him in her monotone voice.

BeastBoy looked up at her in astonishment. "Hey! My jokes are totally hilarious! And isn't this like the fourth time he's escaped jail? I mean we got back from Tokyo, what, three days ago?" he said, raising his hands in the air.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at BeastBoy. "B, we got back from Tokyo a month ago." he said in a 'matter of fact' voice. "WHAT? What happened to the other twenty-eight days?" BeastBoy said in a loud voice.

"Enough stalling Titans. Let's get this over with!" Dr. Light said and his suit powered up. Robin smiled at the villain and shouted his famous battle cry," Titans Go!"

Raven charged at Dr. Light first. She picked up an office desk with her dark powers and threw it at Light. Laughing as he did it, Light shot a ray of energy out of his hand which blasted the desk in half before it hit him. Then he sent another blast at the empath. Raven put up a shield before the ray hit her, and Cyborg ran at Light, his sonic cannon aimed at his head. As Cyborg shot, Dr. Light sent another blast of light which collided with Cyborg's, creating a small explosion.

Cyborg looked at Dr. Light again. "Hey, Rob! Light's updated his suit. Might take a few minutes longer to bring him down."

Robin looked at Light again, and nodded his head. "Thanks Cyborg. BeastBoy, go at him from the other side." BeastBoy nodded and ran to the left of the room.

Then they both went at him from opposite sides. Dr. Light did a back flip out of their way, and both Titans had to skid to a halt to keep from running into each other. Light was just about to make his getaway, but when he turned he was greeted with a green ball of energy smashing into his chest. Light was pushed onto his back, and Starfire stood over him, her hands charged up, ready to shoot again if necessary. But Dr. Light wasn't giving up yet. He swung his legs to the side, knocking Star to the floor. He got up and aimed a blast from his suit at her, but Starfire rolled out of the way before it hit her. She got up in time to see a metal pole hit her in the side of the head. She landed back on the floor, wincing as her head slightly throbbed. Light was just about to shoot another blast of energy at Star when he heard BeastBoy talk.

"Whoa, Dude! That was so not a good idea." he said sitting on a beam of wood near the ceiling. Raven appeared a few feet away from him," Yep, you never want to anything like that." she said with a small smile on her face.

"See, you mess with her, then you get on his bad side. Oh! And how's that headache treating ya?" Cyborg said leaning against the wall.

Dr. Light, slightly confused looked at him and asked," Headache? What headache?" Then, suddenly, he felt something strike the side of his head, hard. Light fell to the ground and looked up with a pained expression to see Robin with his bo staff standing over him, an angry expression on his face.

Cyborg started laughing. "That headache!" he said between chuckles.

Light looked up to see Robin hit the side of his head one more time, and then all he could see was stars before he became unconscious.

Robin walked to Starfire as the police took Light away. "Hey, you okay Star?" he asked her. Starfire giggled softly, her hand on her head. "Do not worry Robin, I shall be fine." she said to him. Robin smiled, seeing that his girlfriend was alright, he held his hand out to her. Star took it and helped herself up.

Raven came back after seeing that Light was put in the police car. She walked up to the Titans and said," Can we please go back home now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titans Tower

The Titans had gotten back a little while ago. Raven was sitting in her room, reading a book. BeastBoy and Cyborg were battling each other at a racing video game. And Robin and Starfire were nowhere to be seen.

BeastBoy and Cyborg talked as they played the game. "Dude did you see Robin's face as he knocked Light out? Halarious!" Cyborg said , keeping his eyes on the T.V. BeastBoy laughed and said," Next time we go crime fighting, we should bring a camera!"

Raven entered the common room, briefly glanced at the game, then went to the kitchen to get herself some herbal tea. As she waited for the water to heat up, she looked around the room, searching for something. "Hey, where are Starfire and Robin?" she asked the two boys.

"Who, you mean Romeo and Juliet?" Cyborg said," I think they're up on the roof flirting or something." BeastBoy sighed putting on a sad expression. "Man, I'm glad for them and everything, but I sure do miss picking on Robin." Suddenly he got an idea," Hey Cy! Wanna go spy on them" Cyborg laughed," Yeah dude, let's go!"

Raven rolled up the magazine she had in her hand and hit both of them on the back of he head with it.

"OW! Raven!"

"Dude, that hurt!"

Raven rolled her eyes at them. "You two should be glad that they finally got together! Can you imagine it if they didn't?"

Cyborg paused the game and both of them put their hand to their chin, trying to imagine what it would be like if Robin and Star didn't admit their feelings to each other in Tokyo. After a few seconds they both looked up at Raven and shrugged.

Raven slapped her hand on her forhead, frustrated. "Never mind, I guess it's a girl thing or something weird like that. Just go back to playing your video game." BeastBoy laughed softly and then looked back at the screen in astonishment.

"Hey, wait did you just pass me?" BeastBoy shouted at Cyborg, eyes wide and pointing to the screen. "I wasn't looking, that's cheating, Cheater!"

Cyborg rose his voice a little, "It wasn't cheating, it was beating your sorry butt at this…" Suddenly an alarm went off. The boys shut off the game and rushed to the TV. Raven, who had just been about to leave the room, turned in their direction. Cyborg typed in some numbers and looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"Wait, this can't be right. My security system is downright flawless! There's no way!" Cyborg shouted at nobody in particular.

Raven and BeastBoy ran to his side, looking up at the screen. "What is it Cyborg?" Raven asked. Cyborg started typing rapidly. "Quick, call up Robin and Star. There's somebody inside the Tower"

* * *

**Just so everyone knows...i probably suck at battle scenes, and the helicopter part at the begining is totally random. I just needed a way to start the chapter. My friends always say that i come up with totally random stuff, and here's an example. This one wasn't as long as I thought it would be *sniffle* but I promise it will get better.**

**See Ya!!!!!!**


	3. WHO and WHAT?

**Disclaimer: i don't own squat! stop bugging me!!!!**

**Hey!!!!!! So here's chapter 3. And I personally LLLLLLOOOOOVVVVVEEEEDDDD this chapter! and it's longer now!!!!!! 3 thousand and something words baby! **

**iSoccer:** I hope you're not dissappointed, but i love ending chapters on cliffhangers! It's so much fun :-) and i gave yall a longer chapter this time! OH and it took me forevur to find a good blond joke for Jacob.

**FanficLoverGirl**: i think you'll like this chapter. oh and it's longer!!!!!!!

**SO enjoy people!**

* * *

3. WHO and WHAT?

It was an amazing day to be outside in Jump City. The sun was shining brightly, there were no clouds in the sapphire colored sky, and every now and again a soft breeze would keep whoever's outside cool. Even sitting on the roof of a gigantic tower would make this day seem like the perfect one. Well, at least that's what Starfire thought.

She sat on the edge of the Titans Tower, her legs hanging off the edge. She leaned back on her hands, taking in the salty air that the wind pushed off the sea. She would always come to the roof whenever she needed to think, to be alone, or just to have some peace and quiet outside. But, she was rarely alone nowadays.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called from behind her. She didn't even have to look back to know who it was. Robin had almost always joined her on the roof since Tokyo, and she loved it. "Hello." she said back to him.

Robin came and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder like he always did. Starfire smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder, just to remind herself that she could. All those years of waiting, and whoever know he loved her back? (A/N: uh…us fans!)

Robin looked down at her. She was so beautiful to him, basically the best thing that's happened to him in his life. "So….are you sure your head's okay?" he asked her, only half-joking.

Star looked up at him and smiled, "Robin, I said that I am fine. You should not worry about me like this."

He sighed and started rubbing her back with his hand. "But it's my _job_ to worry about you! I mean who else is gonna do it if I don't?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you forgetting Friends BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Raven?"

"I'm not saying that they won't worry about you, I'm just saying that I'm the best at it!" He said. "And the next time any villain hurts you like that again, I'm going for something besides his head."

Star giggled, "Well, thank you Robin, for saving me." She leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, but then got an idea. She put her lips to his cheek, but instead of kissing him, she gave him a big wet raspberry.

Robin gasped slightly and wiped his cheek, "Ew, gross! Hey get back here!" he said trying to catch Star who had backed away from him, and sat down laughing hard. Robin stood up and ran over to her, grabbing her arms and laid her down on her back. He gave her a wicked smile, then he started tickling her.

"NO….no….tickling!" she made out between fits of laughter. Robin smiled down at her and said," Give me a real kiss, and I'll let you go!" Star didn't say anything but she quickly squirmed out of his hands and floated up in the air, just out of reach of Robin.

"What! No fair, I can't fly!" he said, jumping up to try and grab her. She yawned and then laid back in the air, as if she were lying on a beach. She put her hands behind her head and said," Now Robin, you are holding back. I believe that I have seen you jump higher than that Boy Wonder!"

And she was right, Robin had been holding back, just so he could wait till the right moment. He smiled, took a running start and jumped high enough to grasp her arms. Starfire gave a small, surprised squeal as the both fell down on the roof. They landed right next to each other, laughing hard. Robin sat up and looked at her.

"Okay, I win! Now can I have a real kiss? Please?" he took his time sounding out the last word, making it a plea. He put his hands together like he was begging her to kiss him. Star smiled at him and said," Oh alright, I suppose you deserve it."

She went to kiss his cheek but before she reached it, she turned Robin's head so that their lips met instead. Robin didn't complain, instead he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. It was a sweet, loving kiss, that neither of them wanted to end. But the fact that they had to breathe, ruined that plan.

They broke apart, taking in air, their foreheads rested against each other. Star smiled and softly breathed," How was that for a real kiss?"

Robin chuckled a little and, if possible, pulled her closer to him. "It was perfect." he said to her. He leaned in for another kiss when the alarm went off.

They slowly pulled away from each other and went to the Tower's edge to look out over the city. They didn't see any monsters, or any type of ruckus in the streets.

"I wonder what's going on?" Robin said. Then his communicator beeped. He pulled it out to answer it, keeping it to where Starfire could see too. "Raven, what is the matter?" Starfire asked the empath.

"Robin, Star! Cyborg said that there's someone in the Tower. We don't know who, or what, but that they're in the Tower. We've already split up and started looking" she said, in a frantic, but still monotone voice. Robin was silent for a minute, as if listening for footsteps. "Okay, Raven. We'll both be down in a second." and with that said he shut the communicator off.

"Who do you suppose is in our home?" Star asked him absentmindedly. Robin could only think of one person. "I have a theory Star. I just hope I'm wrong."

Starfire sighed, she was afraid of that. "Robin, if it is Slade. Just…" but she was cut off by a small kiss from Robin. He broke the kiss and hugged her tight.

"Star, I won't go overboard like last time. That's a promise." he whispered in her ear. She sighed with relief. "Alright, let us go." she said, giving him a smile.

With that, they both ran inside the Tower, down the stairs, and into the common room…..nobody was there.

Robin looked around with weary eyes. Starfire started to follow him, but a presence behind her made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She spun around, knocking the intruder to the ground. She put her foot on his chest to keep him down, and powered up her star bolts at him.

"WHOA! HEY WAIT!" the intruder shouted raising his hands above his head. Robin turned around to find a teenager, maybe fifteen years old, with dark skin and black hair on the ground with Starfire aiming her bolts at him.

Robin waked over to him and looked him in the eye. The boy was strong looking, but still not strong enough for a Tameranian. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Robin asked the boy, taking his bo staff out.

The boy was about to answer when a female voice came from the right hall. "Jacob? Where are you?"

In the room came three girls and one guy. The guy looked to be about eighteen. His reddish-brown hair was messy, like he'd been running, The girl to his right was shorter than him, with spiky black hair. Her eyes were wide and were locked on Robin. The girl to the guy's left was of a medium height, with brown hair and she seemed to stand closer to the guy than the black haired girl did. All three of them had very pale skin, and butterscotch- yellow eyes, and all of them were beautiful. As if they should be at a modeling show instead of a superhero's home. Then behind them all was a small, teenage girl. She looked almost exactly like the girl with the brown hair, but she wasn't as pale, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was staring worriedly at the boy who was supposedly called Jacob.

Robin heard loud footsteps coming. Just then all the other Titans came from a door on the opposite side of the room. Cyborg and Beastboy's eyes were wide, and they kept looking back and forth between Robin and Star, and the group of visitors. Raven stood in the back, not moving. Which was her way of saying she was surprised.

Cyborg, now having taken the situation in breathed out a long breath and said," Dang! What did we miss?"

The reddish-haired guy chuckled a little. Then he slowly walked over to Robin and Starfire.

"Um…Starfire," she looked at him, astonished, as he said her name. "We didn't mean to barge into your home. It just seems that Jacob here doesn't like to wait till someone opens the door. So can you please let him up?" He stared accusingly at Jacob for a moment while he waited for an answer.

"Tell us what your purpose is here, and who you are," she demanded, still not trusting them enough.

The guy put his hand up in a defensive position slowly. "Okay, I'll tell you." he said. He walked over to the other girls and pointed to the one with brown hair. "This is Bella, my wife," he pointed to the girl behind them," our daughter Renesmee," then he went to the black haired girl," and my sister, Alice."

He looked down to Jacob on the floor." And that's our friend Jacob. Apparently not a very well-mannered friend though. Why did you barge into the Tower instead ofknocking?" he said glaring at Jacob.

"Hey! I _did_ knock, but they weren't answering the door, and you said Alice's vision was important, so what else was I going to do?" he said, pleading his innocence. Starfire smiled slightly at his explanation.

"I see the point you make." she took her foot off of Jacob, allowing him to get up. "My apologies Jacob."

He held out his hand and she shook it. "Don't sweat it. I've been knocked down harder than that, trust me." he said. Robin turned to the auburn haired boy. "You forgot to tell us your name."

The guy looked at him and said, "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen." he held out his hand for Robin to shake.

Robin took it. "It's great to meet you Edward. This is my team. Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and me, Robin."

"Nice to meet you all." he said in a friendly voice. Then something struck Raven. "Jacob said something about a vision. Who had it?" she asked.

Edward looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. He stared at the girl Alice, who looked like she was daydreaming for a second. Then she nodded her head at Edward. Edward looked back at Robin, and the other Titans who had walked up to him.

Edward sighed and said to them in a low voice," I was hoping you wouldn't ask something like that, but I guess it couldn't have been avoided anyway."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and said," What exactly are you anyway?"

Edward looked back at his family, then at the Titans. "Whatever I tell you, just know that we're not dangerous to you, and that we won't hurt you." The Titan's looked at each other then nodded their heads at him.

Edward looked each one of them in the eye and said," Well me, Bella, and Alice are…..vampires."

The Titan's eyes went wide. They first hadn't believed it, but by the look on Edward's face, they knew he was telling the truth. Starfire was the first to speak. "But are vampires not mythological creatures that drink blood, are immortal, and can not survive in the time of day?"

Edward chuckled a little, then said," We aren't exactly the same as the legends. We possess super strength and speed. Our senses are enhanced for hunting. And the only reason we can't go outside is that the sun makes our skin sparkle. But we _are_ immortal"

Beastboy was about to ask something but Edward interrupted him. "And no Beastboy, we don't sleep in coffins. And garlic doesn't affect us."

"Whoa! Dude how did you know I was going to ask that?" BeastBoy asked, astonished.

Bella walked up to Edward and laughed," Vampires have special abilities. What you have depends on your personality as a human. Edward can read minds, I can create a shield with my mind, and Alice can see the future."

Cyborg rubbed his chin, thinking. "So…if you're vampires. Then you drink human blood right?" she said. The Titans caught the hidden message and instantly tensed. Edward sensed what was coming next.

"No! No, were not here to kill you. We call ourselves 'vegetarian' vampires. We only drink animal blood." Beastboy yelped and started running in circles.

"AHHHHH! I'm not safe!" he ran and knelt at Edward and Bella's feet. " Please don't eat me!" he said.

Musical laughter came from the side of the room. "Beastboy, we're not here to eat you. We're here to help you." Renesmee said from the corner. Suddenly Beastboy perked up and changed into a wolf.

He walked up to Jacob, sniffing his hand. He backed up and changed back to a human. All the newcomers stared at him in amazement, even though they all had their own powers, they were amazed at Beastboy's.

Beastboy tilted his head and said," Dude, Jacob, why do you smell like a dog?" he asked.

Jacob smiled a cocky smile and said, "Because….I'm a werewolf. Kind of like you, but I sure wish I had your costume! That would make phasing so much easier!"

Beastboy looked at him," What happens when you phase?" Jacob leaned in towards Beastboy and whispered something to him. Beastboy laughed," Yeah, I had that same problem at first. But this suit," he said showing it off to everyone," is guaranteed to never tear, no matter what size animal I become!"

"So if you're a vampire, and Jacob is a werewolf. Then what is Renesmee?" Robin asked. Renesmee ran to him with vampire speed, startling the Titans. "Just call me Nessie…it's easier to say. And I'm half and half. Thanks to these two," she said pointing to Edward and Bella." I'm half vampire, half human."

"Great, now we have a cocktail of species in the Tower! We got one half machine," Cyborg pointed to himself proudly then to each of the Titans as he counted them," we got an empath, a green elf, a psychotic human, a Tameranian, three vampires, a half vampire, and a werewolf!"

"So what vision were you talking about?" Robin inquired. Edward's grin disappeared when he asked that. "Um...Robin, I think I should speak to you alone." Edward said in a low voice. Robin nodded, and they both went into a hall as the others got acquainted.

Edward looked around then back at Robin. "Robin, when a vampire bites a human, then in a three day period they become one themselves. Vampires have a venom-like substance that comes from their teeth whenever they bite something, kind of like a rattlesnake. The venom is very painful, like red-hot metal flowing through your bloodstream. It flows through you for those three days, shutting down your organs, making your skin impenetrable, enhancing you senses, then eventually, shutting down your heart. All of which transform you into a vampire."

Robin stood still in shock. He shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked the vampire in a low voice.

Edward sighed and said, "Because that's what you might be facing in your future." Robin was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked Edward.

"Alice had a vision about you. And it wasn't pleasant."

"Tell me what happens" Robin demanded.

"Supposedly, you and your team go try to stop some of our kind some time the day after tomorrow. Vampires. Ones who drink human blood." he swallowed and took a deep breath." You get bitten in battle trying to save your girlfriend."

"Starfire's not my girlfriend" Robin said. They had agreed to try to keep their relationship on a low level, just to be safe from everyone who would use that information to hurt them.

Edward chuckled," Robin, I can read minds. Don't lie, she's your girlfriend. You don't just like her, you love her. You have loved her since…..probably since her sister came and she was almost taken away from you. And I'm not a villain, stop worrying." Edward smiled as Robin's face turned red.

Robin, out of his state of shock, sighed and said," Okay, she's my girlfriend." Then realizing something Edward said he frantically said," Wh-What happens to her? Is she going to be okay?"

"Actually, Starfire…um…she gets killed, by the same vampire that bites you." Edward said in a low, mourning voice.

Robin's heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't breathe. Starfire? His Starfire, was going to die? He didn't want to believe it. NO! It couldn't….he wouldn't let it happen. He was going to save her! He was going to do whatever it takes.

"Don't go off and do anything rash Robin. I know how you feel. You're scared, the love of your life is all that matters right now. No matter what happens you want to save her. Just don't do anything without thinking." Edward said to him, reading is previous thoughts. Robin just stared at him.

"You've been through something like this?" he asked. Edward nodded his head and sat down on the ground, resting against the wall.

"Fifty years ago, Bella was human. A vampire named James," hatred covered every syllable of the name as he said it," was a tracker, and Bella's scent was mouthwatering to him. He made it a game, to try to kill her. We made a mistake, and James got her. We got to her just in time, but she had a broken leg, ribs, a cracked skull, and she had lost a ton of blood." he paused then continued," Robin, never underestimate vampires, they can take a life quicker than you can imagine." Edward looked at him. Robin slowly nodded his head his face solemn.

"What else happened in the vision?"

"You change into one of us. And in your rage and depression, you find the vampire who turned you, and kill him. Then it's like you're blind to everything. You kill your friends, and a quarter of the city's population. Then you…..team up. With a man in a black and orange mask. Slade right?"

Robin was silent. His shock at what was to become of him paralyzed him in fear. His legs gave way and he sank to his knees. He covered his face with his hands. This couldn't be his future. Everything he loves, taken away. Only to join _Slade_ in the end? This couldn't be it. Maybe Alice's vision was about a different person. He couldn't see it happening. Alice had to be **wrong!**

"Alice isn't wrong Robin. It's your future." Robin felt his heart sink lower. Edward walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" It's real Robin…but I promise, we're going to help you change it."

* * *

**Cliffy!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I love being Evil :-) that's my thing! Well whoever read it, i hope you enjoyed it. Oh and how many of you are Jacob fans? from the reviews it seems like you are. well that all folks!**


	4. Getting Acquainted

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: if i said that I owned the Teen Titans, then i would be tied up right now with them asking me if i worked for Slade or something along those lines. Same thing with Twilight.

**Hey!!! I have like almost nothing to say except that i liked this chapter**

**xpoisoned-black-rosesx:** i am not giving away anything!!!! I will not give any hints!!! So if someone does die.....you'll just have to find out on your own. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Oh and i forgot to congradulate you for being the first person to review my first fanfic story....CONGRADULATIONS!!! YOU WIN...um...an imaginary hug from me!

**iSoccer**: i do have a deep dark side...but that's only reason i joined was because the dark side gave me cookies :-) and i want to know what you were going to ask me!!! PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'll give you a cookie!

**k! so...um....enjoy!**

* * *

3**. Getting Acquainted**

While Robin and Edward were having their talk, the Titans took it to themselves to get to know the rest of the Cullens (and Jacob).

Beastboy and Cyborg seemed to be having a lot of fun talking to Jacob. "So…..you're a werewolf?" Beastboy asked with astonishment.

"Uh, yeah!" Jacob said back, pleased with himself.

"You know," Beastboy said, thinking," I think I can spare a few of my uniforms! We could sew two of them together and BING! Werewolf suit!" The whole time he said this, he was accompanying it with hand motions, and ended it with his legs spread apart and his hands in the air.

Jacob looked at him with utter disbelief. "Dude! You would seriously do that! You're amazing!" He pulled Beastboy into a bear-hug that rivaled with Starfire's. Beatboy gasped out," Jacob….can't …breathe!"

Jacob sighed," Why does everyone say that when I hug them?" Then he let Beastboy down, who dusted himself off before saying," Dude, seriously though. It's nothing! Right Cy?"

Cyborg folded his arms across his chest. "Hum, I don't know Beastboy. Do you think he's _worthy_ of it?" Beastboy stared blankly at him for a second then caught on and they both stood next to each other and gave Jacob an evil smile. Jacob had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What?" he asked them, anxious.

Cyborg smiled even bigger," Okay dude, you've got three choices." He held up three fingers to make the message clear. Beastboy started," First, you can go through our Titan's initiation" then he held up a dress and rubber chicken that he seemed to have gotten out of nowhere. Cyborg continued," Second….you can eat some of Star's Tameranian food." Jacob assumed it was probably horrible by the way they said it. "And the third choice?" he asked them

Cyborg said," And thirdly…" both boys looked like they were about to explode before they shouted at the same time ,"YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT US A SUPER SMASHBROS. BRAWL!"

They looked at Jacob for an answer. At first Jacob was only looking down. Then he looked up with them with a look that made both of the Titan's evil grins look like an insignificant turn on their mouths. Jacob just said," I get to be Mario!"

Cyborg punched the air and shouted, "BOOO YAH! I love this guy! I get the blue controller, Jacob gets the purple, and The Grass Stain gets the old one!" then with a small "Hey!" from Beastboy, they all headed to the couch to play their game.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…**

Raven stared at the boys as they continued to shout and laugh as they played the game. She blew her hair out of her face and said, "Boys."

Alice walked up to her and said," I feel your pain Raven." Raven looked at her, confused. "Is Edward really that bad, or is he just really good at making first impressions?" she said in her monotone voice. She had trouble believing that the tall, clean-cut guy that had come in could behave like someone like Beastboy or Cyborg.

Alice laughed and shook her head," No, Edward isn't bad most of the time, but Cyborg really does resemble our brother Emmett." She laughed at the memory of Emmett yelling at them to get the Titan's autograph before they left.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. "Just how many people are in your family?"

Alice blew out a breath before she went on," Well… there's our dad, Carlisle. He's a doctor, completely oblivious to a human's scent. I still wonder how he does it. There's his wife, Esme. Rosalie, our sister, and her husband Emmett, whose tough one second then like a big brother the next. Then there's my husband, Jasper. He can sense emotions of other people and influence what people feel if he has to."

Raven's mouth curved into a small smile," Big family. We could use Jasper around here. Maybe he'd be able to stop the endless fights over tofu and meat at breakfast everyday. I can sense other's emotions, but that doesn't mean that I get to control them." Raven paused. "You know, you and me are kind of the same too."

Alice smiled at Raven, happy that she was just her height, and not taller than her like everyone else. "Yeah. It is pretty nice to have another person with visions. As a matter of fact…it's nice to see anyone that makes me feel normal. Let's face it….I could be _green_." Alice giggled, pointing at Beastboy.

Raven smiled at her, then caught something that ran through Alice's head. "Alice," she looked at Raven," I like poetry, meditation, and herbal tea. If you have a need to go shopping, that's more of Starfire's area of expertise. I'm pretty sure she'll like it more than me or Bella."

Alice got the message, and nodded, smiling at Raven. "Well, me and Star just might have to drag both of you guys there….for good times sake." Raven nodded and then started filling in Alice on some of the good places to go in Jump City.

**Meanwhile, sitting in the kitchen…**

Starfire had taken to Bella and Nessie. She was still interested on Bella's past, and asked her about her life as a human. Bella's story had gone on for a long time. When she was done she was out of breath, and both Starfire and Nessie (who had never heard her story in so much detail) stared at her in awe.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard Bella." Star exclaimed. "It was so romantic! I have never heard of anything similar to it!"

"That's what Carlisle tells me all the time." Bella laughed. "He always says that if from when we first met, to when we stopped the Volturi from taking Renesmee away, would ever be written as a book and published….it would be a number one seller all over the world." (**A/N: hehe…. irony!**)

Nessie smiled at her mother, then looked at Starfire. "So, you're from a planet called Tamaran…right." she asked. Renesmee was always the person that wanted to know everything. Emmett always called her the Curious Cullen.

Starfire smiled down at Nessie," Oh yes! I do come from Tamaran. It is one of the most glorious places in the universe! Well…besides Earth of course."

Nessie already had her next question, and said it right after Starfire ended her answer for her last one. "So, do all Tamaranians fly and shoot stuff from their hands?" Starfire giggled softly. "All of my people can fly, but I am almost positive that only me, and my sister can shoot starbolts." She charged up one of her starbolts, and both vampires stared at the shining circle of green light that encircled her hand with amazement. Bella looked up at Star's face and, for a second, she thought she could see a trace of a frown. But as soon as she saw it, it was replaced with a smile as Starfire hear Jacob shout.

"YESSSS!!!! I WON! I GET A UNIFORM!" he shouted to the world. Bella, Starfire, Alice, and Nessie all laughed at his reaction, even Raven was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Beastboy ran up to Jacob and gave him a high-five. Cyborg slapped his hand on Jacob's back. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg shouted.

Beastboy pulled on Jacob's hand as he led him to his room. "Come on Tin Man! I need you as a sewing machine!" Bestboy shouted to Cyborg as he dragged Jacob down the hall.

Bella laughed, "It seems you have quite a family Star."

Star blushed slightly and giggled again. "I believe once you get acquainted to them, you enjoy their company more." She suddenly sighed and softly said," I can tell you a number of times when we have almost lost a member of our team." _I can also tell you of one we have already lost_ she thought to herself, thinking about Terra.

Suddenly Cyborg and Beastboy burst in the common room with a megaphone.

Nessie laughed and said," Wow! Is that record timing or what? They were in there.." she checked the time on her watch," like two minutes!"

"Ladies and Gentleman…me and Beastboy would like to present!" Cyborg shouted into the megaphone, causing everyone to cover their ears.

Beastboy grabbed the megaphone from his hand. "The new and improved.." but before he could continue, Raven grabbed the mike with her powers and threw it against the opposite wall. The boys just shrugged and continued.

"JACOB!" they both screamed. And with that cue, Jacob ran past them, wearing what looked like an oversized Beastboy uniform, except it didn't have his belt or gloves.

"Guys, this is awesome, check this out." Jacob suddenly phased into his trademark, reddish-brown wolf.

All the Titans stared at the werewolf, dumbstruck. Cyborg could just make out," Dog!" he stared, wide-eyed at Jacob, slightly pointing to the huge canine in his living room.

And Beastboy, always the one to point out the obvious, said," Yo! Jacob, you know the full moon's not out until Friday?"

Jacob phased back to a human and looked down. The uniform was still there. "Awesome! I don't have to carry around extra clothes when I phase." then he remembered Beastboy's question. "Oh, and we aren't the same as the myths either. I can change whenever I want! And pack members can communicate with our minds when we're all in our wolf form."

Jacob then took the liberty of battling the boys at another match on the game system and they all headed over to the couch.

Bella laughed a little at them, then remembered Starfire's frown after she had told them about her powers. She was about to ask her about it when the door to the hall opened.

Edward walked out, giving a small nod to Alice before sitting down at the counter beside his wife. "Hey, Starfire," the red-headed girl looked over at him," I think Robin needs to talk to you about something." he pointed back to the closed door of the hall he just came out of.

Starfire got a bad feeling when she looked at Edward's face. It looked tired and distant. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

She nodded at him and went into the hall Robin was in.

**In the hall**

Robin was leaning against the blue wall in the hallway. How was he going to tell the team? Certainly he couldn't go up to them and say 'Hey, you guys are going to die in about two days.' The one thing he did know, was that Starfire had to be the first person to know. He needed to warn her, to keep her out of danger. If he didn't, then all the things Alice saw could come true.

Robin ran a hand through his raven-black hair. He had thought about leaving the Tower, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave not only the Titans, but the girl he loved. It was one thing he didn't have the strength to do.

"Robin?" he heard Starfire calling his name softly. He had to tell her. If he didn't do it now, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her later. "Over here Star," he answered her. His voice sounded rough and low, more like a grown man's than a teenager's.

Starfire heard him answer her, and by the tone of his voice, she knew that whatever he wanted to tell her, wasn't something good. She rounded a corner and skidded to a halt at the sight of Robin. His hair was messed up, and he was looking at the floor. All the color had drained from his face, making him look dead. But the worst thing was the expression on his face. It said that he was giving up, that he had no hope, that he had already lost everything, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Starfire just stared at him for a moment. She couldn't figure out if he even knew she was there. She shook her head, snapping out of her trance. Star walked over to Robin an placed her hand on his shoulder lightly.

That was enough to announce her presence. Robin looked up at her, he tried to make words come out to tell her about the vision, but every time he tried to start, he could feel more and more hot tears filling his eyes. He looked back towards the ground. _I can't do this._

Star looked at him with concern. "Robin? What is the matter?" she framed her hands around his face, tuning his head so he would look at her.

"Robin…" she tried again, but was cut off when he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, uncertain about the events that caused him to act like this.

Robin held her tight, not wanting to let go. Two silent tears escaped his eyes and traveled down his cheeks. He then leaned back and gave her a loving kiss. Star melted into his embrace, deepening the kiss. It was a moment Robin didn't want to end. He wanted to forget his future, he wanted to forget about the creatures that were supposed to come in two days, and he wanted to forget it all.

Robin broke the kiss and pulled Starfire into a tight hug again. He spoke to her in a heartbroken voice," Star, I just want you to know, that no matter what happens I love you. And I will always love you, and don't think that will change. Because there's no force anywhere that can change my mind about you."

Starfire had closed her eyes while listening to his voice. She gently rubbed his back with her hand, trying to calm him down. "Robin, I know that, and I have always known that. I love you too." she told him in a gentle voice. Then a thought came to her mind," Does this have anything to do with Alice's vision?" she asked him.

Robin immediately tensed at the mention of her vision. He pulled back from her to where he could clearly see her face. He caressed her cheek with his hand. He slowly took a deep breath.

"Star, you're…" but he couldn't finish because just then, the Titan alarm rang throughout the Tower.

* * *

**Okay...so there wasn't a bunch of stuff in this chapter. But seeing that it ended with the alarm, there will be more action in the next chapter! hope you liked it. If you didn't......PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!! lurv Oliver!**


	5. The Forest

**So school's coming up and i have a science project to do this week so i might not be able to update as much. well i loved this chapter and i hope you do too. Tons of action :-)**

**xpoisoned-black-rosesx:** i get ya. that's okay, i won't hate you if you're computers acting dumb. :-P

**i'm in a hurry so that's why my author's note is short! enjoy!**

* * *

4. The Forest

The sound of the alarm echoed throughout the Tower. Robin looked away from Starfire towards the living room._Damn it! Why now?_

Starfire looked at towards the common room also. She sighed and grabbed Robin's hand, leading him towards the main computer. "Whatever it is you wanted to tell me…it can wait." she gave Robin a small smile and lead him to the common room. Robin wanted to say something again, but couldn't form any words. Then he just gave up on it for the time being. _I'll tell her after the mission._

**In the common room**

"Oh Yeah! I'm winning!" Cyborg shouted as they played their game. They had gotten so into it the game, that all three boys were standing up, shouting, and jumping up and down as they reached the end of the racing game they were playing.

Cyborg was just about to reach the finish line…when the Titan's alarm sounded. Which means the game was shut off, and the Titan's mainframe started up. Cyborg's mouth dropped to the floor, "Oh come on! I was this close to beating them!" He held his thumb and index finger an inch apart to emphasize how close he was.

Raven appeared at the computer and typed in some numbers to get the problem onscreen. As she waited for it to load, she glanced to the right and saw Robin and Starfire enter the room. She had to look twice at Robin. And he looked the same to her as he did to Star. Raven tried to reach into his mind to see what the problem was, but she felt Robin pushing her out every time she tried. _He'll tell us when he's ready _she thought, then turned back to the screen in time to see the Chief of Police on the screen.

Robin, whose leader instincts were kicking in, walked closer to the screen and spoke," Chief Thomas? What's the matter?" The Chief hardly ever called in the Titan's personally. Usually he just set off a warning signal.

The Chief looked at the Titans, then glanced at the Cullens. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something important Titans, but it seems we have a situation down at the Calver Wildlife Reserve."

Robin crossed his arms, remembering the large patch of woods just outside of Jump City. "Do you have any poachers or something down there Chief? Maybe some robbers that took the chance and ran in there?"

The Chief wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Well, no. It's nothing like that." He paused," it seems we have a murder case."

The Titan's looked up at him with confusion. Robin looked at him and said, "Sorry Chief, but we aren't really the right type of people to go chase down rabid animals."

The Chief gave a nervous chuckle then sighed," Well, from what we know…they weren't killed by animals. We heard a call for 911 and when we got to the scene of the crime, we found a young couple. They were probably camping out in the Reserve, but something, or someone attacked them. When we got there, we found them hanging from a tree. Their campsite torn to pieces. We would appreciate it if you guys could help us catch the person that did this."

The Titan's were silent. They usually didn't handle murder cases. Whatever this was, it was big. "Okay Chief, give us your coordinates and we'll be there as soon as possible." Robin pressed a button and the screen went blank.

"Okay guys, we're going to the crime scene first. Cyborg will run an analysis…try to find any fingerprints or DNA traces. Then once we get a lead, we're going to search the forest for the murderer. Got it?" The Titan's nodded. Then Robin turned to the Cullens, "Edward I need a few or you to come with us. Just in case. Are you up for it?" he looked at all the Cullens who all nodded their heads.

Edward turned to his family," Okay Bella, Alice, and Jacob. We're going with the Titans. Nessie you stay here." Renesmee's eyes went wide. "WHAT?" No…you can't…I want to help you guys."

Bella kneeled down and put a hand on Renesmee's shoulder. "Sweetie, I know you want to help. But it's dangerous, and we don't want you getting hurt."

Beastboy walked up to Nessie and said," hey Renesmee, how about this?! You can stay here, and contact us if any other trouble pops up in the city!"

She looked up at Beastboy," Really? You would let me do that?" Beastboy nodded, and Cyborg came up to her and brought her to the computer. "Okay so you just press this, this, and this to get the situation up on screen." he pointed out the buttons needed to check the Titans mainframe. "Oh, and if you need to contact us, use this." He placed a round, yellow Titan's communicator in her hand, and Renesmee's face lit up.

She jumped up and hugged both Cyborg and Beastboy, lifting them in the air as she did. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the greatest!"

Cyborg looked at Nessie in disbelief," Geeze the girl's stronger than I am! We should challenge her to an arm wrestling contest with Star when we get back!"

Robin smiled a little at the scene then shouted," Well, Titans and Cullens…GO!" and they all raced out of the Tower (with the exception of Nessie).

**Twenty minutes later, at Calver Wildlife Reserve:**

The Titans and Cullen family walked alongside each other. Beastboy and Jacob had changed into a wolf and found out that they could read each other's mind while in that form, so they were having a silent conversation about tofu. Cyborg was telling Alice about some of the major battles they've been in, and Raven was ahead of them, still trying to get inside Robin's mind. Starfire and Bella were talking softly about Tokyo, and ahead of them Edward was asking Robin about the rest of the Titan's powers.

"…Starfire is also very, very strong. Might want to watch out for her hugs if you're human." Robin chuckled lightly to himself.

Edward smiled at his explanation. "I'd like to see her beat Emmett at tug-of-war or something. He needs something like that. And hey, I'd give me something to tease him about for the next year probably." His eyes suddenly became downcast. "So how did she take it? The vision?" he asked Robin.

Robin sighed, "Well, I didn't really get the chance to tell her. The alarm went off right as I was about to." he looked up at Edward," But I'll tell her when we get back. I mean, the vampires aren't supposed to come for another two days right?"

Edward nodded, thinking. "You have to remember that, Alice's visions change with choice. But for right now I think you all are okay." He smiled down at Robin. "You know Robin… you and me are kinda similar. We're both strong, caring, and good leaders."

Robin chuckled," Yeah, and we also wear the same shoe size to I bet." They both let out a good, carefree laugh that they needed since the Cullens arrived.

Starfire was asking Bella more about vampires," So you and your family do not drink human blood, yes?"

Bella was absent-mindedly looking around at her surroundings. "Yeah, that's why we have yellow eyes. Those who do drink human blood have these burgundy or ruby red colored eyes. It's kind of freaky when you first see them."

Starfire thought for a little bit then turned back to Bella," Are there any other differences between those who do kill humans and those who do not?"

"Those that do drink human blood usually have this, uh, catlike walk I guess. Like they're always ready to go into a defensive position. They also usually don't have as many vampires in their clan as we do. They usually range from one to three people. Why do you want to know."

Starfire simply shook her head," I do not know. I guess I have 'a feeling' as you would say."

Robin called back to the others," Guys we're just about there. Keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary and don't wander off without someone else."

Cyborg sighed and softly said to himself," Rob, we're superheroes solving a murder case, not five year olds at Disney World." Alice, having heard his comment with her enhanced hearing, giggled at him.

They reached the scene a few minutes later. It wasn't hard to miss. A large area was covered with a police line so no other campers would come near. The leaves were messed up, which was probably from the fight. Small pieces of orange nylon from the tent were scattered all over the forest floor. But the worst thing, the thing that made all the Titan's and Cullen's gasp, were the bodies hanging from a tree branch by their hands in the middle of the campsite. They're skin was a pale grey color, and their faces were a frozen mask of fear.

The Chief came over to the Titans and saw the shock on their faces. He turned to Robin and said," I've put some of my men around the Reserve's border. Nobody's seen anyone come in or out. The wounds are fairly fresh so we suspect that this happened earlier today, so that means the killers are probably still in the Reserve."

Robin, getting over his state of shock, nodded and said," Did they have any major injuries?" The Chief looked over at the bodies and shook his head," A few bruises, a mark here and there, but nothing life threatening. We were thinking maybe a poison or something."

"any fingerprints…DNA?" Robin asked.

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Do you have some of your men searching the woods right now?"

"Yes."

"Get them out we don't want another one of these. Me and the team will take it from here." He held out his hand to the Chief.

The policeman took Robin's hand with gratitude," Okay, whatever you say. But this is serious, don't you all go off killing yourselves in the process either." He gave Robin a warm smile and went to call off the search.

Robin turned to all the not so normal teenagers behind him. "Okay Titans here's how it's going to work. Jacob goes with Cyborg, and Beastboy and Alice go together. That way Jacob and Beastboy can communicate if they've found anything. Raven go with Bella, Raven, if she has a vision I want you to listen carefully, then contact me immediately. Starfire and Edward, you two come with me. Titan's split up."

All the Titan's headed in a different direction without complaint. All except Starfire, who was staring with deep concentration at one direction of the woods. Robin, realizing that she wasn't with them, went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Star?"

She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes on the woods in front of her. "You and Edward go the way you intended to go. I want to go this particular way." she started to walk forward, but Edward caught her wrist.

"What's so special about that way?" he asked her with suspicion.

She shrugged," I do not know exactly. But if we intend to find the monster that killed those people, then it would be best to cover more ground, do you not think?"

Robin looked at her as if she had just said _I need to eat an elephant in one bite._ "What are you talking about? It's too dangerous, we have to stick together." He tugged on her arm lightly, but she jerked her hand away.

"Robin I have been in more dangerous situations than this in the past. If you truly do no trust me with this, then maybe you should have told me to stay at the Tower."

Robin sighed then slowly turned to Edward. _Any change from Alice? _He thought, knowing Edward could read his thoughts.

Edward caught the message and slowly shook his head. Robin sighed and said, "Okay, you can go. But if you see _anything_ that deals with the murderer, contact me. Deal?"

Star smiled big and hugged him," Deal." she agreed, then sped off into the woods. Robin looked at her worriedly until Edward spoke," She'll be fine Robin, just have some faith in her." Robin looked up to find him smiling lightly. Robin smiled back and just as he and Edward headed in the different direction he thought _Please don't do anything dangerous Star. I'm not ready to lose you yet._

**In the woods with Starfire:**

Star had flown fast, but not so fast as to where she wouldn't be able so see anything. After that, she had then started walking slowly, scanning the earth for any footprints, broken twigs, or other clues. She had just come to a clearing in the trees when she abruptly stopped. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. "Incredible!" she softly said at the sight before her.

She was looking down over the edge of a light grey cliff. Below her, the cliff side was covered with jade and olive green trees. Birds flew around in the sky, not paying attention to the girl watching them. At the very bottom of the gorge was a cerulean blue river. The water in the river was so clear, Starfire could see the school of large fish swimming near the surface. About a mile up the river was a large waterfall, that made a rainbow whenever the sunlight hit it.

Star smiled in spite of herself, she would have to show the others once this was all over. She was about to turn around to search some more, but when she faced the woods, there was a boy there. He looked about her age, maybe a year older. He had jet black hair, and his skin was pale. There were sunglasses over his eyes, and he wore blue jeans with a navy blue muscle shirt. His voice was soothing and musical when he spoke.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" he took a small step towards her, a friendly smile on his face. He walked up to her and held out his hand," My name is Lucas. You're Starfire of the Teen Titans right? The one that's the princess of Tamaran?" he looked at her with interest through his shades.

Starfire hesitantly shook his hand, something didn't seem right about him. "Yes I am Starfire. I don't mean to be rude, but I am in rush." He looked at her and made a 'ah' face. She smiled at him but before she could pass him, he was in front of her again. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for the creatures that killed the people back in the woods would you?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Have you seen them pass by?" she asked him. She looked carefully at his stance. His feet were spread apart, and his body looked rigid.

He smiled at her," Well Princess, it seems that you've come to the right person." Lucas snapped his fingers and two figures dropped beside him from out of the trees.

The one on his left was a little shorter than him, and had curly blonde hair. He wore a plain white shirt and black leather pants. He looked at Star with murderous eyes. The one on his right had red hair, and looked stronger than both of the others. He also wore a white shirt, but his pants were camouflage. When Star set her eyes on him, he gave her a deep growl. Both of the newcomer's irises were pitch black, the same color as their pupils.

"Starfire, meet Zane," he pointed to the blonde one," and Ethan." he pointed to the red-headed one. "I believe they're the ones you're looking for." Lucas shot a grin at her once he was done introducing.

Starfire's eyes went wide as she looked at each of them. Then she had a thought she didn't want to believe. But she had to know. "Lucas, it is very cloudy outside. Why are you shielding your eyes from the sunlight when there is none?" She asked him tentatively.

He smiled and said," So I wouldn't scare people." He took off his glasses to reveal eyes the color of dried blood. With the color of his eyes, skin, and hair put together, he looked like a demon out of someone's nightmares. Lucas took a deep breath of air through his nose.

"Princess…you have no idea just how mouthwatering you smell. You see, me and my friends are still thirsty. But I'm sure you'll quench it." With that, they growled and started walking towards her.

Starfire backed up, taking out her communicator. "Robin!…." but that was all she could get through before Ethan threw a knife right through the middle of her communicator.

"Ah, ah, ah! No backup! We wouldn't want anyone else as a snack would we?" And with that, he lunged at her. But his teeth only bit into air, as Starfire had taken flight and hovered yards above them. Ethan growled, but Lucas just smiled at the Tameranian.

"Zane…drive her down towards the forest floor. I'm up for a good chase." Lucas said to the blonde vampire. Zane smiled and surprisingly shot up in the air like a bullet.

Starfire looked down to see the vampire shooting up in the air towards her. Her eyes narrowed and she sped off into the clouds, Zane trailing her.

**With Robin and Edward:**

Robin was fidgeting nervously, and he didn't seem to relax while they were walking. Edward sighed while listening in on his thoughts, which were mainly about Star and the killer.

Edward said," Robin calm down. If she needs help, she'll contact us." Robin, who was also trying to reason with himself, nodded his head.

Suddenly, the sound of a cheep ring tone came from Edward's pocket. Edward reached in and took out a small, sliver cell phone. He looked at the caller id, then with a dazed expression, he looked at Robin. "It's Alice." he stated. He flipped the phone open. "Alice what is it?…..What?….Wait what do you mean they caught her sent?" Edward's voice was getting a little frantic as he spoke to Alice. "Would it have made a difference?…Well, okay. Get the others and find us now!"

Edward shut the phone in time to hear Robin's communicator go off. It was Starfire. He hurriedly opened it to where he could here her say," Robin!" but then it was replaced by static.

"Starfire?" Robin's eyes went wide, his heart dropped to his stomach. He figured that her communicator had been destroyed by something. He looked at Edward," What did Alice say?" he said in a loud voice.

Edward looked towards the sky, looking for something. "The vampires changed their course. They were leaving the woods when they caught Star's scent. Even if she had been with us they still would have caught it. Now I think she's in the air, but I'm not sure. Can you trace her with your communicator or something?"

He looked back at Robin who was already doing something with his communicator. He explained while he worked," About a year ago, the team got separated in space. It took about a day to find each other. So we decided to put these small tracking devices in our wrists in case any of our communicator's broke." He saw Edward's appalled expression. "It's not as bad as it sounds. But we should get a trace right about….now!"

And sure enough, a map of the forest appeared on Robin's communicator. On it, moving really fast, was a green dot of light, with a red one following close. "Gotcha!"

**In the air:**

Star was flying fast. Zigzagging in and out of the cloud line. She even tried heading into the sun, but none of it affected Zane. But she wasn't giving up, and she tried one more thing.

Starfire abruptly dropped into the cover of the trees. Making quick, sharp turns around the branches. She dropped to about three feet above the forest floor, and looked back to see that Zane was slowly falling behind. She made a small, relieved laugh and sped up.

She headed in between two large oak trees, but just as she passed by them, she felt two firm pairs of hands grab her upper arms and fling her back on the ground. Lucas looked down at her. He laughed cockily. "That was a nice getaway plan. Unfortunately, Zane can fly. You put up a good chase, and that usually increases my apatite."

All three vampires moved in for the kill but right before they leaned down to bite her, a small, flashing disk flew in the middle of them. Lucas made a small, "What?" before the disk exploded in their faces.

Starfire sighed in relief and looked back to find Robin and Edward rushing to her side. "You okay?" they both asked at the same time.

Star nodded, thankful they got there at that moment. She looked back to find all the vampires getting back up. Lucas growled," A human and vegetarian aren't about to spoil our meal. Kill them both." With that, Ethan charged at Edward, while Zane set his eyes on Robin.

Edward caught Ethan in the charge, and pushed him back twenty feet. Edward ran towards him, thankful for his wrestling lessons with Emmett. Edward reached Ethan and tried to pin his arms behind his back, but Ethan quickly spun around and knocked him to the ground. Edward looked up to find Ethan leaping towards him. Edward leaned backwards, picking his feet up, and kicked Ethan in the chest before he could reach him.

Rob had taken out his bo staff and was busy blocking Zane's blows, which was harder and faster than he expected them to be. Robin pulled his staff back and brutally brought it down on the side of his head. Then while he was dazed, Robin took out a grappling hook and wrapped it around Zane. He looked back to see a star bolt being shot at Lucas. Lucas dogged it easily and caught a hold of Star's ankle while she was trying to lift off into the air. He slammed he back on the ground where her head cracked against a rock. She struggled to focus on Lucas, but was only seeing black spots.

Lucas pinned her to the ground and smiled. He closed his eyes and his head went towards her neck, his teeth glistening in the light. Lucas felt his teeth hit something, but it was too far up to be Star. He pulled his head back to find that Robin had put his arm in front of his path to block Starfire. Then he looked to the side to find Robin's staff connect with his head, and he skidded back a few feet.

Robin was about to go run at Lucas to beat him some more, but he felt a sudden, sharp burning sensation near his wrist. Then it spread up his arm, and then towards his head and torso. All of a sudden he felt as if he was being dipped in molten lava. His outsides and insides were burning. He fell to his knees, gasping in pain. Starfire crawled towards him. "Robin, what is the matter?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Lucas, having recovered from Robin's attack, was suddenly beside her. He grabbed her around her neck and slammed her into a tree, which splintered under the force. Star tried to unclench his hand, but wasn't having much success. Robin, pushing back the pain, tried to run to them but was held back by Zane who had escaped. Robin looked to the side to see that Edward was having his own trouble with Ethan.

Lucas shot an evil smile at Robin. "Hope you enjoy this Boy Wonder. Cause I know I sure will." His voice had a slight growl to it, making him sound like the devil himself.

Robin was able to clear his head enough to shout," Don't touch her!" before the pain took over him again. Lucas sneered and said," I wouldn't dream of touching her. But killing her…that's a different story." He was about to bring his mouth to her neck when he heard a snort to his left.

Lucas turned to find a green velociraptor staring at him with murder in his eyes. "AH!" Zane gave a short shout as he was encased with black energy and thrown into Ethan, who was towering over Edward. They both skidded on the ground and into a large rock yards away.

Lucas looked up to find Raven, Bella, Alice, Cyborg, and Jacob, who was in his wolf form, glaring at him.

Cyborg was aiming his sonic cannon right at Lucas's head. "Drop Star NOW! And back away before I blast your head to bits!"

Lucas glared at him then turned to Raven, whose eyes were pitch black from her power. "Do as he says before I decide to end your immortal life." Her two black eyes turned into four red ones as her anger grew.

Edward had joined them, his teeth bared at Lucas. Alice was kneeling down next to Robin, accessing his wounds.

Bella snarled at Lucas to get his attention. "Give up, you're outnumbered. There's seven of us and one of you. If you want to keep your arms on your body, listen to the Titans."

Lucas glanced at all of them, accessing them. He decided that he couldn't win against all of them. Finally he gave a smug smile and dropped Starfire on the floor, who gasped for breath.

Lucas backed up, a smile still on his face. It never left as he ran into the forest, the other two following him.

Edward only relaxed once they were fully out of his sight. He gazed at Starfire, who was still dazed from her head hitting the rock, and Robin, who was enduring the venom's pain in silence.

Edward looked at Bella. "We need to get them to the Tower."

* * *

**DU DU DUNNNNNN!!!!! What will happen next??? I LOVE writing! bye!**


	6. A Day and a Half

**DIsclaimer: if i owned Teen TItans i wouldn't cancel the sixth season *cough* Cartoon NETWORK! *cough*. And mesa no own Twilight either.**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!!!!!!! I've had a busy back to school week, then there was my science project, then a close friend of one of my best friends died in a car crash and i was helping her cope with that. Then teenage hormones took over me, and i felt depressed all weekend and ended up having a talk with my mom where you spill your guts about everything in life that lowers your self-esteem and other stuff. But i finally got another chapter in. AND IT'S LONG!**

**okay i'm not going to answer everyone's comments cause there are soooo many! i mean i got like eight reviews the day after i put chapter 5 up! and either i'm a really good story writer, or you people are insane! but i love all your praise, and even your criticism!!!!! And ya'll are amazing and i love every single one of you!!!! Oh and just so you know...i totally plan on finishing this story all the way throught. If I take over a month to update, come over and hit me on the head with a baseball bat. And Kat...don't ignore this becaue you actually can!**

**WEll....Here's chap 6. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

6. **A Day and a Half**

Starfire slowly regained consciousness. Where she was, she couldn't figure out. With some effort, she slowly staggered up into a sitting position, and she blinked twice, trying to register her surroundings. However, she quickly realized, that there was nothing to look at. She couldn't see a thing, it was utter blackness. She looked to her left and right, and saw nothing. Behind her it was the same thing. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _Where am I?_

She tried to remember the last thing that had happened to her. She was in the forest, trying to find the murderer, then it was as if someone had shut off her mind before her experiences were recorded in it. She tried again and again, but couldn't remember anything. She gave up on the search, sighed, and stood up. She figured she should try to find a way out of here, or at least to where she would find something. She started to walk forward slowly, putting her hands out in front of her so she wouldn't run into anything. When she walked, it didn't feel normal. It was like the floor was stable, but just barely. As if she were walking on water. Curious, she bent down to touch the floor but her hand never felt anything. Her arm actually went down farther than her feet did. But when she took another step forward, her foot touched down at exactly the same height it was before she moved. "That is very peculiar." she softly said out-loud.

"Are you lost Princess?" a hissing voice echoed throughout the darkness. There was no emotion in it. It was cold, heartless, and it sounded inhuman. It's hollow words seemed to swirl around in the empty space, replaying over and over again in Starfire's mind. A sense of dread slowly went across her body, like hot syrup slowly making it's way across her skin. She recognized the voice enough to where she had the sense to fear it, but she couldn't seem to place a name to the person talking.

She spun back around, realizing this wasn't the safest place to be, but only to turn face to face with a half-crouched silhouette. It's shape was outlined in shining, white light, it reminded her of an eclipse, but in the shape of a human body instead of the moon. Star took a step back, not trusting the figure in front of her. "Who are you" she asked. An uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The silhouette smiled at her, it's ivory white teeth clearly visible in the black of it's body. It spoke again "What's the matter Princess? Do you not remember me? Allow me to refresh your memory."

Two forbidding, blood-red eyes appeared above his smile. Then the next thing she knew, Starfire was clutching her head, screaming out from the torturous agony produced by his stare. She was reliving those moments in the forest. The walk, the three figures appearing out of nowhere which she remembered were Lucas, Zane and Ethan, the fight, and Robin….ROBIN! "What have you done to him?" she screamed at Lucas.

He laughed loud, it reminded her so much of Slade's that it made her shiver. "Oh don't worry my dear. He will live. But you might find him a little more…savage than usual." his malicious laughter once again rang throughout the empty darkness. His cold, hard words sinking in with the pain.

Star gasped, and snapped her eyes open. She could hear a fast-paced, high beeping sound to her left. She blinked, struggling to gain control of her shaking body. She took deep breaths, calming herself. _It was only a dream. It was not real. It was only imaginary._

As her breathing slowed, and she calmed down, the beeping sound started to slow too. She then realized that it was her heartbeat. The Titans must have hooked her up to a heart she had calmed down, she took her time to actually examine her surroundings. She took in the bright ceiling lights, the white tile walls, the light grey carpet on the floor. _Why_ _am I in the medical bay? _She moved her arm slightly to the left, and felt the texture of a fleece blanket covering her. She tried to lift her head off the bed she was in, but grimaced as a strong, throbbing pain erupted from her head. She swiftly threw her hand to her head and felt a big knot on the back of it. Then she remembered when Lucas threw her down to the ground she had landed on a rock.

She sighed, she wasn't going to let a silly headache stop her from moving_._ Sheunhooked herself from the heart monitor, and sat up an swung her feet over the side of the bed. She looked around, but didn't see anyone in the room, or outside the door. She stood up, but once she put all of her weight on her feet, she groaned in pain as her head ached in pain again. She leaned against the wall, clutching her head that she was sure was about to split from the agony.

She needed something that would tame her headache at least a little bit. She lifted her head from the wall, and looked at the long line of counters on the wall opposite to the door. She walked over to the cabinets that hung on the walls, and started to scavenge through them. She saw glass bottles of thick liquids, syringes, gauzes, and other stuff with names so complicated no one on this earth would be able to pronounce them. Just the usual, expensive looking stuff people usually saw in doctor's offices or hospitals. Starfire sighed, she had been on earth about two and a half years, and she knew what could and couldn't cure a headache. Unfortunately, the thing that could cure a simple headache _wasn't_ in the med bay cabinets. Starfire shut the last cabinet door, preparing to go to the common room to look there, when she saw the bedside table that was placed next to the bed she was in. She walked closer to the table to where she could see a small bottle of Ibuprophen with a small note under it that said

"Dear Starfire,

Thought you could use a little of this when you woke up. Don't ask why…..I just know these things. :-) (**A/N: pretend the smiley face is rightside up**)

You can thank me later.

Love, Alice"

Starfire giggled softly at the note. She would thank Alice the next chance she got. She turned to the bottle of pills, and took two out. She went to the sink and got herself a glass of water. She took the two pills, and sighed in relief as the pills almost instantly made her pain in her head reduce a fair amount. No one knew why, but medicine seemed to work faster for Starfire. Medicine that would begin to activate thirty minutes after taken for a human, would activate in less than fifteen for Star. Raven was extremely envious about that fact, seeing as she needed some at the end of every day from Beastboy and Cyborg.

Felling a lot better, Star was once again her loving, kind self. She wore a smile on her face and left to find the others.

She went through the door of the medical bay, and stopped in the hall. It seemed dark, and way to quiet. Confused, she walked slowly towards the common room, where she figured everyone was. As she walked through the Tower, it seemed eerie, and emotionless. As if it was dead. Star didn't like the feeling, and quickened her pace, eager to see another person.

She relaxed when she finally reached the door to the common room. The doors hissed softly as she walked through them. She saw everyone in the common room. And she started to speak," Friends why is it so silent? Should not Beastboy and Cyborg be having their daily disagreement about tofu?"

Upon hearing her voice, everyone's heads perked up. They turned to face her and she was greeted with a chorus of "STAR!" before she was knocked to the ground by, what should have been, a group hug.

She laughed and looked to see that it was Cyborg, Jacob, Alice, Beastboy (in the form of a bear), and Renesmee that had knocked her down. They were all laughing and smiling at her surprised expression. Edward and Bella walked up behind them and she heard Edward chuckle and say, "Come on guys, let her up. She's tired, and I'm sure your 'hug' didn't help her head at all."

The others looked up sheepishly at Edward and went to apologize, but Star cut them off, "Oh it is okay, I am undamaged. It is nice to see that my friends are glad that I am alright."

The small group had gotten up and laughed a little at her comment. Bella smiled and held out her hand to help Star get up. Star took it, and she was pulled up and into a soft hug by Bella. "We're really glad that you're okay Starfire, you were hit pretty hard." she let out a nervous laugh as she released her.

Starfire smiled in return before she met Raven's eyes, and she knew that Raven was, on the inside, one of the most relieved to see her awake. Raven walked over to her and hugged her hard, even for Raven. She pulled back and put on a serious face, "Never, go into the woods alone again!" she said to Starfire, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Starfire just laughed at her and pulled her into a hug. "Do not fear Raven, I have learned my lesson."

Raven choked out from the hug," You're touching me." but Starfire either didn't hear her or ignored what she said. However, the others did, and a peal of laughter erupted from all of them. She finally released Raven, much to her relief.

Starfire smiled down at her 'sister' and then remembered something. "Oh Alice, I must thank you for the medicine. It relieved me of much aching."

"What? That? It was nothing. You'd do it for me if our places were switched." Alice quickly said back.

Starfire smiled. She felt happy and normal now that she was with her friends. Then she realized something. She counted the Titans and Cullens, double checking to make sure….and both times she was short one.

She turned to Edward who, having read her mind, had his head down and his smile was replaced with a sad look.

Starfire walked up to him slowly, her smile slowly changing into a confused, and worried look. "Where is Robin?" she asked him. She had to speak slowly so her voice wouldn't crack. What Lucas had said in her dream had scared her. She couldn't believe that Robin could end up the way he had described him. Star knew Robin was many things…but _savage_ didn't fit anywhere in his description.

Upon hearing her question, everyone's face fell. Starfire was really agitated now. She looked at everyone in the room, and it was the same. Saying they were sad would have been the understatement of the year. Their expressions showed anguish, and hopelessness. Star turned back to Edward and, in a loud voice that none of the Titan's had ever heard her use before, shouted"WHERE IS HE?"

Everyone was so startled by her outburst that they quickly took a big step back. Well, everyone except Edward, and it didn't take an expert to see the guilt on his face.

He sighed softly, and looked up at Star with forlorn eyes. He turned and walked towards the door opposite of the one Star had come out of. He looked back at her, "Come with me. I'll show him to you."

Starfire nodded and followed him through the sliding doors. She caught a whispered voice say, "Hopefully he's not awake yet." before all sounds were caught off when the doors closed.

Edward stopped at dark grey door at the very end of the hall. Confused, Starfire remembered seeing the Tower's layout, and it just so happened that this room and the med bay, where she had been in, were on exact opposite sides of the Tower.

Edward slowly pushed the door open about an inch, and peaked inside. From the inside of the room, Star could hear the sound of another heart monitor, but it's beats seemed slightly escalated than what it would normally be. Edward sighed and turned back to Starfire. "Okay you can go inside. But don't get too close unless I say so."

Starfire nodded promising silently inside her head. Which Edward, being able to hear it, nodded back. He turned back to the door, and pushed it all the way open. In it was a bed, kind of like the one Star was in when she woke up. Towards the left corner of it, was a heart monitor, where the little red line showed Robin's heartbeat. On the bed was Robin, who seemed paler than usual. His fists were clenched and his face seemed to look like he was struggling against something. The heart monitor was hooked to his bare chest, and instead of his uniform, he wore a pair of black sweatpants.

Confused, Starfire looked at Edward for an explanation. Edward read her thoughts and said, "Alice had a vision before we came here. Actually it was the reason we came in the first place." he looked at Starfire, who was listening intently. Satisfied, Edward continued. "in her vision, you were supposed to die almost twenty four hours from now. I told Robin about it before we went into the Reserve. Yes, that's what he was going to tell you before the alarm rang. And that's why he didn't want you to go alone into the woods."

Starfire didn't react to the news of her death as Edward thought he would. She didn't look frightened or even surprised. She just simply stared at her boyfriend who was in the middle of the room. "Is that why he stopped Lucas from biting me in the forest?" she asked quietly.

Edward nodded to her, and she said, "What happens to someone who has been bitten by a vampire?"

Edward started to explain more, "Vampires have this venom-like substance. When bitten, it runs through a person's bloodstream, making them into a vampire. All the while it is very painful, it sort of feels like you're being burned on the inside. After three days, you're heart stops and you're a newborn vampire."

Starfire looked up at him, confused. "How long has it been since we were in the reserve?" she asked.

Edward ran his hand through his untamed hair. "Uh…I'd say about a day at the least. Both of you lost consciousness while we were bringing you home. You I think, just because of the fatigue people get after an adrenaline rush. But don't worry about that, it's very common. And I think Robin passed out from the pain. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness while you were still asleep." He let out a breath and gave Starfire a weak smile. "You really gave us a scare you know? We weren't really sure if you yourself were bitten or not. Then there was the chance you had gotten a concussion, but fortunately, it seems Tamaranians are capable of handling a vampire hits better than a regular human."

Starfire giggled at the compliment. She then remembered Edward's face when she was in the common room. "Edward, it was not of your fault. If anyone should be blamed, it should be me. I am the one that the vampires found." She turned towards him and hugged him hard. "Edward, I thank you so much for helping both of us."

Edward laughed a real laugh for once and hugged her back. "Star it wasn't your fault either, remember that. And, really, it was nothing. Like Alice said, if it were us, you would do the same thing. Now…I'm kind of surprised, because you hugs really _are_ bone-crushing. Now, love you too, but I'm already married." he joked with her as she released him from the hug.

Just then Raven phased through the wall, carrying a chair from the kitchen with her. She placed it right next to Robin's bed. She turned to see Star and Edward looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?" Edward asked.

Just them Cyborg and Beastboy came into the room and each put a hand on Star's shoulder. Cyborg looked at Edward and said, "We know our girl Edward. And we just so happen to know that she won't leave this room until either Robin wakes up, we drag her out, or she dies. We just thought she might like to have a place to sit while waiting for any of these to happen."

Star looked back to at everyone, "Thank you so much, Friends." and with that, everyone else left the room.

Star took the seat next to Robin's bed, and intertwined her hand in one of Robin's. She put her head down next to Robin's and, feeling tired again, went to sleep. But before she was truly asleep, she could have sworn that Robin's heartbeat slowed down slightly and she could feel his hand grasp hers slightly.

But then again, maybe it was just her imagination.

-----------------------

Starfire was still in Robin's room, and Robin had drifted into unconsciousness, so his face seemed to relax a little. She had woken up about eight hours after she had gone to sleep. Well, at least that's what Raven had said.

Starfire was staring off into space, daydreaming about nothing in particular. She had a purple blanket draped over her shoulders, and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. With all the action in the past two days, nobody had noticed the cold front that had come through, but everyone was starting to feel the cold now.

Starfire had headphones in her ears, and was listening to some of her favorite songs on her iPod, which Robin had gotten her for her birthday last year. It took her about a month to figure out how to put music on, and how to work everything on it, but she had finally got it in the end.

She took a small sip of her hot chocolate, and then started softly singing to the song she was listening to.

Jacob, was walking down the hall to go check to see of Star needed anything, but when he heard her singing, he stopped dead in his tracks. The song sounded strangely familiar. He knocked on the door to the room, and Starfire stopped singing for a second to say, "you may enter."

Jacob came into the room and shot a smile at Starfire. Star took one headphone out of her ear and said to Jacob, "Is there something I can assist you with Jacob?" she asked him with a smile.

Jacob laughed, he loved how she always thought of everyone else before herself. "Actually, no. I came to see if you need anything."

"I'm sorry Jacob, I do not." Jacob nodded and started to walk away, but stopped.

"Hey Star, is it okay if I sit with you for a while. I could use the company." Star smiled and nodded. Jacob pulled up another chair that had been in the room, and pulled it to where it was facing Starfire. He sat down and smiled at her. He then looked at Starfire's iPod that was lying on Robin's bed. He looked at Star and pointed to it. "Um, do you mind if I find out if you have good taste in music?" he asked, looking at her for her approval.

"Jacob, you should already know the answer to your question. Of course you may. But I was not aware that you could taste music." she said, a little confused at the term.

Jacob just smiled at her and said, "Saying 'your taste in music' is the same thing as 'the types of music you like'." Jacob explained. Starfire smiled and said, "Oh." before she handed the musical device to Jacob.

Jacob, taking her iPod, started flipping through the artists that were listed on it. As he went down the list, his face turned from amused, to confused, to startled, and back to amused again. He started naming the artists out loud, "Three Doors Down, My Chemical Romance, Breaking Benjamin, Tokio Hotel, New Atlantic, Nickelback, Sick Puppies…..Oh my God!" he looked at Starfire with a perplexed expression on his face. "Just about all these bands are alternative or rock n' roll! Definitely not what I expected. It doesn't really seem like your type of music." he said giving Starfire her iPod back.

Starfire just smiled. "I tend to tell myself that same thing. I do not know why, but I really enjoy this particular type of music."

Jacob laughed and said, "Well, I'll tell you this. You have _great_ taste in music. Where did you learn to like these bands?"

Starfire looked towards the ceiling, trying to remember. "Um….I believe Robin showed them to me when I first got this device. And I guess I got 'hooked on' them" she said. She then looked at Robin with a sad look. Jacob looked at Robin too and thought out loud without noticing. "He's fighting it." he said.

Starfire nodded, her face solemn. "He's pushing the pain back. He's trying to get control of it. To win." she said softly, rubbing Robin's arm with her hand.

Jacob looked at her. "How do you know that?"

Starfire sighed, thinking of some of their past battles. "His face says it. Whenever we go into battle, he has this determined expression. One that always says that we will win, no matter what happens. He also had that look when he was apprenticed to Slade."

Jacob looked at her with a confused expression. "Slade?"

Starfire placed her elbow on the bed, her head leaning on her hand. "Slade is one of the villains we have battled. If I had one word to describe him, it would be inhuman. He loves messing with people's minds, and apparently has an obsession with making Robin his apprentice. Hope that you never meet him."

Jacob was silent, waiting for her to continue. Starfire took a deep breath in. "One time Slade had infected me, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy with nanoscopic probes. They were put in our bloodstream. Meant to 'destroy us from the inside out' as he had said. Unless, of course, Robin had worked for him. But like always, we found a way for him to be defeated, and nobody was hurt to an extent." she smiled at Jacob as she finished her story.

Jacob scoffed then smiled down at the Boy Wonder. "Well, I hope Robin realizes just how lucky he is to have such great friends."

They both laughed softly, and Starfire was about to answer him when Robin heartbeat started to accelerate very quickly. In a few seconds, it was going faster than anyone's heart had gone before. The rhythmic beep…beep had merged into a single high-pitched whining sound because his heart was beating so fast.

Starfire jumped out of her seat, her hot chocolate falling to the ground. She looked down at Robin, who had gained consciousness. His breaths were now fast pants. "Robin!" Starfire shouted, going to touch him, but she was pulled back by Edward, who had miraculously appeared in the room in a matter of seconds thanks to his vampires speed.

Starfire struggled against his grip. "Edward let me go!" she said to him.

Raven had appeared in the room, using her black magic to come up through the floor. Her face was unnaturally anxious.

Edward, who was still holding Star back shouted at Raven. "Take her down two floors!" Raven nodded at him and grabbed a perplexed Starfire. Then she brought both of them down through the floor.

Edward sighed in relief, then turned to Jacob. "Go get the others. Robin's going to wake up soon."

* * *

**So.........how was it? Love it? Hate it? Read and Review people!!!!!!!! Lurve you guys!** **Praise and Criticism welcomed! and no swearing (not that you've done any, i'm just warning you ) please unless it's like "THis is the best %#%$$%$ story in the world!!!!!!"**


	7. Blood

**Wow! i was suprised that this chapter was finished so fast! I guess it was because of all the reviews i was getting. **

**Chibiussa: Okay! I hope I have now ended your Gitterness with this chapter. :-)**

**honeylove90: i guess it wouldn't be a suprise. But it's how he deals with his obession to kill her that matters.**

**iSoccer: Awww thankx. I'll tell her. I told her that a lot of my reviewers said that they were sorry and that her friend was in their prayers. She says thanks to all of you. **

**Tari Silmarwin: Okay here's the thing. i tend to be over-descriptive i think. Whenever i write i just HAVE to make it to where the image that everyone gets from reading the story is the same image i get when writing it. And i tend to think that ya'll will get confused with what's happening in the story. And my friend says thanks to all of those who wrote a sorry in their reviews (offers long-distance hug back)! And you should know by now that stopping on really rotten cliffhangers is my thing! Mwahahahahah i'm so evil, and you've gotta admit that that's fun! :-D**

**WhiteFangLover: KAT! Stop talking about youself in third person. And when i said come hit me on the head with a baseball bat... i meant one of those huge inflatable ones. Just hit me untill i get so annoyed i'll write another chapter.**

**xpoisoned-black-rosesx: I know that you havn't reviewed, BUT i am physcic, so i know that you're still reading the story! Hope ur enjoying it! :-)**

**Well, i thought this chapter turned out pretty good. I don't know if it might sound confusing or not. But to me it makes sense, if it doesn't to you just tell me. :-)**

**WeLl EnJoY!!!!!!!!**

**PS: anyone know any really good ROb/Star stories? i have a craving for one with lots of fluff and action. OH and would ya'll like me to write this story in a few, but long chapters, or a bunch of short chapters? Cause if you like long chapters, then the story might end at around 13 chapters maybe? I'm not sure, whatever you guys want!**

* * *

**7. Blood**

Robin couldn't remember when he had first passed out. He remembered being bitten, and he remembered yelling at the others to get Starfire to the Tower, and then all he could remember was fire. A scorching, torrid fire. It eased it's way all across his body, torturing him from the inside out. He remember that Edward said that the venom feels like red-hot wire running through you, but he didn't expect this! He tried to ignore it, to overcome it so he could get back to his normal life. But every time he ignored it, it would pull him back in, with a sharp sudden flash of pain. He didn't know how long he just laid down there, clenching his fists, trying to become the victor in his battle against the fire. He couldn't even remember if he was at the Tower or not. He tried to concentrate on little things. He concentrated on Raven's voice when she checked on his mind. Just a simple Hang in there would ease he suffering for a moment. Or he would listen to Bella calmly talk to him about her life whenever she came in. These things lifted his burden a little bit, but it always came back worse than before.

Just at the point where he thought he wouldn't be able to bear it anymore, he heard muffled voices near him. Robin tried to concentrate on what the voices were saying through the fire, but couldn't make out complete words. Then after what he thought was a few minutes, it was silent. However, he had a feeling that someone was still next to him. He almost flinched when he felt a gentle, soft pressure on one of his hands, then a soft rhythmic breeze caressing the skin on his neck. It was so comforting, so familiar. It helped ease the pain a little to where he could drift off into a kind of sleep.

Of course, he had to wake back up to the pain. Voices again, and this time he could make out some words like "music" and "fight" but he wasn't really concentrating on what the voices were saying. They stopped talking, and, as if on cue, he felt the fire's heat grow stronger. He couldn't believe that the pain he was in could get worse, but as it turned out, he was wrong. He felt the fire center itself around his heart. He felt the burning sensation constricting it, causing it to beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings. He heard shouts, and rapid footsteps somewhere around him. Then the fire sent what felt like an electric wave through this body, causing him to sharply suck in air through his teeth. He felt his insides being crushed. He felt the lava course through his veins. Then….it stopped.

Everything stopped, the pain, the voices he had heard earlier, and his heart. The room was deathly silent. Robin stayed still, regaining his composure from the fire, which was now put out. He couldn't believe it, was he dead? Then he felt it. A soft _thump_ in his chest. Robin was confused…_What was that?_ THUMP. He felt it again, but it was stronger this time. Then it did it again, and again. Thump….thump….thump. What IS that? Then he realized with amazement, that it was his heartbeat.

He heard a male voice say in astonishment, "What on this Earth…?" as his heartbeat turned back to normal. He once again felt the orderly beating of his heart continue, as if it had never ceased. But hadn't Edward said that the venom would stop his heart?

Confused, Robin opened his eyes, but it wasn't as he had expected. He slightly gasped at the simple things he saw. It was like looking through a high-def television set. Everything looked so clear, as if he had opened his eyes for the first time. Every speck, every swirl of air was visible to him. Then it was like he had the ultimate sound system behind his ears. He heard someone breathing, he heard waves crashing on the shore of, he figured, the Tower. He heard laughter come from the TV that was still on in the common room. And if he concentrated hard, he could hear the sound of cars zooming down the streets of Jump City. He took a deep breath and smelled a mixture of sea air, fresh metal, lavender, a forest, a zoo, and the sweet smell of hibiscus.

"Robin?" a tentative voice called softly to him. Robin shot up into a sitting position with miraculous speed. He looked to see Edward, Bella, Alice, Renesmee, Jacob, Beastboy, and Cyborg standing in front of him in a straight line. They were all looking at him cautiously, and they were slightly keeping their distance.

All the Cullen's looked at him dumbstruck, their mouths dropped to the floor. Robin looked to his left, where he found himself face to face with a long mirror. But when he looked at his reflection, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. His skin wasn't pale, he didn't look any stronger, he looked exactly the same as he did before he was bitten. Robin looked down to his forearm, and he saw perfectly, the scar that Lucas had given him when he was bitten.

He looked back at the Cullens. "I'm supposed to look like you, aren't I? I'm supposed to be a vampire." he listened to his own voice. Thought he could hear it much more clearly, it didn't sound as if it had changed.

Edward slowly walked towards him. His eyes were wide with amazement. "I cannot believe this! He's not a vampire! Unless…" Edward paused, thinking for a minute. Then, judging by the look on Edward's face, he had thought of something that Robin wasn't bound to like. "Take off your mask. I need to check your eyes."

Robin looked at him as if he had just spoken in pig latin. "Take off my mask?"

Edward nodded, "I have to see what color your eyes are. If they're red, then you're a vampire. If they're not, well…..then I don't know."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly, but he figured that this was the only way to find out what he was. He sighed, then gave Edward and everyone else a small glare. "Don't tell anyone. Okay?"

Edward's face was dead serious when he answerd. "I will die before I tell someone your identity." All the others nodded as he said it. Robin let out a sigh, and brought his hands to the edge of his mask. He slowly peeled it off of his face to show everyone his amazing, sapphire-blue eyes. The Cullens smiled and nodded, but Beastboy and Cyborg both shouted at the same time.

"DUDE! YOUR DICK GRAYSON!"

Robin rolled his eyes and chuckled at the two. "Really? I never knew that…thanks for the info guys." He gave both of them a thumbs up.

Beastboy was still staring at him, "Gotham's heir? THE Richard Grayson? That's totally impossible."

"It's possible Beastboy. You know why? Cause I'm right here!" Robin said in an slightly frustrated voice.

Cyborg stuttered, " But…but...you…BatBruce…wabaa…HUH?" he couldn't get anything else out before Alice covered both of the Titan's mouths with her hands.

Edward smiled, "Thank you Alice."

"My pleasure. It makes thinking much easier" she said back, still keeping her hands over the Titan's mouths.

Robin chuckled at her comment, and silently agreed with her. Edward turned back towards Robin. "Okay…let's see. We probably should examine them closely so we don't miss anything."

Edward tilted Robin's head back to where there would be more light. Robin opened his eyes wide as Edward examined them. Then Edward looked at them for a few seconds, then leaned back and said, "From the looks of it, your irises have a red color blended in with the blue around your pupil. So, I would say that you're are a vampire. But I'm still not sure why you don't look like us. Seeing as your senses are enhanced, I think your are. Maybe your special ability is to look more like a human or something."

Robin nodded, taking all the information in. So he was a vampire, but the news didn't seem to bother him as much as it should have. Maybe because he had know about vampires and their venom before he was turned into one.

That thought brought him back to the forest. Which brought him to Starfire. He looked around the room, but she wasn't there. And neither was Raven. Robin began to panic, had something happened to Star? Had Alice's vision come true? Was she bitten too, or worse…was she already dead? Just the thought made a shiver crawl down his spine, and made his heart drop down to the center of the earth.

"Starfire! Where is she! Is she okay?" he grabbed Edward's shoulders, and was surprised when Edward almost instantly back away a little bit. But this only worsened Robin's fears.

"Edward, please answer me, I need to know if she's alright!" Robin's eyes widened in desperation. He was terrified now. He could hardly keep himself from rushing out the room.

Reading his mind, Edward quickly spoke to Robin in a calming voice, "Robin, relax, Starfire's fine. The worse injury she has is probably a headache. You don't need to worry. Okay?" He gave Robin a reassuring smile.

Edward's words slowly calmed down Robin. He let out a relieved breath. And looked straight into Edward's eyes, "_Please_ don't scare me like that! You had me going for a second." Robin looked at everyone, confused. "So, if she's alright, then why isn't she here?"

Edward looked at Alice, who nodded, looking down at the floor. Edward cleared his throat slightly, "Um, Robin, newborn vampires are very…um….easy to set off, I guess is the term I'm looking for. They can get angry very easily. Their sense of smell succeeds most of their other senses, and sometimes…then tend to let their instincts take over."

Robin shook his head slowly, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Edward went behind the others to retrieve something. He threw something purple at Robin, who caught it with ease. It was a small pillow from Star's bed. "Breathe in her scent and you'll find out." Edward ordered, then he and everyone else in the room backed up a fair bit.

Confused, Robin shifted his gaze from his audience and, lifted Star's pillow to his face and took in a deep, long breath. Then his mind instantly clouded up, and his vision blurred. His stance grew very tense, and he heard the sound of a low growl come from deep in his chest. He felt his lips curling up to where he was bearing his teeth at an unseen enemy. His breath escalated. He heard the sound of shredding fabric as he ripped the pillow in half, as if it was a piece of paper. All he could focus on was his dry throat, his craving for the sweet blood that came from this person that possessed such sweet a sent. He desired for the warm liquid to be trickling down into his body. He felt the taste of his own venom drip into his mouth at the thought. Then he started running tactics through his mind. He had to escape, he had to find the girl, and savor the warm, crimson liquid filling every inch of her body. There was a voice shouting in his mind, leading him on. _Blood, get her blood, kill her, blood, thirst, death, her sweet, savory, mouthwatering BLOOD!_

Robin felt his mouth slowly curve into a vicious smile, then suddenly cried out in pain as he felt Raven forcefully reach inside his mind. She pulled herself deep in his mind, overshadowing the sadistic thoughts that were persuading him to kill his beloved. She painstakingly searched inside his mind and made his memories play over in his mind. He saw himself and Starfire sitting at the very top of the Ferris wheel, watching the fireworks explode in the sky. He remembered how beautiful she looked in the pink dress she wore to Kitten's prom. He saw the rain falling around them in Tokyo, then he felt her lips on his, their first real kiss. He saw her laughing, and hugging him, he remembered the felling he had when she cuddled next to him, he heard her sweet words, felt her gentle touch. Then Raven shouted at him, _Don't you dare even think about murdering my sister Richard Grayson! Do you hear me? Never think that! You love her with your life, remember? Do you want her to end up dead? Because of you!_

"NO!" Robin shouted, clutching his head with his hands. He fell to his knees on the floor, and felt warm tears fill up his eyes. He had not just thought that!

He felt like killing himself for even thinking it. He couldn't…..he would never…had he just envisioned himself killing the love of his life. Deep down, he had to admit that he did. He had wanted to kill her. He had wanted her blood, her life. It terrified him when he thought about it. But how could he protect Starfire from himself? If he stayed away from her the rest of his life, surely he would die, but if he killed her….he didn't even want to imagine_ that_. Robin couldn't hold it back any longer, he let his tears slide down his face in defeat. He felt too ashamed of himself to talk to the others about it.

He looked up, and turned to the mirror on the wall.

"Ah!" he let out a soft cry and crawled back a foot when he saw his reflection. His skin was a pale grey color, the red color in his eyes had spread across his irises and the whites of his eyes. Leaving to pitch black pupils in a sea of ruby-red. His body looked rigid, and he looked slightly stronger than he was before. He put a hand on his chest, over his heart. But he didn't feel anything. He was a true vampire.

Robin flinched when he felt someone gently place a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left to find a grown man, about twenty-five years old, with light blonde hair crouching next to him. "Robin? Son, are you alright?" the man asked, his eyes filled with compassion. His voice simply dripped kindness.

Robin's gaze drifted back to the mirror. "I….I'm not sure." his voice cracked slightly, and he looked back at the man. "Who are you?"

The blonde man smiled slightly then introduced himself to Robin. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward's adoptive father. Edward called me to come help, as it turns out, I just got here. We were actually expecting you to wake up after three days, not a day and a half."

Robin looked up in astonishment, "A day and a half?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, and if I'm correct, you looked human a moment ago right?"

Robin nodded in agreement. Carlisle continued, "Well, focus on calming down. Take deep breaths, think about the things in you life that make you happy."

Robin focused on taking deep breaths, he relaxed his muscles, and concentrated on the one person he wanted to see, to hold in his arms, to tell that it will be alright and that he was going to fix the problem.

Robin looked back at the mirror. The color was starting to come back into his skin, and the red color in his eyes receded back towards his pupils. He winced as a sudden soreness came over his body as his heart lurched to a start again, beating furiously first, then slowly going back to normal. He slowly turned back into Robin.

After he looked like himself again, he turned to Carlisle. "What just happened to me?"

Carlisle sighed and started going through the process of explaining. "Robin, it seems as though we've found your special ability. You're not a full vampire, but only half."

Robin looked up at him, his mouth dropped to the floor. "Half-vampire? How does that work? Am I like Nessie?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, Nessie is half-vampire by birth. You are able to switch between vampire and human. When you took in Starfire's scent, it triggered a predatory reaction. But for some reason, you didn't change until you stopped desiring her blood. At least, that's what Edward told me." He looked towards Edward.

Edward nodded his response, "Yeah, He didn't start changing until he realized just what exactly he was thinking of doing."

Carlisle nodded to his son. Then he turned back to Robin. "I think, your anger at yourself, and your need to protect her from danger caused you to phase into a full vampire."

Robin sat, thinking, until he came to a conclusion. "So, it's a defense? It only activates when I feel a need to protect something?"

Carlisle nodded, "I'd say that's the best explanation, but my theory is that you're able to change whenever you want to. But, I wouldn't do it unless you absolutely needed to. That sound your heart made when you changed back to a hum didn't sound very good. So I'd avoid phasing a lot." Robin nodded his agreement.

Jacob shouted in astonishment. "Of course! I see it now! Starfire said he was fighting the pain while he was asleep. And it took a day and a half, which is half of three days, for the venom to do it's job! HE'S HALF!" Jacob finished, hand's raised in the air.

Cyborg spoke up. "So judging by his reaction…Robin's hell-bent on killin' Star?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him, "Sounds kind of harsh when you put it that way. I'd say that it's some sort of internal conflict. One that can disappear if we can get him to ignore or get used to her sent."

"So why isn't he trying to kill me or BB? And how come all of ya'll didn't react like that when you first came here?" Cyborg asked, motioning to the other Cullens.

Alice started to explain, "Well, first of all, we're not new-borns. Second of all, Starfire's scent is just a little higher than what Bella smelled like. Me and Edward are still used to her scent, so it wasn't hard to resist. Jacob's not a vampire, and Renesmee's part human, so she's learned to ignore it with little difficulty. Carlisle is a doctor, he deals with blood all the time. And Bella has amazing resistance."

Beastboy's head appeared over Cyborg's, indicating that he was perched on his shoulder. "So why's Robin not craving our blood? Are we, like, not good enough or something? Or do we just smell bad?" he asked, sniffing himself to see if he smelled bad. He shrugged, then turned into a mouse and sniffed Cyborg, who picked him up by the tail and dropped him on the floor.

Carlsile laughed and answered, "Everyone has a different scent Beastboy. Like you…your blood doesn't really resemble human's blood, but more like a deer's. Cyborg has a metallic smell to his blood, not really appetizing. And Raven's blood smells somewhat dark and dangerous, probably from her father. It's a smell that we instinctively shy away from, so it doesn't appeal to us."

Robin looked at Carlisle with a surprised expression on his face, "How do you know so much about us?"

Edward laughed loudly and said, "Emmett filled us in on just about everything before we left, I'm sure he's told Carlisle a lot more."

Robin nodded, smiling at the image. "So why am I so attracted to Star's?"

He heard a "Cause you were so attracted to her in the first place!" come from one of the Titan's in the room. He turned to glare at the person who said it, but Cyborg and Beastboy were looking innocent. Holding their hands behind their back, and pretending to whistle. They looked at Robin and said, "What?"

Robin chuckled, "You're wasting your breath guys. I could hear that whisper even if I was in the middle of the city. Nothing's hidden from me now!" he shot an evil smile at both of the boys. Beastboy and Cyborg instantly stepped back, pointing at the other person, and said, "It was him!"

Robin and all the Cullens laughed at their reaction. Then Robin could hear muffled shouting down below him. He turned his gaze towards the floor. "What's that?"

Carlisle smiled at him. "Well, it seems that you get to keep your enhanced senses. Even when you're human." There was more shouting downstairs.

Bella sighed and turned to Edward, "Starfire and Raven are having an argument."

That was all it took before she found Cyborg, and Beastboy on the floor suffocating with laughter.

Robin looked at them, confused. "What's so funny guys?"

Cyborg choked out in between fits of laughter. "Star… in an argument! Not …possible."

Carlisle chuckled a hearty laugh. Then held out his hand to help Robin off the ground. "Why don't we go split up the fight?"

Robin was hesitant. He thought back to how he reacted to her scent. Would it be worse if she was actually near him?

Alice was still for a moment, looking off into space. Then she blinked and came out of her trance. She walked over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen Robin. You only reacted that way because her scent was very close to you. And because you didn't expect it."

Robin was still hesitant. What Alice had said made sense, but it only slightly quelled his fears.

Edward came to the other side of him, and spoke in a calm voice, one that any person would trust. "Robin, we'll be right beside you in case anything happens. You've got to trust us. Don't worry, just keep telling yourself you won't hurt her. If you keep doing that, you really won't."

Robin smiled up at Edward, then at everyone in the room. "Thanks guys." He stood up from the floor, his goal set, and smile on his face.

Edward gave him a hard pat on the back, "Anything to help out our favorite couple!" he said, before leading everyone downstairs.

Robin sighed and tried to convince himself, "Nothing's going to happen. She'll be fine." He decided he couldn't avoid the inevitable. He walked towards the door, praying with all his heart, that what he had just said was true.

* * *

**HOw was it?? Awesomerific?? Horrible?? either or?? R&R eveyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update again since it's Martin Luther King Holiday, but i won't guarentee anything.**


	8. Plans

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen TItans or Twilight bla bla bla..yadda...you know what i'm talking about!_**

**Yippie!!!! I put up another chapter! I can already hear everyone screaming in joy. This one was kinda hard to type. I mean I had it in my mind..but it was being stubborn and not wanting to be written easily. I'm sorry to say that there's not much action in this chapter...BUT IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!**

**xpiosoned-black-rosesx: Nice to hear from you again (offers welcome back hug!) thanks for the praise and constructive critisim! ANd don't go around getting detention to review me! You won't be able to read my story if your in _detention_! ANd there may or may not be a twist...it's a mystery! Okay i might sound like a dork but...what's OOC mean? and OC means 'own character' right? ANd i did check out your story! It sounds cute :-) I'm reading it, but i'm not really the high school story person..i rather the real superhero stories. But out of the high school storied i _did_ read...your's is way up on the list :-D.**

**honeylove90: Yessss!!!! Awesomrific is my word!:-D i say it all the time! Expecially when i'm happy or excited.**

**Tari S.: Yes... i do know i have a review reply button. This is just more fun and it keeps my brother off the computer longer :-P Why is the vampire venom's score 5?? ANd it was a dark chapter. So BB and Cy are my comic relief pals. And i want to know where you got the idea that Slade was gonna pop up in the story? WHo told you that? Not me ?:-/**

**WhiteFangLover: Pax Amicus...LOVE IT!!!! See i'm gonna use that everywhere now! I love Latin!**

**Okay so I'm just gonna go ahead and clear this up...RObin is 1/2 vampire. NOt like NEssie! He can switch back and forth between vampire and human. But he keeps his enhanced senses when he's human. Got it??? You...good..okay...YOu in the back, you got it too?? Oh Okay!**

**WEll here's chapter eight!**

* * *

8. Plans

Robin walked down the hall with the Cullens and the two Titans. He'd gone into his room and changed into a black short-sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue jean pants. Even though he didn't like the idea, he figured he wasn't going to go crime fighting until he had gotten some control over himself. So what was the point of wearing a uniform if he wasn't going to need it? But he kept his mask on, just out of habit.

He had to admit…he was nervous. Compared to this, monsters and evil villains were nothing! The one thing he was certain of, was that Edward and all the others weren't going to let him hurt Star. If he couldn't stop himself, then they certainly could.

"Just keep thinking like that Robin. You'll do fine." Edward said, shooting a reassuring smile at him. Edward was walking right beside him, with Bella, Carlisle, and Alice in front of them. Then Cyborg, Beastboy, and Renesmee behind them. This way, Robin was smack dab in the middle. Robin smiled back. He was still nervous. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He just had to keep his mind off of Star's scent, and just think about how lucky it was that she was alive. Besides, he himself could have ended up worse. He could have ended up like…like…um...what was his name?

"Lucas." Edward answered his thoughts.

Confused, Robin looked up at him, "Huh?"

"His name was Lucas. The blonde one you fought was named Zane, and the other one with the red hair was called Ethan."

"Oh." was all Robin could muster. He hadn't really thought back to the actual vampires that had attacked them. In fact, he hardly remembered what Zane and Ethan looked like. With sickening realization, Robin realized that Lucas looked similar to him when he was a vampire. They both had the black hair, the red eyes, the pale skin. Not to mention they looked the same age. But then again, he remembered Lucas having a dark complexion about him, as if . The thought sent a small shiver down his spine. That was who almost killed Starfire.

Robin was about to ask Edward another question when he heard the shouting.

"Starfire! For the last time, you can't go up there! Edward said…" he heard Raven's voice shout.

" Raven, I do not care what the vampire said, I should be up there! He would do the same for me!"

Robin chuckled, "Is that what you're known as now? The vampire?"

Edward shrugged, and laughed softly, "Hey, it's better than 'Leech' or 'Bloodsucker'. And what can I say? She's mad, and she has every right to be. If that was me and you were Bella, I wouldn't be shouting at Raven, I'd be attacking her."

Robin looked up at Edward, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Robin smiled up at him.

They reached the door that led into the hall where Raven and Starfire were. Robin froze at it, uncertain if he could do this. Edward sensed his distress, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "They're going to be on the opposite side of the hall as us. So I wouldn't worry about lashing out. Just don't get close to her, and don't let her get close to you."

Robin nodded, and prepared himself for the worst as they opened the door.

---------------------------------------

**(In the hall with Raven and Starfire)**

"Raven please let me go!" Star shouted as she struggled against the black energy that held her up against the wall.

Raven was having a really hard time keeping Starfire on floor Edward had ordered her to go down to. Not wanting to use her powers on her, Raven had tried to hold on to Star's arms, but she quickly realized that that only ended up with her being dragged down the hall. So, after a few failed attempts, she had encased Starfire in her dark powers and pinned her against wall. That was about fifteen minutes ago, and Raven had a difficult time concentrating on keeping Starfire from escaping. Star had been straining against her bindings nonstop. It was hard to believe she hadn't given up yet. Raven rolled her eyes. _The things love can do!_

Starfire stopped struggling for a second, catching her breath. "May you at least explain to me why I cannot go see him?" she said in a softer voice. She couldn't figure out why she wasn't allowed to go up to make sure her boyfriend was okay.

Raven sighed, "It's easier when Edward and Bella explain it. They're going to be here soon, just calm down and be patient."

Starfire sighed, frustrated that she couldn't get a clear answer out of Raven. There had to be a way to get out of Raven's grip. She started thinking, Raven 's powers are controlled by her emotions. So if she asked something completely unexpected….

Starfire grinned at the empath. "So Raven….um...how are you and Friend Beastboy doing?"

"W-what?" As expected, Star's comment had completely stunned the empath. Her face turned red, and her eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment. Her powers faltered for a second, but it was enough for Star to escape. Starfire wiggled out of the black energy and sprinted towards the door. Unfortunately, she was caught again by Raven, who had grabbed on to her arms, backpedaling away from the door.

Raven struggled against her strength, "Starfire! For the last time, you can't go up there! Edward said…" but she was cut off by Starfire, who was getting really frustrated .

"Raven, I do not care what the vampire said! I should be up there! He would do the same for me!" She shouted at her teammate.

"At least he'd be easier to keep down here!" Raven muttered, quiet enough to where Star couldn't hear.

That was when the door opened. Both of the girls looked up to see Alice, Bella, and some guy with blonde hair that neither of them knew. He was wearing kaki pants and a white sweater. He was clearly older than the rest of the Cullens. Both Raven and Star looked at him in confusion. He walked up to the girls, a kind smile on his face. "Hello. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward's adoptive father."

Star had stopped tugging Raven down the hall, just staring at the him. Raven was still holding on to Star's arms, leaning backwards as if she were still trying to get her to go back. But she was as motionless as Star, startled that there was a newcomer.

"Hi"

"Hello"

They answered at the same time. Starfire smiled, and Raven relaxed her grip a little. Carlisle chuckled and turned to Raven. "You can let her go now." He smiled down at her.

Raven blinked, she hadn't realized she was still pulling Star back. She let go of her friend muttering something that sounded like, "I knew that."

Robin, who had been watching the whole scene, chuckled at Raven's comment. Star gazed behind Carlisle and gasped. "Robin!"

She started to go towards him. She heard Edward quickly say, "Star wait!" And the next thing she knew, she had been quickly brought back all the way down to the other end of the hall. Edward and Carlisle were on either side of her, looking down at her with anxious eyes. Star turned her gaze towards Robin's face. He looked depressed, but relieved as well. Star tilted her head, confused about what was going on. She turned towards Edward, "Will _you_ at least explain to me the situation?" She remembered how Raven refused to tell her anything.

She turned her head to the left as Carlisle addressed her, "We're going to explain everything. You don't need to worry." He gave her a reassuring smile, which Star, out of her nature, promptly returned. Then, both Father and Son placed a hand on her shoulder and started explaining everything they had explained to Cyborg and Beastboy.

-------------

Robin was on the other side of the hall, quietly listening to the conversation the others were having. They were sitting down on the floor, explaining everything to Star. Robin was kind of surprised. The only thing he actually felt while in the hall with Star was a dry throat, but that was it. No raging vampire attack, no sadistic thoughts, everything was fine. That is until Raven came up to him, her arms crossed, looking at him with scolding eyes. Robin sighed, and looked at her. He gave her a nervous smile, "Uh...instincts took over. I wasn't expecting it, and…" His smile disappeared. "I guess you could say I wasn't in the right mind. I'm sorry." He hung his head in disgrace.

Raven, dropped her gaze. She knew he wasn't just apologizing to her. He was apologizing to Starfire, to Edward, to the rest of the Titan's, and to himself. She knew the internal conflict that was raging inside his mind. And she felt sorry for him.

The next thing Robin knew, he was pulled into a hug by Raven. Even though she quickly let go, he knew it was a gesture meant to forgive as well as comfort him. Raven gave him a small smile, "It's okay. Like you said, you weren't in the right mind."

Beastboy popped up next to Raven, scrutinizing her. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. Beatboy met her gaze, his eyes narrowed. "Alright imposter! What have you done with the real Raven?" He shouted at her.

"Excuse me?" Raven answered him, her monotone voice never changing. Cyborg slid up next to Beastboy's.

"Yeah..the real Raven's never this touchy-feely. Hey B! Maybe she's a hologram."

Beastoby perked up, "Yeah!" They both started poking at Raven, who was trying to contain her resentment.

Cyborg sighed, "Well…she's not a hologrAH!" Both boys let out a small scram as they felt them selves yanked upward. The next thing they knew, they were hanging upside down, their feet encased in black magic. Raven looked at them through black eyes. "Aggravate me, and I'll show you how _touchy-feely_I can get." And with that last threat, she let them fall to the ground. They landed with a thud, their eyes rolling around in circles.

Robin laughed, the fact that they haven't learned to not irritate Raven entertained him. He heard a quiet giggle from the other side of the hall. Starfire was smiling at them, while Edward and Carlisle just shot an amused smile at them. Robin smiled back at them, never taking his eyes off of Star. She didn't look scared of him, and it confused Robin. Then again, maybe they just hadn't told her that he wanted to kill her yet.

Star turned back to Carlisle, who was still explaining things to her. Robin caught a flash of dark color as Starfire turned her head. Robin looked closer to see that the color was a huge bruise that covered the front half of Starfire's neck. His eyes widened. HE couldn't remember how it could have gotten there. He ran the events that happened in the woods through his head. Then he remembered. Robin heard the sound of a low, menacing growl develop deep in his chest, making his body shake from the vibrations. He clenched his fists, and narrowed his eyes. He snapped his teeth together, making a clicking sound. The only image in his mind was the one of Lucas holding Star against a tree, choking the life out of her. _I'm gonna kill him!_

Bella, hearing his reaction, quickly looked at Robin. His eyes were trained on Star, but he didn't look like he was about to attack her. Bella followed his gaze, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Star's neck.

She quickly turned grabbed Robin's shoulders, steering him out of the hall. The others, who had been watching his reaction, followed in suit. Bella glanced back towards Edward, who was looking at her uneasily. Bella whispered through her teeth, "Take a close look at her neck."

Edward quickly glanced at Star, and for a second his eyes widened in shock. He turned back to Bella and nodded at her.

Raven, who'd felt Robin's anger, assessed the situation and walked over towards Starfire to heal her.

Edward watched the rest leave the room and then turned towards Star. Who was looking at Robin worriedly. "Did he smell my scent?" she asked, looking towards Edward's face. Edward shook his head, "Star, did you know you have a bruise on your neck from when Lucas grabbed you?"

Star tentatively felt her neck, and indeed, she felt a slight soreness when she added pressure to it. She winced slightly at the pain, shaking her head. "No, I did not. Is that why Robin had to exit the room?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "His anger at Lucas would have turned him fully into a vampire. And it's to early for him to do that when he's near you." Raven knelt down next to Starfire and started to heal her, the dark shade slowly turning into her normal skin tone. "What have you explained to her?"

Edward was transfixed by raven's abilities, but he still answered her. "We explained how everyone's blood has a different scent. Why we didn't react when we came here, the usual. And…"

"That Robin has a desire to end my life." Star said in a far away voice. Her expression was serious as she gazed at the door the others had gone through.

Carlisle turned to her, he spoke to Star in a calming voice, "No he doesn't. That's just because he isn't used to this sort of thing yet. If you put a starving wolf next to a tiny fawn…well he's bound to attack. It's the same thing with newborn vampires. They just have to get used to the scent of humans. Once he overcomes it, then he won't have that desire anymore. And everything will seem normal again."

Starfire didn't argue with Carlisle. She had to admit that he was right. Even through Robin couldn't handle it now, it doesn't mean he'd be like this forever. After all, he's overcome things much harder than this. Starfire smiled and looked up at the vampires, "So how will we accomplish this task?" she asked them.

Edward stood up, a small smile etched on his face. "Oh don't worry, I've got a plan."

-----------------

**(In the common room)**

Robin was pacing in front of the large, leather couch in the room. He was concentrating on calming down. Bella had reminded him right when he had entered the room. "Robin you need to calm down. Star's fine. Remember what Carlisle said? He said to not change a lot in a small amount of time."

Robin did remember this and he had to admit, he was getting good at controlling his anger. It had been about five minutes, and he wasn't growling anymore.

Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Alice, and the Titans were sitting on the couch. All their gazes followed Robin as he paced, their eyes never leaving him.

Robin, finally content, sat down on the couch in between Jacob and Alice. Alice looked at him. "Calm again?" she asked him in a calm voice.

"Yeah." Robin leaned his head back, shutting his eyes for a minute, this whole day had really wiped him out. _It seems I still need sleep to live. At least I get to keep that factor of life._

They heard the door to their right open, and everyone's head turned to see Star, Carlisle, Edward, and Raven come in. Edward nodded at them, and Starfire just gazed at Robin, smiling as if nothing was wrong with him.

Jacob got up off the couch and stood in front of Robin. "Come on lazy bum, get up." he ordered with a smile.

Robin looked up at the werewolf. "Why?"

Jacob scoffed at him, and gave him a smug smile. "Get ready for our strategy to de-vampireize you!"

-------------------------------------------

**(In a dark place unknown to you readers)**

About ten television monitors were mounted on the wall in front of the dark figure. Each showed a different part of Titan's Tower, and right now, the figure had his eyes trained on the one with all of the Titans in the common room.

Another figure, one slightly smaller than the first one, jumped down from a ledge high above where the floor with the television sets were. He landed on his feet with deadly agility, and slowly rose, keeping his half-crouched form.

The first figure slightly glanced at him before turning back to the monitors. "You didn't finish your task." a cold, unforgiving voice came from him.

The younger one growled, "I would have, if those senseless vegetarians hadn't come."

The first figure didn't look at him. "They are not the problem. And I am not disappointed with your work. But I do trust you not to be defeated next time we strike."

"Can't we just go now? Robin's still getting used to the fact that he's a vampire, why not take him while he hasn't got a clue?" the impatience was clearly heard in his teenage voice.

The first figure just let out a soft chuckle at the plan. "Now my dear boy don't be too hasty. Besides," He grabbed a remote and rewound a tape to where it showed Robin's reaction to Star's scent. "I want to see how this turns out. It would make for a great pastime. Will Robin overcome his instincts, or will he kill the person he loves most?"

The younger one turned to him, he was frustrated with the other man. "That's all we're going to do? Wait till he either goes vegetarian or kills someone? Come on, you said that if I got you the Boy Wonder, I could take the girl."

"And you will, just as I promised. But right now you should be patient. If you are thirsty, then I suggest you go scavenge some campers in the woods again."

The boy scoffed at the offer and started walking away. "If you had our sense of smell, you wouldn't want anything other than the alien's blood. And how are you certain he loves her? Any proof?"

The figure chuckled again. "If you didn't the love there in the woods then I suggest you watch this." he tossed a videotape to the boy who had stopped walking. "A friend of mine was 'sightseeing' in Japan and just happened to come across this. Now leave until I call for you."

The boy left, curiously examining the videotape. The dark figure stayed there, gazing at the television screens.

"Just wait Robin," his eyes followed his old enemy. "And watch as Alice's vision becomes reality."

* * *

**OOOOOOOO!!!!! Who is it???? Spooky huh? *in announcer voice* What will happen next? Join us next time i updat for...CHAPTER 9!**

**Peace out y'all! Oliver**


	9. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Twilight......i'm not that famous yet.**

**Okay i'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a busy week (or two). First of all, i had a temporarly writers block. Second of all, i was thinking up more of the plotline of the next story i want to write (Another TT fanfic if ya'll want to read it afterwards!) so i was obsessed with that for a little while. Then i had to go get a bad grade in stuped algebra II. So my mom banned me from the computer for a while. And now i can only get on on weekends. NO weekdays allowed for me. So that's why it took so long!**

**So seeing as you waited for so long for this chapter.....**

**without further adou..i give you "Temptation"**

* * *

9. Temptation

"Come on Robin. Just focus on something else." He heard Edward's voice cut through his thoughts.

Robin wasn't having that much trouble restraining. It really wasn't as bad since he'd been doing this for about two weeks. He had to admit it was really hard work at first, but after two or three hours he could tolerate it. He was used to the almost constant dryness of his throat. He couldn't understand how Edward had contained himself with Bella. After all, he didn't have someone to help him. Maybe his family, but they were as tempted by Bella's blood as he had been. Some more tempted that others. But they had all gotten used to Bella after a few weeks.

Then again, Bella wasn't an alien. And she wasn't from Tamaran. And she wasn't the one with the tempting blood anymore.

Starfire stood exactly feet from him. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and had an unfamiliar scowl on her face. Everyone could tell she was aggravated with Edward. She had been ever since he had first told them of his plan.

**Flashback…..**

"Get ready for our strategy to de-vampirize you!" Jacob had said. Robin was looking at Jacob, confusion marked every part of his face.

"De-vampirize me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the werewolf.

In a blurred flash of color, Edward suddenly appeared next to Jacob. He smiled down at Robin. "Well that's one way of putting it. We're going to make you immune to Star's scent. Come on."

Edward grabbed Robin's arm, and effortlessly lifted him off the couch and onto the floor. Robin, slightly startled at the vampires strength, followed him towards the open space between the couch and the kitchen counter. Carlisle was up against the right wall, keeping Starfire a fair amount of distance away from him at all times. Every time Robin had glanced at Starfire, he could see the oh-so-usual smile on her face, and it really confused him. She now knows that he wants to kill her, so why wasn't she afraid?

He looked at he neck and wasn't surprised to see that it had been healed. Robin sighed in relief, _Thanks Raven_ he whispered in his mind.

_No problem _she spoke softly back.

Edward stopped in front of him, and Robin staggered to a halt before he ran into the vampire. He then assessed everyone's positions. Nessie was standing in between Bella and Alice off to his left. Cyborg and Beastboy had placed themselves on either side of Carlisle and Starfire. Raven was off to the side, an equal distance between both Robin and Star. Jacob appeared next to Robin's right side, the opposite of the side Edward was on.

Starfire and Carlisle were severaly feet ahead of Robin.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. Starfire.." Her head turned towards his direction when he said her name. "I need you to walk towards Robin. Take slow, medium-length steps."

She nodded and was about to start, but Edward held up his hand, "Don't go just yet." Starfire nodded again, and reluctantly went back to Carlisle's side. Edward then turned to Robin. "Now, when Star starts walking towards you, I need you to judge her smell. If your throat starts felling really dry or if you feel the urge to go towards her, then back up a step. Okay?"

Robin nodded feeling nervous, but at he same time confident. He started smiling, he can do this. After all, he'd survived in the hall.

Edward smiled slightly at his thoughts, and turned back to Starfire. "Okay Star, you can go now."

Starfire smiled and started walking towards Robin. She took her steps slowly, just as Edward had asked her to. She took about ten steps when Robin started to feel a slight sense of dryness creep up in his throat. It wasn't anything horrible, so Robin stayed where he was. As Starfire walked closer and closer towards him, the dryness became more definite in his mouth. Then he felt a strange temptation to take a step towards the beautiful red-head. Robin tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back, nagging him to go forward. He started to taste his own venom in his mouth, but he just brushed off the feeling.

Edward and all the others were gazing at him with concern. They could see the slight sign of distress in his facial expression. Then, as Starfire took one last step, Robin took one back.

Starfire stopped as soon as he had backed away. It was just one step, but to her it seemed like one thousand. He was still to far away for her liking. As Robin looked up at her, he felt exactly the same. He had a need to close the gap in between them, and it wasn't his instincts talking that time. _Stupid vampire venom…is she supposed to stay that far away from me for the rest of her life? _Even staying away from her for a _day_ would be pure torture for him.

However, when he looked at Edward, he was smiling. It wasn't even a everything's-going -to-be-alright-somehow smile, but a _real_ smile.

Robin looked at him with confusion, "What are you smiling about?"

Edward turned towards him. "Star got closer to you than I expected. And I have to say I'm impressed. Your resistance was really good." He then looked at everyone in the room, "Anyone have a tape measure?"

Cyborg gave Edward a triumphant look, and held his arm in front of him. A small square on the palm of his hand opened up to reveal a tape measure. It was about the normal size of any usual tape measure, and it had Cyborg's trademark blue and white coloring on it. Cyborg walked up to Robin and held out his hand. "If you may."

Robin smiled at his friend and took hold of the little slip of metal that was attached to the tape measure. Cyborg backed up, a light blue line with measurements coming out of his hand as he did. He backed all the way up to Starfire and looked at the measurements. He looked up at Edward. "Exactly twenty feet Edward."

"Okay, good. So here's how it's going to work. We're going to keep Starfire exactly twenty feet away from you for three days. Then after three days, we'll move her a foot towards you. Then after three more days, we'll move her another foot closer. Then do it again and again until she will be able to touch you. After that, you'll probably be able to handle her scent no matter what."

Robin nodded. He had to admit, it was a good plan. The thing he didn't like was the time it was going to take for Starfire to be able to get close to him. "How can we make sure she stays exactly twenty feet away from me? It's not like either of us have a natural sense of measurement."

Edward thought about this. His hand on his chin showed that he was coming up with something. After a minute he set his eyes on Raven. "Can you make a kind of force field that will always stay up. One that would only keep Star out?"

"I think there's a spell in one of my books. I'll go check." And with that, Raven teleported herself to her room.

There was a small awkward silence between the group as they waited for Raven to return with the spell. Starfire, being herself, broke it first with a question that was on Robin's mind as well.

"So, if we are to follow your plan. How long will it take before Robin and I can touch each other?"

Edward thought for a second, doing the math in his head. "If everything goes well, I'd say about….sixty days."

Robin looked at him with astonishment. "What? _Two months_?" he asked, his arms spreading out to the side.

Cyborg groaned, "Aww man! You mean I won't be able to spy on them for two months!"

Robin narrowed his eyes at his mechanical friend. He then realized that he was still holding his end of the tape measure, so he pulled his hand back and let the tape go. And just like any tape measure, it was quickly reeled in towards Cyborg. And as everyone knows, just before the tape was all the way in, the end of it jerked upwards and hit Cyborg in the middle of the forehead. When it hit him he screamed, "Ah! Whiplash!" Then rubbed the spot where the tape hit him while Beastboy, Jacob, and Nessie all fell on the floor laughing.

Just then, a dark circle appeared in the floor, and Raven rose from it. She was clutching a black book. There was a strange, white symbol painted on the front cover of it, and the book's spine had red lines streaked across it. She walked to the middle of the room where everyone can see her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a small red mark on Cyborg's head, but just shrugged it off with an, "I don't even want to know."

Edward caught the comment and chuckled a little then turned his attention to Raven. "Is there a spell in the book?"

Raven merely nodded and opened the book. She quickly leafed through the worn pages until she reached the one she wanted. She pointed to a few words on the page and said, "Here it is. The book says that this spell will create an invisible wall of any size to keep out anyone the person wants kept out. I have no idea why I never used this on Beastboy and Cyborg."

They both responded with a small "Hey!" before Alice spoke up. "Go ahead and do it. It sounds safe, and I don't see anything bad coming from it."

Raven nodded as she sat down on the floor. She then started reciting the dark magic Her eyes turned black, and she held her arms out in front of her. One was angled towards Starfire, the other at Robin, "Eleka nahman harath metinom ressith."

After a few seconds, her eyes turned back to normal and she stood up. The other looked around the room with confusion. Beastboy, who was looking at the ceiling for anything spoke up. "So….uh….did you do it?" he looked back at Raven who turned towards Starfire.

"Walk towards Robin." She said.

Starfire did as she was told and almost immediately ran into an invisible force with a small "ow" when she did.

Raven turned towards Edward. "There's your force field. It'll keep her exactly twenty feet away unless I undo the spell."

Edward nodded, "That's what we want."

"Must you talk about me as if I cannot hear you?" Starfire said softly, her hand on the invisible shield. She was staring at it intensely, as if her gaze would break the shield.

Edward looked at her with a sad expression. "Star…."

"And must it be two months? Can we not do this faster?" She asked Edward.

"Star, this is the only way we can get Robin to get used to your scent without him hurting you."

"I am not afraid of dying Edward. I am afraid that this will not work. When we do this, he will be focusing on my scent. This will make it harder for him to become impervious. You must let me get closer to him. It will end this whole ordeal much more quickly."

Edward's eyes widened at her. "Starfire we can't do that. He'll be focused on your scent too much and that could trigger an instinctive reaction."

"Then do not make him focus. Let me go towards him when he is not expecting it. We can divert his mind to where he will not be focused on my scent."

"We're _not _going to do it!"

" If he gets used to my scent up close, and by surprise, then this will be done much more quickly. We are doing this in many, small baby steps Edward! We need to do it in one big jump!" Both of them were practically shouting at each other by now. The others had been watching it like a tennis match, their heads turning back and forth between the vampire and the alien.

Edward sighed with frustration. He turned towards Robin, who hadn't said a thing since Raven had come in. Robin looked at him, an expression on his face that told him that he knew what to do. "Starfire." The red-headed girl turned towards him when she heard her name. Robin took a deep breath and continued. "As much as I want to believe that your plan would work…..I think we should go with Edward's. I don't want to take any unnecessary chances."

Star's hands were clenched at her sides, and she was staring at the ground. She let out a huffed breath and turned to face her boyfriend with disbelieving eyes.

Robin asked her again in a softer voice, "Please Star….I don't want anything to happen to you."

There was silence as everyone waited for her answer. She stood still for a second, then flipped her hair out of her face and said, "Fine. If you think that is the best way, then I will go along with it. But Robin, you better hope these two months go by quickly."

Robin gave a nervous chuckle at the comment, glad that she had agreed with him.

**End of Flashback**

Even through it had already been two weeks, Starfire was still aggravated with the plan. She instantly got frustrated whenever she accidentally ran into the force field or when they moved her up a foot. Carlisle, who had come to the conclusion that Edward could handle everything alright by himself, had gone back home (with a signed picture for Emmett). So this left Star alone.

With her arms crossed, she stepped towards Robin with a bored expression on her face. They had pulled Cyborg's tape measure out so Star could move exactly a foot towards Robin.

Edward was on the sidelines, making sure that everything was precise. After a few minutes he turned towards Raven. "Okay Raven, you can put up the…."

He was cut off by the sound of alarms blaring out around the room. Beastboy was instantly at the computer, typing in numbers to get the image up. Finally, the large TV screen came to life, showing a map of the city with a giant blinking C near the bottom.

Beastboy tuned back towards everyone. "Yo guys! Cinderblock's tearing up downtown."

Everyone looked at Robin who went into leader-mode. "Okay, lets just go out there and get it over with. It never takes long anyway." He then turned to Edward. "You want to come? Or do you want to sit this one out?"

The Cullens had been going out to help stop whatever trouble had popped up in the city. They seemed to be enjoying the adrenaline rush (Except for Nessie, who always stayed at the Tower). Of course, nobody knew they were vampires. To the citizens of Jump City, they were just another strange superhero that had found their way to the Teen Titans.

Edward nodded, "Don't worry we'll go this time. I feel the need to go out anyway." He turned back to his daughter, who was eating a brownie in the kitchen. "Nessie…"

"I know, I know! Don't sneak out for a snack. Stay safe. Don't follow you. Bla bla bla!"

" And no prank calling the mayor!"

Nessie looked at him with astonishment. "How do you know about that?" she asked him.

"Nessie, I read Cyborg's mind. Don't do it again!"

Nessie reluctantly nodded, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in with frustration.

Robin, having seen that they were all set, nodded. "Okay, lets go." And with that, they raced out into the city.

-----------------------------

Cinderblock was literally destroying downtown. People, being smart, fled when they saw him. So that particular section of downtown was deserted. Parts of buildings littered the sidewalks, the asphalt cracked wherever he stepped, pieces of glass from cars and stores were everywhere. The Titans and Cullens reached downtown in record time, jumping out of the T-Car before it had even stopped. Raven and Star, who had been flying, gracefully soared towards the others. Robin was out first, ranting orders. "Beastboy and Jacob, I want you to charge from the left, create a distraction. Raven, Alice, and Cyborg go to the right, try to push him back. Bella and Edward go behind and try to find a long piece of wire or rope. When I give the signal, lift it upwards to where he will trip over it. Star, you and me are going in from the front. Split up…NOW!"

Everyone left towards their designated spots. Jacob phased into his wolf form while Beastboy took up the Tyrannosaurus Rex form and ran down a dark alley towards the hunk of rock.

Cinderblock was about to rip a transmission tower off of a television store, but instead he suddenly felt a strong force hit him in the back. The action caused him to topple down onto the street.

Beastboy transformed back to a human. He pumped his fists in the air shouting, "That's how you do a head butt!" Cinderblock, clearly unaffected by the fall, got back up. Hatred filled his eyes. Beastboy's mouth dropped, "Aw man!" Jacob, smiling as best he could in his form, ran past him jumping to sink his teeth in Cinderblock's right arm. Unfortunately, Cinderblock saw him coming, and swatted Jacob away as if he were a bug.

Jacob landed on the concrete. Slightly dizzy, he got up on all fours again and shook the grey dust from his coat, growling afterwards.

Raven and Alice came in towards Cinderblock next. Raven levitated up to where she was level with his face. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the familiar cry came from her as she lifted a fully loaded 18-wheeler in the air and at Cinderblock's face. He was dazed for a second and turned his head to find Alice's feet shoot towards him, kicking him in the face. He stumbled backwards, a crack appearing where Alice's kick hit him. Alice landed gracefully on the ground, giggling the whole time. Alice always got a kick out of all the fights, and found them very entertaining.

Cyborg ran at him, his sonic cannon charged. He fired and the blast hit Cinderblock in the middle, pushing him backwards more. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted, moving back to Robin and Star could close the gap between them and Edward and Bella, who'd found a giant steel cable.

Cinderblock regained his composure and turned towards Cyborg, but was met with a blast of blinding light from a bomb Robin had thrown. Then Star unleashed a steady stream of star bolts at him when the light died down.

Extremely angry now, Cinderblock swept a hand out in front of him, sending Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire crashing back a block. Robin and Cyborg skidded across the street, while Star went through the only unbroken window of a jewelry store. The whole window shattered when she hit it, sending her into the store.

Both Robin and Cyborg cast worried glanced in her direction, but relaxed when they saw her climb back out through the window, small pieces of glass rolling off of her body, eyes blazing green.

She abruptly flew up and slammed her body against Cinderblock with all her strength. It was enough to send him backwards towards Bella and Edward.

Robin, watching the attack, shouted, "Now guys!"

And on his command, Bella and Edward, who were on either side of the street, pulled the cord taunt. As expected, Cinderblock tripped over the wire, and slowly fell backwards onto the ground, where he laid unconscious.

Starfire landed on the ground, panting, but wearing a smile on her face. Everyone gathered towards her. Robin looked at everyone, "Anyone hurt, speak up….Jacob?" he gestured towards Jacob, who was human again.

"A few bruises, nothing horrible." He said, rubbing his sore shoulder where he had hit the ground. Robin nodded.

"Cyborg?"

"Scratched, maybe a small headache. Other than that I'm rocking it!" Cyborg added with a grin.

Robin grinned back at him then turned towards Starfire. He was a little anxious since she had been thrown into a glass window a few minutes ago. He turned towards her, "Hey Star, are you…."

He stopped in mid-sentence, a blank expression emerging on his face. Starfire was overall alright, except for a fair sized gash on her arm from a sharp edge of glass that she had cut herself on. Of course, it was dripping blood.

Star turned towards Robin to ask why he had stopped. The next thing she knew, something had knocked her down onto the ground. Her head cracked against the asphalt, and she heard a threatening growl above her. She felt something holding her arms down, but the black spots in her vision hadn't disappeared, so she didn't know what it was. Then she heard shouting, and whatever had pinned her arms to the ground was suddenly removed. She faintly heard the sound of someone snapping at her before they were pulled off.

Starfire quickly sat up to find Edward and Jacob on the other side of the street holding back Robin, who was looking at her with great intensity. Edward and Jacob were holding him back by his arms, just barely restraining the newborn. Robin was struggling to get out of their grasp, growling as he jerked side to side to get away. His expression was no other that predatory. Like the stare of a starved lion who had found a weak gazelle in the same small cage he was in. Robin thrust his body back and forth, his feet digging into the ground, fighting to reach his prey. Snapping his teeth together occasionally.

Edward grunted from the strain and called out to him, "Robin!"

No reaction.

"Robin, get a _grip_!" he shouted again.

Nothing.

"ROBIN!"

Again…..no reply from the superhero.

Edward gave up on talking some sense into Robin, but turned to Raven instead, who was heading over towards them. Raven reached them, jumping in front of Robin, blocking his gaze at Star. She put her hands on either side of his head, which he struggled against.

"Robin stop this now!" She called out to him. But his only response to her was a hostile hissing sound.

Raven decided that Robin wasn't in a listening mood. She closed her eyes, her hands still on his head and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…." Her voice faded as she went into his mind, her powers in the shape of a raven.

Suddenly, Robin's struggling started to cease. His body relaxed and his breathing slowed. Then his body went limp in Edward and Jacob's arms. Raven appeared back in her body the next second, gasping.

The others ran towards them. Beastboy and Cybrog went to Raven, concern in their eyes. Beastboy was the first to ask, "What did you do?"

Raven just looked at Robin, pity shone in her eyes. "I knocked him unconscious. I don't think any talking would have stopped him. You should have felt the temptation running through his mind."

Edward let out an weary sigh, "Believe me, I did."

Edward told the others to bring Robin home, then he set his gaze on the startled Tamaranian sitting across the street from him. Starfire had been silent the whole time, just staring. When Edward reached her, she was still sitting on the ground, her gaze on the ground in front of her, her expression heartbroken.

Edward sighed, then reached down to put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand now?" he asked her softly.

Star's gaze didn't leave the ground. She merely nodded, her thoughts tangled up in her mind. She did understand now. The whole thing. She just hoped that it would all be over soon.

She could barley muster a whisper when she responded, "Yes."

* * *

**Okay.....so i don't know if i suck at battle scenes or not. Oh well....hopefully i can get another chapter in soon. But since i'm banned from the computer on weekdays, it might take a little while. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

**~Oliver!**


	10. Red Roses and Ivory Keys

**Disclaimer: i dont own Teen Titans or Twilight.....they belong to the cool people (except whoever cancled the TT series)**

**OMG...FFFFFIIIIIINNNNNAAAALLLLLYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That took forever! But it's done now! So you don't have to kill me!**

**Okay so during these past few weeks i've learned some very important tips for life that i thought you should know:**

**Tip #1: Never EVER watch Ghost Adventures on the Travel Channel before going to bed. I swear i didn't sleep untill about 3:OO in the morning!**

**Tip #2: If your a christian and your church has a Deciple Now....DO IT! It's soooooo much fun!**

**TIp#3: I jumped up and down for this because TEEN TITANS NOW PLAYS ON BOOMERANG EVERY WEEKNIGHT AT 9:30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear when we first found out, me and my little borther jumped up and down singing to the theme song!**

**Tip #4: For all those who know what i'm talking about....The fifth Maximum Ride book comes out March 16th! And the fifth Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Titled: the Last Olympian) comes out May 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woo-Hoo!**

**Okay so i'm gonna stop ranting on about unimportant stuff and let you get on with your life :-P**

**_PS: MUCHO IMPORTANTE!_ Okay two of my bestest friends are going throught a really really really rough time with their families. Please Please with all your heart pray for them. Also pray for my other bestest friend because her grandmother just died last night from cancer. So please with all your heart, mind, body, and soul.......pray for them and their families. I will be so happy if you do :-)**

* * *

10. Red Roses and Ivory Keys

Robin slowly gained consciousness. The dimmed lights of his bedroom slowly came into focus as he opened his eyes. Robin groaned and put a hand on his head at the slight pain that had come from Raven's powers. He slowly sat up into a sitting position on his bed. He closed his eyes again, rubbing his temples to stop the migraine. Stupid dark magic he thought silently.

"That 'stupid dark magic' just saved Star's life Robin. I'd be a little more thankful for it if I were you," Robin didn't open his eyes to acknowledge Edward's comment. He could sensibly feel his heart drop down to the earth's core from the guilt he felt. He felt ashamed, and, he had to admit, scared. He shook slightly as he remembered himself attacking Star. It was something he hoped that he would never experience again.

Robin sighed loudly, then sniffed the air in his room. Metal, horses, and an indescribable dark smell inhabited the air.

Robin sighed with frustration. "Are you trying to make me feel worse?" he asked, his voice somewhat distant. He opened his eyes as he leaned his head against the backboard of his bed. The others just stared at him, almost feeling the guilt radiate from him. Robin turned his head towards Raven, who had her hood up and was staring at the floor. Obviously, she blamed herself for the whole situation.

Robin looked at her with remorseful eyes. "It wasn't your fault Raven," he said to her in a small voice.

Raven opened her eyes and looked at her leader. "But it was," she said, her voice cracking a little. "If I had put the shield up then…" She flinched as a nearby lamp was encased in black and exploded.

Edward looked at her, "Raven relax, if anyone is to be blamed it should be me. I should have reminded you to put it up."

Robin stared at them astonished. "Are you kidding? I'm the one who was stupid enough to go get bitten when you told me not to."

Beastboy just sighed, not really feeling like going through this. "Dudes, it doesn't matter whose to blame."

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, it's nobody's fault. What does matter, is how we're going to deal with it."

Edward paused as he looked at the boys then sighed. "I agree with you guys. Robin do you remember anything from your…."Edward paused, trying to look for a better word to describe Robin's attack.

Robin answered before he could think of one, "I remember pretty much all of it. I also remember feeling…I guess you would say 'present' during the attack. Like the real me was in my mind, silently watching. It was like that part of my brain was shouting out for me to stop while another presence was controlling my actions."

Raven's expression suddenly lit up. "So that's what I felt. I thought that it was something like a conflict in your mind. And I felt you slightly overcome your temptation right before I knocked you out."

All of a sudden, Edward laughed. Everyone looked at him as if he had just said 'I'm Hitler, and I'm gonna eat a purple doorknob'.

Robin raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…care to explain? Your enthusiasm is confusing us."

Edward simply shook his head in amazement. "You, my friend, are some fighter."

He went over and placed a uplifting hand on Robin's shoulder, grinning down at him. "At this rate…you should be immune to Starfire's scent in a few weeks at the most. You're fighting back when you don't even realize it."

Robin gawked at him, "Are you serious?" Edward nodded. Robin just sat where he was, dumbstruck. Everyone in the room laughed at the silly expression he had on his face. Even Raven smiled at her so-called 'fearless' leader.

Robin, seemingly ignoring everyone's laughter, just sat there, his joy lifting the guilt from his body for the moment. Just then, he saw a flash of scarlet out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards a small wooden nightstand next to his bed and saw a fully bloomed, red rose.

Robin reached out to it slowly, taking with his right hand. And as soon as he touched the stem, he knew who it was from. He smiled as he brought the rose up to his face, and took his time inhaling the relaxing fragrance that came from it. He only realized after that, that everyone was staring at him.

Beastboy scratched his head. "Dude, is that from Starfire?"

"No Beastboy, it's from Keira Knightley." Raven said, each word dripped in dry sarcasm.

Beastboy looked at her, shocked. "Dude! That's awesome!"

Raven groaned and rubbed her temples with her hands, "I. Give. Up."

Edward spoke up," Never mind her Beastboy. How did she get inside to put it there?"

Robin looked at the others, "Did anybody put it in here for her?"

Edward shook his head, his eyes staring straight ahead, "From what I'm hearing, neither Bella, Alice, Nessie, or Jacob have come in here. It was Starfire."

"Wasn't it you, Beastboy, who was guarding the door to Robin's room?" Raven said, staring at the green changeling.

Beastboy, who was trying to move his hands in two different directions at once (A/N: which, I know from experience, almost nobody can do), stared at Raven "Huh?"

Cyborg thought for a second, "Yeah…it was Grass Stain that was guarding the door."

Raven went ahead and answered the question, "Which means Star snuck past him."

They all sent accusing looks at Beastboy, who tried his best to look innocent.

He gave them all a nervous laugh, "Uhh…hehe...you see,…um…it's quite a funny story.." He stuttered, trying to find words that would prove his innocence.

Cyborg gave him a sly look, "You were guarding the door as a dog, weren't you?"

"Hey! You said to guard the door, and Rottweilers are one of the best guard dogs out there!" he shouted, throwing his hands out to his sides.

Edward looked at him, "And…."

Beastboy dropped his arms and let his head drop in defeat, "She had a tennis ball."

Edward, and Cyborg both hit their foreheads with their palms. Raven dropped her head into her hand, then took the pleasure of slapping the back of Beastboy's head and watching him as he fell from the impact after he let out a small "Eeehh!"

Robin just sat back against the backboard of the bed again, laughing softly, the rose still in his hand.

---------------------------------

Robin and Edward were walking towards the common room. The others had gotten bored with watching Edward make sure that Robin was okay, so they had left a little while ago. Robin looked at Edward, and went ahead and asked the thing that was on his mind.

"How did she take it? The attack?" Robin asked Edward. He had to make an effort to say the word 'attack', but he forced it out of him. He figured it couldn't be that bad, since she had snuck into his room. Robin had the rose in both hands, absentmindedly twirling it around by the stem.

Edward looked down at Robin, who was staring straight as they kept walking.

Edward looked forward again. "Well…..she was stunned at the least. When we got back to the Tower her mind was just blank. Like everything was erased from it. She sat on the couch, staring into space for about thirty minutes. Then she suddenly got up and said that she was going for a walk. She came back an hour later, back to normal. She was smiling and humming to herself. After that she asked Raven if she wanted to meditate and she just went back to her all-to-familiar lighthearted self."

Robin stared straight ahead, thinking about what Edward had just told him. Star wasn't the best person at handling shock. It would take a while for her to get back to normal. She also was better when someone talked to her about it. Mainly Raven or himself. But handling it in and hour and a half? And by herself? That didn't seem like Starfire at all.

Robin looked down at the rose he held in his hands. She had gotten this for him, snuck past Beastboy, and secretly put it on his bed-stand. And even with Edward's special ability, she did it without anyone noticing. She must not have been a single bit afraid of him. That small thought warmed his heart. He was going to have to have a little one-on-one talk with her later.

While Robin was thinking, he noticed how Edward's expression lit up.

"What's up?" Robin asked him.

Edward looked down at him, out of his daze. "My piano's in." he simply said.

"Huh?" Robin said, confused.

"I told Carlisle to send my keyboard to the Tower. I miss playing on it. I'd much rather the original grand piano I have at home, but I can't really get it here. So I'll just stick with the keyboard," he finished with a smile.

They had just reached the end of the hall and waited while the metal doors swished open to reveal Cyborg, Nessie, and Beastboy setting up a beautiful, slick black grand piano.

Edward's eyes went wide at the sight, "Or not."

Cyborg looked up and saw them, "Oh, hey guys! We're almost done here. Just a few more screws left. Man Edward, when you said that your dad was sending a piano, you didn't lie! I mean, who disassembles a piano then ships it in like twenty boxes to another state?"

Edward looked down at Robin. "You don't mind do you?" he asked.

Robin smiled and shook his head. "Not in the least. Besides, I could use some music." They both turned back to the gorgeous piano that was standing before them. Robin took his time taking the sight in. First of all, it definitely wasn't factory made. He went up and stroked the rim above the pure white keys. He chuckled as his senses recognized the smell and touch. "Is this oak?" he asked Edward.

The vampire nodded, "Live oak actually, straight out of the heart of Louisiana's forests. You should go hiking there sometime, it's simply breathtaking. Anyway, the tree had been torn up by a hurricane, and I didn't want it to go to waste. So I contacted an old friend of Carlisle's who specializes in making furniture, and I asked him if he was up to it. I was surprised when he called me three days later telling me I could come pick it up."

Robin nodded, still running his hands along the piano's rim. He moved his hand down to the front, pressing a few of the ivory white keys. They made a soft sound, not the mechanical drone of a electric keyboard, but a real enchanting sound of a piano.

The whirr sound of Cyborg's drill finally stopped and he got out from under the piano. "Done!"

Suddenly, the metal doors to the right hallway swished open. Bella, Raven, and Alice stepped through it, followed by none other than…..Starfire.

Robin stared at her, wondering how she couldn't be afraid. That's when they caught each others gaze. They both froze for a moment, just staring at each other. Robin waited for her reaction, not knowing what exactly to expect. Then, to his amazement, she threw him one of her beautiful smiles. "Hello Robin, I assume you are feeling better?" she asked him kindly.

Robin stood still out of shock more than anything. She hadn't flinched, backed away, hesitated, nothing! It was like he had never attacked her.

Beastboy and Cyborg cocked their heads to the side. "Uh…Star.." Beastboy started.

"Yes?"

Beastboy paused, his mouth hanging open, "Um…do you remember hitting your head on anything?"

Now Starfire was confused, "Um…no. I am pretty sure I have not suffered any head injuries recently. Why do you ask?" She looked around at everyone else, who had the same confused and concerned expression on their faces. That's when she caught sight of the beautiful piano in the middle of the room.

She floated over to it, her eyes wide with astonishment. She lifted her hand and tentatively stroked the black and white keys. She looked back at the others. "Please, what is this device?"

Cyborg walked to her and smiled. "It's called a piano Star. See you press down on the keys and they play music." He then demonstrated by playing a few notes that seemed to linger in the air, calming everyone's mind with their beautiful sounds.

Suddenly, recognition shone all across Starfire's face. "On Tamaran we have a musical instrument almost precisely identical this one. Of course, this one in particular sounds much more glorious."

"Did you ever learn how to play it?" Bella asked the red-head.

"Yes, I did. Though I may be, how do you say it, 'rusty' from not playing for so long." Starfire said while softly playing a few random keys to keep the peaceful atmosphere in the room.

"Well…there is one song that I remember."

Raven levitated the piano bench down behind Star so she could sit down. "Let's hear it," she said with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

Starfire nodded and sat down on the bench. She played every key to get a feeling of where to place her hands. After testing it out a few times, she put both hands on the keyboard and began to play.

Everyone's mouths dropped in astonishment. The music that floated from the piano was beautiful, soft and calming. It was a simple song, nothing too fancy or overdone. They way she mixed the high and low keys made a soft lullaby that seemed to relax everyone in the room. Star hummed to it, creating a soft echo that blended in beautifully with the music she made on the piano. Her hands were on opposite ends of the piano. Her left on the low notes, and her right on the melodious high notes.

The music reached Robin, and he closed his eyes and simply listened. He could tell it was some sort of lullaby. Something that would put any troubled mind into a deep, serene sleep. Something that could scare all the monsters away, and leave you feeling loved. It was something original and mystical at the same time. It was the reason Robin liked live music more than the recorded ones. Robin opened his eyes and stared at Starfire again. But there was something different with her. She was staring at the keys intently, the smile no longer on her face. Something was bothering her, he could tell. He could always tell. He took a glance at Edward, and it appears that he was reading her mind. His expression was brokenhearted.

Star ended the song, the last notes lingering in the air until they faded completely. She sat there for a little bit, just looking at the piano. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and saw Edward looking down at her. "That was beautiful Star."

She smiled up at him, "I thank you, but I am afraid I know no more songs. Do you wish to play. After all, it is yours." She paused for a second, silently sending him a message. Edward nodded, answering both her silent and spoken questions at the same time.

Star got up, allowing Edward to sit down. "How about I play Esme's favorite?" He looked towards Bella, Alice, and Renesmee. They all gathered around, excitedly approving his question. Cyborg, and Beastboy also got closer, excited to listen to another song. Raven gave a small glance at Star, who had backed away from the piano to give everyone some more room. Raven thought of going to talk to her, but decided to give her some alone time instead, and headed to make sure Beastboy wasn't going to break the grand piano.

Edward was now playing a fast-paced, and exuberant song. All the others around the piano were laughing and tapping their feet. They were so into it, that nobody saw Starfire slip out of the room, and into the hall. That is, if you didn't count Robin.

------------------------------------------------

Robin silently followed the beautiful alien out of the room. He looked in Star's room, but she wasn't in there. There was one more place to check though. Robin walked down the hall more until he came to a set of stairs with a door at the top. He climbed the stairs, and went through the door that led to the roof of Titan's Tower. Just as he had guessed, Starfire was standing near the edge, staring out at the horizon. Robin slowly walked up next to her, but keeping some distance. He didn't want to accidentally attack her again. "Hey, Starfire are you alright?"

She nodded, still looking out at the ocean. "Yes, I am fine. Just…a little sad."

"Did that song you just played have anything to do with it?"

Starfire looked at him. He could tell that she was going to avoid the topic, but he had to know why a simple song made her like this.

"It was nothing. I am truly fine Robin. You do not need to worry."

Robin sighed. "I thought we had the whole 'worry' conversation already."

"It was nothing Robin. You would not understand," she simply stated.

"Starfire, I understand enough to realize that you're _not _okay." he paused, waiting as his words sunk in. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked her.

Starfire stared at him, bewildered. "Why should I be?"

Robin gaped. "Starfire, don't you remember? I almost killed you two days ago! You're acting like nothing has happened."

Starfire was getting a little agitated. "I do remember Robin. Do you actually think I could forget something like that?"

"Well, your acting like you've already forgotten! I'm your boyfriend Star, I think I should have the right to know what's going…."

"There is nothing wrong with me! Why are you thinking that I need help?"

"You just left the living room after playing some song, silently asking Edward to cover for you! If that isn't a sign than I don't know what is!"

"Well, it is something you cannot handle! You have never went through what I went through!"

"I bet I have Star, if you would just…"

"I know for a fact that you have never…."

"…tell me what's wrong. I know exactly…"

"…been in your…"

"…what's going on…."

"….life an…."

"…..if you just tell…"

"..EXPERIMENT!"

They had both been shouting at each other by now, their sentences overlapping each others. They had been unconsciously walking towards each other, which left them about a foot away from each other. But when Star shouted that last word, Robin was left silent.

He stared at her in astonishment. "A….what?"

Starfire stared into his eyes, breathing deep. "That lullaby, was my mother's. I used to play it for the small children on the ship where I was a prisoner. We were captured, me , Blackfire, and my brother, Ryand'r. We were captured by a horrible race called the Psions. On their ship and planet, we spent out lives being experimented on. One of which resulted in these."

She silently conjured up a small star bolt, and held it in between both of them. The soft green light cast shadows across their faces, like when a child held a flashlight under his chin. She made the star bolt disappear and let her arm drop.

" I played that lullaby for all of those children who were younger that I was. Most of them went through the same torture that me and my siblings went through. And for a moment, they could forget where they were, and what my happen. I lost a lot of friends in that prison. Now my parents have passed on, I do not know where my brother is, and Blackfire may be cursing my name as we speak. I am not afraid of you Robin, because I cannot bare to lose another person that I love."

Robin didn't say anything, but pulled Starfire into a tight hug. Star wrapped her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him. Robin ran his hands up and down her back, trying to stop the visible shaking of her body. "Shhh Star, it alright. I'm sorry."

They stayed there, in each others arms for a long time. They didn't know how much time had passed, but before they knew it, the sun had started setting. Starfire had finally calmed down, but they still held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. That's when Robin realized something. "Starfire…"

"Yes?" she said softly.

"You were right. The small baby steps didn't do anything. All it took was one big jump."

Starfire looked up at him, confused. He smiled down at her. Then she realized where she was. Robin was hugging her. The gap between them had closed a long time ago. He was holding her in his arms, and _not_ trying to kill her.

She gasped and backed away till they were arms length apart. "Robin…." She couldn't put it into words. Robin finished for her

"We did it! I'm immune to your scent!"

He pulled her back into a tight hug and swung her around in a circle. Both of them ecstatic and laughing.

Starfire gazed up at him, "Robin I cannot believe it!"

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. "Come we must tell the others!"

And with that, they both ran down to tell everyone that Robin was officially a 'vegetarian' and that Starfire was finally safe.

* * *

**Yippie!!!!!!!!! Happy ending for once!!!!!!! Okay so if you want a little example of what Star's lullaby was like, i suggest you listen to the piano on Already Over by Red (it's kinda hard to hear during the middle of the song but it's there) or Can't Take it In by Imogen Heap. I'll try to get the next chapter in quicker than last time! **

**Lurve all ya'll!**

**~Oliver**


	11. Camping

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Twilight STOP BUGGING ME!**

Oh my gosh! This is the first time i've updated in like, what, two months! i feel ashamed of myself! :-P Final exams are coming up and after that i'll be able to update more often. It's just that and our teachers suddenly had this notion that they had to give us like a zillion tests, homework, and video projects (stupid Free Enterprise) right before we have to do our final exams! Erg.

Well, i'm not going to keep you from this chapter any longer :-)

PS:  
I dedicate this chapter to my friends who just graduated High School! I'm happy 4 yall! You know who you are ;-)

* * *

**11. Camping**

Robin surprisingly kept his balance as Star jerkily pulled him down the stairs from the roof and into the common room. Star and Robin burst into the room, and everyone looked at them.

At first, they all jumped up in alarm at seeing how close to Star Robin was, but then stopped in their tracks with confused looks.

Edward stared at both of them, "What happened?"

Robin couldn't contain himself and just shouted it out to the world, "I'm immune!"

All the couple heard from their friends was a large chorus of, "WHAT?"

They all looked at Star and Robin as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Cyborg spoke for everyone when he said, "W-what about Raven's shield? We saw her put it up…whatever happened to that?"

All eyes turned towards the empath. Raven, who'd already seen that question coming, had gone to fetch the spell book from her room. She was already on the page, her finger running back and forth across the page as she quickly tried to look for what had made her shield disappear.

She finally found it and started reading, "It says '… will allow any being to be kept any amount of distance away from another person. However, as the need for the shield diminishes, then so will the shield.' Basically, as Robin's desire for Star's blood decreased, the shield's power did too. And when Robin became immune, it disappeared completely." She closed the book and looked again at the couple.

Edward on the other hand, shot his gaze at Alice, "How come you never saw this coming?"

Alice looked offended and shot back, "You know how frequently my visions change. Even if he ended up killing her instead of becoming resistant to her, I would have never seen it in time."

Edward nodded, then cast a wary glance at Robin. "Are you _absolutely_ positive that her smell doesn't affect you anymore?"

"Yes." Robin stated, he was positive.

"Are you sure?" Edward said, making sure that there was not way that Robin would try to kill her again.

Robin didn't answer, but simply gave Edward a big smile, pulled Star as close to him as possible, and kissed her.

It felt nice and most of all right. He felt like he just had a drink of fresh water after hiking in the desert for two days. He wasn't really sure if he was doing it to convince Edward, or if he was just making up for the two weeks he wasn't allowed to get near her. Whatever reason, it felt good.

Robin ended the kiss, leaving Star blushing, but giggling softly as well. He tried to detect any instinctive impulses that came from it. Besides a slight dryness of his throat, he felt normal. He felt joy flood his body. He felt so relieved and happy, that he felt weightless…or maybe it was the fact that Star had lifted them both off the ground slightly from her cheerfulness.

He set his gaze on Edward, who was staring at him with a look that said 'you insane little kid'. "Does that convince you?"

Edward chuckled and nodded in response.

Cyborg whooped and Raven sent a sympathetic smile their way. Beastboy jumped up and down on the spot with happiness.

Nessie giggled at them, "I don't know about you guys, but I think this calls for a celebration."

Both Cyborg and Beastboy gasped as an idea hit both of them at the same time, but before they could shout it out Robin interrupted.

"No Beastboy…we're not going to Mexico, and that's a no to the road trip Cyborg. I think we want to say _in_ the country this time."

Beastboy's ears dropped, "Aw man! Well, we can't just sit around the house."

Everyone in the room started thinking about what they could do, when Starfire perked up. Pictures of emerald treetops, a shimmering river, and a colossal waterfall from her memory showed themselves. She recalled saying that she had to show the others after the whole murder deal was resolved. Well, she figured that time was now. She tuned to Robin, giving him a smile that would melt even the coldest heart. "I saw the most beautiful place in the reserve! There was an enormous waterfall, and the river was crystal clear. It was so wonderful! Shall we not go camping there?"

Cyborg smiled, "Yeah man! Camping! Outdoor barbeque here I come!"

Beastboy looked at him, "You mean outdoor _tofu _barbeque!"

"Man, you are seriously messed up you know? We're eating meat!"

" Mean stinks. We're having tofu."

"Meat"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"TOFU!"

"ME-"

"SHUT UP!"

Both boys stopped their bickering at the outburst, which was made by everyone in the room.

Bella turned to the others. "Camping would be nice. I think we all need some fresh air. Besides I think we could use some hunting, and maybe we could show Robin how to use his powers."

"And it will be right outside of Jump City. That way we'll be able to receive any calls for help while we're out there."

Everyone looked at Robin and Edward for confirmation of the trip. Edward looked at Robin and grinned at him. Robin grinned back and shrugged his shoulders, one arm still around Star. "Why not?"

-------------------

The team didn't waste time getting ready and packed for their trip. Within five minutes everyone had a small suitcase packed and had changed into blue jean shorts (**A/N: our Spanish teacher's husband calls them "Jhorts":-P**) and t-shirts. They all huddled around the T-Car and were debating about how they were going to get there.

"You and the Titans should take the car" Edward suggested, "We can just run there."

"Then when we get there Star can take over. After all…" he looked over at his girlfriend who was smiling at him," she's the one that found it."

"Yeah, that's good." he picked up his suit case and made sure Jacob was in wolf form before turning back to the leader and saying, "Meet you there."

They took off leaving the Titans staring at them in their wake.

Cyborg then came in with seven sleeping bags piled up in his arms to where they blocked his face. He released all the bundles and they bounced softly along the ground. Cyborg swept the back of his hand across his forehead, "Whew, ya'll know how hard it was to find these things? I almost tore up the hall closet looking for them."

Robin looked warily at them, "Shouldn't they have been easier to find? I mean we use them on out of state alerts don't we?"

Cyborg started picking the sleeping bags up one by one and stuffed them in the trunk of the car. "Probably, but if you think about it, we never sleep during out of state alerts unless we're knocked out."

Robin gave a surprised expression when he realized that Cyborg was right. But he then nodded his head in agreement when he couldn't find anytime they had slept outside of Jump City. Besides Tokyo that is.

Cyborg stuffed the last bag into the car and closed the trunk so hard the car lurched forward a few inches. He gave the Titans a big smile and pumped a fist in the air, "Boo-Yah! Time to hit the road!"

After piling in the car, the Titans drove off through downtown and off towards the Calver Wildlife Reserve.

---------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy said. The others were surprised, he actually wasn't whining yet. The statement was just out of pure curiosity. All the Titans were feeling the same.

Starfire was looking up at the treetops as if she were trying to remember if she saw them on the way to the waterfall. "We should be close."

Beastboy was looking at the ground and saw a frog. He smiled and started following it.

Bella was looking all around her as well, "She's right, I can hear the sound of rushing water so…"

"Whoa!"

All heads turned towards the thick bushes Bestboy had disappeared into. They heard the rustling of leaves and suddenly Beastboy's head poked out of the bush smiling. "Dudes you've so gotta see this!"

He disappeared back into the underbrush and this time the others followed him. When they emerged the only thing that came from them was a stunned silence.

They were gazing at a one hundred foot tall waterfall. It was so tall the water looked like it was falling in slow motion, the rough water eroding the granite cliff-face millimeter by millimeter. There was a rainbow near the top of the waterfall, the large spray of mist made sure it never disappeared until sunset. A slick, sapphire river ran under the rock ledge they were standing on. They saw dark, streamline shapes running along near the surface of the water. Fish.

The water clearly darkened to a dark shade where it was deep, and lightened to a sky blue in the shallows. Emerald trees and grass covered the ravine walls, blending in perfectly with the gray rock. The tops of the redwood and sequoia trees swayed in the wind, making it look like a green wave passing through the forest. The songs of birds rang in the air, not quite as overpowering as the roaring waterfall, but still heard.

Jacob, eyes wide, shook his head, "Beastboy, I think 'whoa' is the understatement of the year."

Bella kept staring at the waterfall, "Starfire you weren't kidding when you said this was beautiful."

Cyborg looked down at his changeling friend, "How in the world did you find this Grass Stain?"

Beastboy gave him a triumphant smile and held up a slimy green frog, which was wiggling around in his hand in an attempt for freedom.

"Frogs lead to wetness!" Beastboy said proudly.

"Very intelligently stated Beastboy," Raven's sarcastic remarked. Everyone laughed at the comment.

Beastboy just shrugged it off and decided to prank her later for it, then busied himself with releasing the frog.

Robin was bent over, looking down at the blue river with admiration. He watched a small school of fish swim around, one small one trying to catch up with the group. He chuckled and sensed a presence next to him. Star had walked up beside him, and was gazing out across the treetops.

He straightened up and looked at her, "How'd you find this place?"

"I truly do not know. I was looking for clues like all the others and I just came upon it. Of course after that was when I met…."

She trailed off, a far off look on her face, her smile gone.

Robin studied her and realized that this is where Lucas found her. He felt a growl creep up in his throat, but he suppressed it. It didn't seem to fit the scenery. Instead he took Star and drew her into a hug.

"I swear if I ever see that creature again in my life I'm gonna rip him to shreds." he promised her.

Star gave him a slight grin, "What happened to your sweet deminor Robin?"

"Just don't go talking to strangers again alright." he said.

Star giggled and leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "Promise."

Robin breathed in her scent, which calmed him. To his surprise he noted that she smelled like wildflowers, and maybe honeysuckle. The smell drew him close to her. He leaned in towards her and kissed her, savoring the pleasant shiver it sent through him.

They broke apart when they felt themselves being lifted from the ground.

"Hey!" Robin said in surprise, he looked down to see himself and Star being lifted onto Edward and Cyborg's shoulders. Both of them had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Is there no privacy?" Robin said to them.

Cyborg smiled up at the boy wonder, "Hey don't blame us. This was Raven's idea."

"No it wasn't." a monotone voice accused from behind them.

Before Robin and Star could turn around and stare at Raven, Edward and Cyborg threw them off, sending them towards the crystal clear water.

Robin's first thought was wondering if this was what it felt like to jump off the top of the Empire State Building. He was shocked and a little scared for as second as he free falled towards the river, but the rush of adrenaline caused the fall to feel exhilarating and he soon found himself laughing.

He took a glance beside him and saw Starfire looking down and laughing as well. Edward and Cyborg had kept them close enough to where they were still holding hands, and it continued that way even as they hit the cool water in the river.

The water was refreshing and smooth, Robin was surprised when he opened his eyes and saw a two foot long catfish swim right in front of him. It seemed to pause for a second to look at the strange animal that just dropped into it's home, but it quickly kept swimming, a bored expression on its face. Robin watched it swim past and then swam towards the surface. When his head was above the water Star was giggling and looking up at the ledge they fell from. He looked up and saw all the others laughing.

He hadn't really realized how far up the ledge had been, but now he realized that they must have dropped at least thirty feet. He could slightly make out the silhouettes of his friends in front of the cloudless sky.

He pointed up and shouted, "That was uncalled for!"

As a response, he saw something leap off the ledge and curl up. He heard Cyborg shout, "Cannonball!"

Robin chuckled, "Uh-oh."

Star looked up at the fast approaching Titan, "Robin, I believe we may need to get out of the way."

Robin was thinking the same, and naturally he had an idea. He grabbed Star's arm and pulled her to where she was facing his back. He put her arms around his neck and looked back at her, "You might want to hold on."

She smiled and did as she was told, then surprisingly, Robin tapped into his vampire state. He didn't change all the way, but just enough for him to shoot halfway out the water and swim both of them to shore in record time.

And just in time because right when they got to land, a gigantic tidal wave created by Cyborg drenched them for the second time that day.

The half-machine popped out of the water smiling, that is until he saw Robin and Star.

They had their arms crossed and were giving him an evil smile.

Cyborg, suddenly realizing the danger he was in, put his hands up defensively, "Now guys…"

Starfire looked at Robin, "Shall we?"

They both gazed back at Cyborg and Robin chuckled, "We shall."

And with that, the underwater tickle fight began.

-------------

Soon, everyone was in the water, playing games and splashing each other. Beastboy even got Raven to come in, in other words, he threw her in. They spent a lot of the day in the water. They played chicken (which everyone found fun to watch), floated down the rapids in inner-tubes, and even jumped off the waterfall into the river.

About two and a half hours into their swimming, Edward called Starfire and Robin out and told them of an idea he had.

"A tug-of-war? Between me and Star?" Robin asked.

Edward grinned, "Yeah, we need to test your strength somehow. What better way than to compare it to a Tameranian's?"

The tug of war challenge was set up in a small clearing near the river, which was to be their campsite later on. Jacob and Renesmee were taking bets on who would win. The others were standing around the clearing anxiously waiting for the match to start.

Robin had already tapped into his vampire side more. He only went half-phased to where he had inhuman strength, but not to far to make his heart stop.

Starfire was standing a ways away from him watching him curiously. Edward had laid a long, thick rope between them and was tying a red ribbon in the middle of it.

Robin felt ADHD. He wanted to be moving, running, swimming, anything besides just standing there. He could feel his energy buzzing in his veins, urging him to us it.

Finally Edward backed away and looked at both of them, "Okay pick up the rope and wait for my mark."

They both did as he said, and looked at each other with determined smiles on their face.

Edward started, "Ready, Set, GO!"

They pulled against each other, but surprisingly, neither person made any progress. Their grips tightened, their feet dug into the soft forest floor, neither of them giving in.

A few seconds later, there was a ripping sound and the rope split in two right on the red ribbon. Both Titans fell flat on their backs.

Star shook her head to get rid of the surprise she felt, and pushed herself into a sitting position. She saw a blur and suddenly Robin was in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

He scrutinized her, then, coming to the conclusion that she was alright, offered her his hand. Star smiled and graciously took it.

Robin looked back at the torn rope, then turned his attention back to Starfire. "I think I won."

Star playfully hit him on the shoulder, which surprisingly didn't hurt. "You did not." she stated.

Robin looked at the others, "Referee, call it! Who won?"

Alice gracefully walked up to the rope and peered down at it with interest. She studied the red ribbon in the middle, and touched the ends of the tear. She straightened back up and looked at everyone else. "According to my calculations…it's a tie."

The rest just stared at her in silence for a minute.

Cyborg looked around at everyone and just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that was very anticlimactic."

---------------------------------------

The sun had set a little while ago. The sky shone with billions of stars that lit up the obscure night sky. The Titans had gone back to camp after one last swim in the fresh river, welcoming the warmth of the fire over the freezing water.

Robin sat a few yards away from the fire. Being a half-vampire and all, he wasn't that cold anyway. He had a forest-green blanket wrapped around his shoulders just out of habit. In his hands, he held a cup of Cyborg's famous hot chocolate (which he somehow cooked over the fire). He was watching, and half-listening, to Beastboy telling ghost stories to the Titans, Jacob, and Renesmee. He softly laughed at him. Beastboy's scary stories weren't really…..well….scary. But at least he was trying.

Robin was still watching him when he felt Edward appear at his side. He smiled up at him, softly saying, "Hey."

Edward sat down next to him and smirked at him briefly. "So Robin, me and the others were going to go hunting in a few minutes. You want to come with us?" He looked at Robin with a strange expression on his face. It looked like he was hoping Robin didn't want to, but also excited to accompany him on his first hunt if he agreed.

Robin smiled at him but shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'll stick to human food." he motioned towards his hot chocolate before continuing, " Especially since I can live off of it." He quietly sipped at the steaming beverage before turning back towards the campfire.

Edward smiled at him, "That's probably a good thing. Well, we'll probably be gone the whole night. If we're not here in the morning, don't be surprised."

"Okay, have fun," Robin said as Edward got up and headed towards Bella and Alice. Robin watched as all three waved good-bye at him. Then, in a flash of color, they were gone.

He sat back against the tree again, closing his eyes and sighed., a small smile on his face. A few weeks ago, he would have laughed at the idea that vampires were real. He would have just brushed it off as one of Beastboy or Cyborg's jokes.

Now, it still seemed like a joke. He still wakes up every morning thinking 'what a strange dream' before going into the living room and seeing Renesmee eating breakfast with the boys, or Edward sitting on the couch watching the news with Bella in his arms. He knew that he was a vampire, but there was still that small voice in the back of his head that kept telling him it was all a bizarre dream, that he'd wake up from it eventually.

Still, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. After all, he had kept in control. He didn't know what happened on the roof the day before, but whatever Starfire did, it worked. He was free of his burden.

"Robin?" he heard a gentle voice call out to him from above. He tilted his head upwards and saw Starfire staring down at him in a purple tank-top and loose grey pajama pants which serviced as her night clothes. She met his gaze, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Star." Robin smiled back at her. He slid over a little bit, opening the blanket draped over him so Star could sit with him.

She graciously accepted his invitation, and sat down next to him. She pulled her side of the blanket over her, snuggling up next to her boyfriend.

Robin put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and allowing her body heat to warm him.

They both stared at the campfire. Beastboy was now shifting into random animals in front of Renesmee, a look of determination increasing on his face every time she shook her head.

Robin shot a sideways glance at Star, who was smiling at them. "What are they doing?"

Star looked at him, the red glow of the fire casting soft shadows across her face, "I believe Beastboy is trying to guess what animal is Renesmee's favorite. Cyborg and Jacob are betting on whether it is a plant or meat-eater."

They watched for a while as Beastboy continuously shifted into different animals. As it turns out, Nessie's favorite animal was a wolf. So, Jacob ended up winning that bet. After some cheering and a marshmallow roasting victory party, the four (and Raven who'd been watching from the sidelines) decided that it was time for bed. They said their goodnights to Robin and Star and headed towards their tents.

Robin figured it was time for him and Star to get some sleep to. He glanced down at her in time to see her stifle a yawn with her hand, then looked at the fire again with sleepy eyes.

Robin chuckled lightly, "Are you tired?"

She sighed, "Only a little." He was convinced otherwise when she sluggishly laid her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head, relishing the warmth that went across his body from the action.

"You should go inside and get some sleep." he said, nodding toward the tents that were set up around the fire.

"But I am much more comfortable right here." Star indicated, smiling slightly.

Robin smiled back at her, "Okay."

He laid his head atop of hers and they were silent for a moment. Robin used this silence to try out his hearing. He closed his eyes, letting his hearing range stretch far across the woods. He suppressed a chuckle when he heard Cyborg's snoring in one of the tents. He reached farther, catching the chirping noise of a frog somewhere, they the sound of a deer wandering around near the river. He listened closely to the deer for a moment. _A buck _,he told himself with some pride. _A young one, maybe two years old_. He reached out again, but this time, he caught something different. He could tell by the noise it was making that it wasn't a deer. For instance, it was taller. About the same weight as a deer, but it was moving at about the speed of a cheetah. If it wasn't a deer….. then what was it?

"Robin?" his thoughts were broken once again by Starfire, who was looking up at him with concern. "What is the matter?"

Robin stared at her blankly for a moment, not noticing that his expression had changed when he heard the noise. Robin shook his head slowly, as if he were getting rid of the noise the unknown creature was making. "It's nothing Star." he whispered. _It was probably just Edward or one of the others._

He looked down at Starfire, who was still looking at him with unease, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, I swear. I was listening and I heard Edward running. It startled me, that's all."

Star took it as the truth and nodded, laying her head back on his shoulder, her eyelids drooping sleepily.

After a few moments she spoke again, but this time her voice sounded a bit faint, as if she were half asleep. "Robin."

"Yeah"

He saw a taunting smile play across her lips, "I want a rematch at the 'Tug-of-War' tomorrow."

Robin chuckled a little and said, "Oh yeah? Well, I'm gonna win."

"No you won't." Star half-yawned half-said as she closed her eyes.

Robin watched as her body gradually lost it's tension, and her breathing even out. He stared at her in fascination. The red light from the fire's embers, and the pale moonlight shone across her skin, making it seem as if she were glowing. Robin suddenly had to impulse to touch her, as if the light was making him feel closer to her than he already was. The hand that wasn't curled around her waist lifted and, as if it were magnetized, slowly went towards her. He gently caressed Star's cheek with the back of this fingers. Star sighed at the touch and instinctually snuggled into it.

Robin smiled, but withdrew his hand slowly, not wanting to wake her. He suddenly felt all his exhaustion from the day catch up with him. He decided to go with the flow and sleep like all his friends.

He closed his eyes and once again, laid his head on Star's, and let himself drift into unconsciousness. But just before he was asleep, he heard it again. The footsteps of the creature he'd heard before, but this time they were closer. Since he was in a sort of doze, Robin just disregarded it. It wasn't till he felt something sharp prick his neck, that he realized that something was very wrong. He tried to get up to see what was happening, but whatever drug had been injected in him was quickly causing him to fall asleep. He stayed conscious long enough to hear a dark, sinister voice whisper four words that shook him to the core.

"Time for some fun…."

* * *

Haha! i love it! Fun chapter....spookey ending! Hope yall enjoyed it!

~Oliver


	12. Gone

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my own characters. But you know that already dontcha.**_

Yes!!!! It is finally summer! I thought it would never come! Well, i actuall have no anouncements today :-)

**a person:** First of all...i'd like to give you two thumbs up for originality with your name ;-) Haha thanks for the review! Here's the chapter, hope you likie!

**Me, Myself, and I:** Okay you had me going for a second. At first i was like "wait...what'd i do wrong?!" but then i read the rest and i was like "whew, OK! I got it now" :-P Hope you like the chapter!

Enjoy my beloved readers!

* * *

12. Gone

Robin gasped and shot up into a sitting position. He had been lying on the forest floor on his side. It was still the middle of the night, but Robin had no way of knowing how long he had been knocked out. The fire was out, the bright red glow had now turned into ashes, but the moon was full, and Robin could see the forest as clear as day.

Robin reached up to touch his neck, and he felt a sharp stinging sensation where he had been stuck with a syringe.

He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to get the stiffness out of his neck. He reached his arms out to the side to loosen them up too, when he realized something was wrong.

He looked to both sides of him. He stood up with all of his vampire speed and looked all around the tree that he was sleeping next to. Horror spread across his face as realization hit him like a rock. He stopped breathing, his heart leapt up into his throat. "No…" was all he managed to whisper.

"Robin?" he heard Raven's monotone voice call from the tents. She had sensed her leader's panic, which had woken her up. She went towards Robin, who was frantically looking around him with panic in his masked eyes.

Raven realized that something had to be extremely wrong if Robin, 'Mr. Cool-and-Calm- whenever-something-bad-happens-Robin' was acting like this. She ran up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She turned him to face her and said slowly, "Robin, what's the matter?"

Robin looked at her with anxiety written across his face, "She's gone."

Raven froze, eyes wide. She partially comprehended the horrifying message that the statement sent, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"W-what?" she barely whispered.

She felt Robin's body slowly tense under her grasp. His hands clenched and she saw his skin lose all it's color. Robin locked eyes with her, and her fears were confirmed when she heard him growl, "Starfire is gone."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Starfire woke up slowly, her thoughts foggy and disoriented. She shook her head slowly, trying to dislodge the feeling, and stayed still till the dizziness left her. She groaned and rolled over onto her side slowly and was surprised when she heard the sound of gravel shifting beneath her. Confused, she lifted herself onto her hands and knees and found that she was on a small bed of smooth rocks next to the river they had swam in earlier today.

She looked towards her right and saw the dark forest. Her eyebrows nit together as she tried to figure out what happened.

She disconcertingly picked up one of the smooth stones and stroked it, confusion written all across her face._ How did I get here?_

She figured that she should get back to camp, but when she moved to get up, she noticed a strange stiffness in her body. She rubbed her neck as she felt a small flash of pain. She stopped moving her hand when she felt a strange object lodged in the side of her neck. She pulled it out and made out the form of a dart no thicker than the piece of lead in a pencil.

She had the sudden feeling that she needed to leave _right_ then. She stood up and headed towards the woods to try and find her way back to camp, but froze when she hear a taunting voice behind her that sounded all too familiar.

"Awake at last Princess?"

She spun around to see the form of Lucas leaning in the shadows against the cliff side, his red eyes intensely scrutinizing her. He had a content expression on his face, but he wasn't smiling. Starfire felt a cold shiver run up her spine, and she instinctively stepped back. He casually walked out of the shadows, he made no sound as he lightly placed his feet on the black rocks. "We didn't get to finish our game last time. I feel really anxious to play again."

He kept his eyes trained on Starfire and walked until he was about five feet from her. He leaned towards her and whispered to where she could hear. "And there will be no interferences this time."

_Run _her mind practically screamed. Star stole a glance of the woods out of the corner of her eyes. She had to get back to camp. She had to warn the others and leave as soon as possible. But first, she needed to distract Lucas.

She gripped the smooth rock she held in her hand tightly. She threw it with all her strength at the vampire. The rock soared through the air as fast as a bullet. Lucas was caught off guard and hissed as the rock made a decent sized cut on his side.

Star saw the opening and flew towards the tree line. She was almost there when something hard slammed into her chest. She fell back hard onto the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Turning on her side, she gasped for breath and looked up in time to see Lucas smiling at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. You shouldn't try to run. Ethan and Zane are well capable of breaking a few ribs."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him. She was surrounded by a dozen escape routes, but was about as free as a moth in a spider's web.

She rose to her feet when she saw Lucas approach her. She backed up but soon found herself up against one of the cliff sides. Lucas put a hand on her shoulder and held her there. She gave him a threatening glare, "Let me go."

Lucas simply smiled at the threat, "Sorry love, but I don't give in that easily."

Lucas held her tighter against the granite wall as he felt her struggle. "Listen, let's not make this difficult. If you don't fight, we'll make it quick and painless. You won't feel a thing. How about it Princess? Will you come quietly?"

He looked at her for an answer. Starfire's expression turned hard, and her eyes began to shine a bright green. She turned to face him, "Sorry, but I don't give in that easily."

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean 'Starfire's gone'?" Cyborg shouted. Raven had practically dragged Cyborg, Beastboy, Renesmee, and Jacob from their tents when Robin had told her the situation.

"I mean she was here and now she's not." Raven said, her arms crossed.

"Well she couldn't just have gone 'poof' and disappeared, right? Uh…could she?" Beastboy said, looking at Raven. The sorceress just shrugged at him. She didn't really know what to think.

Renesmee musical voice cut through the silence, "Maybe Mom, Dad, or Aunt Alice came and took her somewhere. That's a possibility right?"

"No it's not."

The teens turned towards Robin, who had been circling the campsite for something… anything. He was hunched down on the ground, his eyes trained on something. The Titans all gave each other wary looks, then they walked towards their leader.

When they reached him, Robin looked up at the empath and nodded towards the forest floor. Raven peered down at the soft ground in front of Robin. She saw nothing but wet mud and dead leaves. She turned to give Robin an accusing look, but he was staring at the ground with interest. He was so silent, she wasn't even sure if he was breathing. However, the thing that caught her attention was his expression. His eyes were narrowed, and he was stiff, as if he were concentration very hard on something.

Robin felt her eyes on him and he lifted his head. "Do you see it?" he asked softly, as if he were afraid of being overheard. Raven blinked in confusion and shook her head. The Boy Wonder turned to his mechanical friend. "Cyborg, can you give us some light?"

Cyborg nodded, then felt a wave of remorse settle on him. Whenever any of them said that, it was usually addressed towards Star. He didn't like the feeling. It felt like he was taking her place. He shook his head and turned on his shoulder light. He hoped it would help them find his little sis, so he wouldn't have to experience the feeling again.

Robin put his hand towards the ground, "There. Look closely." The other's leaned in as Cyborg's light settled on the spot Robin was pointing at.

There it was. Its outline was very faint, and its sole's imprint wasn't anything more than millimeter tall ridges, but it was there alright. A footprint. Barely visible to the human eye; even Raven had focus pretty hard to catch it.

Beastboy looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Dude, you've got some wicked eyesight."

Robin stood up, all business. "The scent's familiar, but it isn't the Cullen's."

Raven knelt down next to the mark and folded her hands above it. "It's time we found out whose this is. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her eyes and hands shone white as she read the spiritual aura around the footprint.

The others backed away slightly as Raven went to work. Waves of white magic seemed to surround the print, as if it were seeking something hidden within the soil. The light traced the outline of it, searching. Then suddenly, they froze. The tendrils of light whipped back to their master and disappeared.

Raven stood up and looked at the others with an almost frightened expression. When Robin saw her, his expression became identical. "Raven, who has her?"

Her body instantly tensed. Out of anger or fear she didn't know. She whispered, "Lucas."

Robin let out an audible growl and bared his teeth like an enraged dog about to attack.

"You can't be serious can you? I mean we saw the other vampires leave!" Beastboy said.

"That doesn't mean they did. They could have been in the city this whole time, biding their time till we were off guard." Jacob said in a humorless voice, his eyes downcast.

"We can discuss this later, what matters is that they have our girl. We need to get moving." Cyborg cracked his knuckles, verifying his statement. They all nodded and instinctively looked towards Robin for instructions.

Robin was more than ready, "Renesmee, go track your parents. Tell them what's happened and have them search. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg see if you can pick up Star's locater, her scent, her mind, anything. Jacob you and me will follow Lucas' trail. Any questions?"

To no big surprise, no one spoke of any. Robin nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, lets move it." and with that Beastboy morphed into a bloodhound and raced into the trees. Cyborg turned on his locating system and ran in a different direction, determination clear on his face. Nessie ran in the direction her parents left, running a little faster than usual. Robin looked towards his left and saw a large reddish-brown wolf beside him, looking at him expectantly. Robin nodded, answering a silent question. "Yeah, I can handle it." He seemed to have spoken more to himself than to Jacob.

"Robin." he spun around with annoyance to face Raven. The empath gave him a semi-glare and pointed out, " For future reference…these vampires outnumber you. Not to mention the fact that they have way more experience being what they are than you."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And …this information is supposed to keep me from saving Star while that animal does God knows what to her?"

Raven scoffed but let the comment go. "The point is don't do anything rash. And try to _not_ die. None of you."

"I was going to try to avoid that anyway, but point taken. Good luck." And with that, they dashed off into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------

Starfire hit the ground hard, but it hardly affected her. She shot up off the ground quickly, adrenaline keeping her alert. She looked up in time to see a fist going towards her head, a move that would've knocked her out, if not broken her neck. She reacted swiftly, using her quick reflexes she acquired while with the Titans, and quickly caught Lucas' hand in her own before it met it's target. In defense, she threw her other hand out and forward to deliver a punch to his stomach.

Unsurprisingly, he caught hers, and a small battle of stamina began. Lucas chuckled slightly, but Star could tell he was straining. "Like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, wouldn't you say?" Star just glared at him.

"But, in case you've forgotten, the unstoppable force is thirsty." He teasingly licked his lips, eying her throat.

Star's eyes lit up and her eyebeams hit the vampire straight in the chest, sending him back into the cliff wall. She then took her chance while Lucas was dazed to catch her breath. She ran and hid behind a large rock near the cliff. On impulse, she put a hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing; however, she knew it wouldn't help.

Lucas grunted as he pushed himself out of the crater the impact had made in the rock. He shook his head to get the grey dust out of his hair. When he saw no one in front of him, he smiled. "I congratulate you Princess. Nobody's actually been able to hurt me before. If I had any blood in me I swear I'd have a large bruise on my back."

Star tensed at his words, knowing that her moment of rest would be over soon. Part of her wished for him to just get on with it. She hated this whole Cat-and-Mouse game he was playing with her. She hated waiting for him to appear out of nowhere, she'd much rather him just skip the taunting and the surprise attack so she wouldn't be caught off guard. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen.

Lucas walked around slowly, pretending he had no idea where she was. "You do know that hiding is pointless. I can so easily find you. You breathing is like the sound of someone firing a gun right next to me. Your heartbeat like explosions. And I have to say I am impressed with your strength. We're about equal in that ability. But speed…I'm not so sure of. I doubt your as fast as me."

His footsteps had been growing louder, closer, more distinct. Starfire had stopped breathing altogether. When the sound stopped she froze.

After a minute of silence, she risked a look back behind her. But when she turned her head, there was nobody there. She let out a breath of relief, when she heard something hit the gravel in front of her. She turned around and held back a scream of surprise when she saw Lucas a foot from her, smiling wickedly.

She tried to get away, but he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the rock, laughing. "Don't you get it Princess? You can't run, and there's no way you can hide from us. Even if you do fight, you will die tonight. One way or another." He was whispering now, his voice sending chills up her spine.

But just as she had said before, she wasn't going to give in easily. Star charged up an star bolt in her hand, and pulled her arm back. She threw her fist towards Lucas. But he proved his point about his speed when he caught her forearm. She looked at him with slight alarm but quickly hid it under an angry expression. Lucas, however, saw through her mask and chuckled darkly. "So stubborn."

He gripped her arm tightly, as if giving a warning. Then, using his vampire strength, he quickly twisted his hand to the left. Stopping when he heard a satisfying snap of bone.

"AHH!" Star's eyes went wide and she screamed out as she felt a splintering pain shoot up through her arm and shoulder. She saw light flash behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes.

There was a small voice in the back of her head that somehow shouted over the pain. Telling her that she wouldn't last long with a broken arm. She had one less way to shoot star bolts. She might as well been declared handicap next to a vampire. One thing was for sure, she needed help.

She opened her eyes, and glared at Lucas. She was slightly surprised to see him staring off into the distance with a confused look on his face. She saw her chance and took it. She took a deep breath, determined to get the one word out.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ethan and Zane near the forest's edge. Ethan caught her eye and guessed her plan. "Lucas…" he warned.

Lucas looked back and took the whole situation in in a millisecond. He glared at Starfire. "Princess, don't you even think…"

"Help!" she shouted and had a smugly thought _Too late_.

------------------------------

Robin and Jacob had been running into the heart of the woods, following the clear trail the vampires had left for them. Jacob was running fast, his strong legs and his belonging to the forest made him more than fit. Robin was a full vampire now. He was sure he was even faster than Jacob. Still they ran side by side. They'd run all the way, slowing once or twice to catch the scent again, but they never stopped. Until….

"A fork in the road?" he said curiously as he and the werewolf beside him skidded to a stop. The scent had split in two. One trail leading to the west, one to the east. Robin felt a small breeze as Jacob phased back into a human. "More like a fork in the smell." Jacob said.

Robin nodded, "They knew we'd be looking for them."

Jacob took a deep breath, then paused. His expression turning from thoughtful to confused. He walked towards the left scent and sniffed again, but slowly this time. "There's…another scent in this one. I have no earthly idea what or whose it is though."

"That's probably the fake trail then. Do you recognize anything from the other smell?"

Jacob looked down the trail with distant eyes, he shook his head slowly. "It's not a vampire I can tell you that. But other than that it's unfamiliar."

It was Robin's turn to become confused now. "Not a vampire?"

It was unexpected he had to admit, but he would have to worry about that later. The important think was that the right scent lead towards Star. "Jacob, take the left trail. See if you can figure out what made the unfamiliar scent. I'll take the right trail."

Jacob nodded, not arguing with him. He quickly phased back into a wolf, and raced down the trail.

Robin didn't look back as he ran the opposite way.

This trail was trickier. It swerved back and forth a lot, most cut to the side so fast that he had to back up and catch it again. He kept up with it though, and a few minutes into following the trail he heard something. A distant, but distinct scream of pain reached his ears and caused him to freeze.

His stomach clenched and he ran towards the noise. He ran a good distance, but stopped after a while, needing to hear Star's voice again so he would know exactly where she was.

He dimly noticed that a small wind blew from behind him, carrying his scent forward. He cursed softly at the bad luck but kept quiet.

He wasn't sure if he was more relieved or horrified when he heard Starfire scream, "Help!"

He followed the sound of her voice, his defensive side kicking in. He threw out Raven's warnings from earlier and ran. He was going to save her, and make sure this never happened again. Even if it meant giving his own life.

----------------------------------------------

Starfire bit back a scream as she hit the ground again. Her arm throbbed with unending pain. She had landed near the side of the river, the upper half of her body in the water.

"You're beginning to annoy me." She heard Lucas coming closer to her, and tried to get up. But he was faster. He put a knee on her back and pushed her back down. Then he put both hands on her head and forced it down as well.

Then she found herself unable to breath as her face was forced into the river. Her eyes widened and she struggled, trying to get her mouth or nose out of the water. But Lucas held strong. His body was heavy against Stars. Bubbles came up in the water as the weight forced the air out of her lungs. She thrust her body side to side, but couldn't get free. Her lungs burned for air, and she could feel her consciousness leaving her.

Then suddenly, the weight abruptly left her. As did the force keeping her head down. She jerked up out the water, gasping for air.

She looked above her and saw a dark figure crouching protectively over her. It looked intimidating, but she immediately knew who it was. "Robin.." she breathed out in relief.

He looked down at her worriedly. "You okay?" She noticed his voice had a slight growl in it.

Starfire sat up and gave him a slight smile, "I shall live."

He scrutinized her anyway, making sure that she wasn't injured in any way. He stopped when he noticed she was holding one arm close to her, cradling it with her other one.

He gently took her arm, pulling it out so he could see it. He put his hand on her arm and slowly trailed his fingers along her soft skin. He stopped when he felt Star flinch, and he had felt the uneven placement of her bone. "Broken?" he whispered. Starfire just nodded.

He looked up towards where he had thrown Lucas. Anxiety rose in him as he saw him getting up, looking at him with murderous eyes.

He would kill Lucas later, right now he was more concerned about getting Starfire away from him. Robin turned towards the alien sitting beside him again and picked her up bridal style, taking care not to jostle her arm. "I think it's time to go." he said. She didn't argue.

Robin started running as fast as he could.

Lucas stood up, watched him run, and scoffed. "Stupid rookie." Then he and his clan took off after them.

Star was both transfixed and nervous when Robin ran with her. The trees blurred past them with tremendous speed. Robin didn't even seem to be making any effort. Robin took notice of one vampire on either side of him, and one behind him. He swerved past trees and rocks, trying to lose their pursuers. When it didn't work, Robin just ran straight, his brain scrambling for a plan.

Starfire looked at his expression then, realizing the predicament they were in, looked around. When she saw the river, she had an idea. "Robin." he looked down at her. "Run on the river."

He looked at her uncomprehendingly for a minute, then his face lit up. He smiled down at her then took off towards the river. He felt the others back down a little in confusion as he ran straight at the water. When he ran right at it, he wasn't surprised that he was running on top of the water rather than going under it. The water felt a little less stable than dry land, but it held him just the same. He let out a small laugh of surprise, and kept running across. He decided to cross the river rather than just run downstream.

Then he was on the other side, looking back he didn't see any of the vampires. Confused, he turned around and narrowed his eyes as he saw something reflecting the moonlight. Starfire saw it too, but with horror, realized what it was before him. "Robin, gun!" She warned. But then the gun fired.

He fell to his knees, sliding to a stop. He bent down, shielding Star's body with his own. He froze as the bullet skimmed the top of his spiked hair. He felt a rush of hot air from the blast. All of this happening in less than a second.

Both Titans tentatively looked at the form holding the gun in front of them. Robin's eyes narrowed and Star's lit up with angry green light.

One name reached both of them when they saw the foreboding black and orange masked man in front of them. But Robin took the burden of saying it out loud.

"Slade."

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Suspense! Please review, i'll be waiting :-)

~Oliver


	13. Toxins

**Disclaimer: It hurts me to say it....but.....i don't own Teen Titans or Twilight *sniffle* :,-(**

OMG! I swear i was planning on getting this up sooner than now, but.....my mind kinda got off track (stupid Writer's Block!!!) However, i feel that this chapter was worth the wait (hopefully it is to you all as well :-D) So, i know you've been waiting for a long time, and i'm not going to keep you from it any longer!!! :-)

On with the show...er....story!!

* * *

13. Toxins

A dark chuckle was emitted from the villain in front of them. "Why do you look so surprised Robin?"

Robin and Starfire shot to their feet, their minds on high alert. Robin was the first to speak, "What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted Robin. The city, the world under my command. With you at my right hand side."

Robin gritted his teeth. "I thought I made it clear before that it's _never_ going to happen."

"Are you so sure about that? Who's going to stop me? You? Your friends? They don't even know where you two are."

A sudden realization hit Robin like a rock. He stared at Slade with disbelief. "You were the strange scent Jacob identified."

"Finally you catch on. I thought you were smarter than that Robin."

Robin did a double take at the woods surrounding them, but he couldn't see his friend.

Slade chuckled slightly at the hero's confusion, "It seems that running through a river does indeed throw a dog off the trail."

The bushes next to them rustled and they all turned towards the noise. Robin was half expecting to see Jacob or Edward come bursting through the vegetation, but his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. Lucas had appeared out of the undergrowth, his red eyes scrutinizing them for a second. He walked towards Slade, his gaze turning towards the villain as he approached.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me_. It was bad enough that Slade was here, but Lucas teaming up with him was about as close to "certain death" anyone could get.

Slade noted the Boy Wonder's apprehension when the vampire walked towards him. "I take it you've already met my colleague."

Robin made a small hiss at if not one then both of the men in front of him.

Slade merely chuckled at the Robin's threat. "I suppose you're wondering why I've made this little alliance. It's quite a good story actually. It's very dark…something I'm sure you'd enjoy." Robin could tell the man was smirking from behind his mask, and started preparing for the worst.

"You see," Slade started calmly, "years ago, before you even knew I existed, I went on a trip to a place called Voltura, Italy. You can probably imagine what I was doing there. Stealing priceless things, making allies, and so on and so forth. Unfortunately, I have to admit, I found a little more than I could handle."

Both Titans continued to stare at him. Since they had nothing to add, Slade continued.

"I was with a large group, we were touring the underground rooms of a large, old building. And the next thing I knew, we entered a large room with a lot of people there. And without a second thought, they started murdering the people in the group. One by one. I found out later, that they were a large coven of vampires...I believe you know them as the Volturi."

Robin froze, remembering the name from one of his conversations with Edward. _They're like the kings of the vampire world _Edward had said. _Trying to get vampires with very special powers to join their coven. They've tried to get me, Alice, Carlisle, and Bella, but we decided against it. Not the friendliest group we've met._

Slade saw the recognition appear on the boy's face and continued. "Naturally, I fought every vampire that came at me. The three oldest ones were quite impressed with me. In fact, they claimed they'd never seen a human like me in their lifetime. They wanted to know everything about me."

"The two most powerful of them, Aro and Caius, were fascinated with me. Aro wanted to change me. He wanted to make me a vampire, knowing that I'd be a very valuable edition to their clan. Caius liked my demeanor and mind. It seemed he envied my 'darkness'. Marcus, though quieter and more impassive then the other two, also agreed with both of them. I must say, they were intriguing to me as well."

"We stay in touch still. In fact, Caius sent me something recently that has proved to be _very _useful."

Robin tensed, sensing that it wasn't something good.

"You two got pretty close in Tokyo, didn't you?" Slade provoked, his one eye narrowing. His gaze landed on the Tameranian behind him. Robin stepped to the side, blocking her from his view.

Slade smiled at his reaction. "That's when I came up with my next plan. I was planning on it being a surprise, but as it turned out the Cullens already told you." He put a hand on Lucas' shoulder, as if he were constraining him. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that I can't go through with it."

Slade turned towards the vampire next to him and simply stated, "Separate them."

Lucas ran towards them. Robin immediately pushed Star behind him and sent a threatening snarl at the oncoming vampire. Lucas stopped a few feet away from them, not surprised that separating the Titans was going to be difficult. He experimentally stepped to the side. Robin just crouched and snapped his teeth as a warning.

Starfire turned around, her back touching Robin's. She wasn't surprised when Ethan and Zane appeared in front of her, but her confidence diminished a little bit when she realized that they were surrounded. Her eyes lit up with their familiar green light, and she charged up a starbolt in her unscathed hand.

"Robin…."she started but she felt him nod behind her.

Without taking his eyes off of Lucas he said, "I know Star, I can smell them. We'll get out of this. Whatever you do, do _not_ leave my side. Understand?"

"How touching. You two really are quite a charming couple. I'm almost disappointed that I have to end it." Both Titans tensed as Slade circled them. His gaze scrutinized them, as if he were determining if they would survive or not. He finally went to lean against a tree, as if he were getting ready to enjoy the inevitable fight just waiting to start.

Lucas, getting annoyed and antsy turned towards him, "Slade…"

Slade nodded at him, eyeing the heroes from behind his metal mask. You could almost hear the smile in his voice when he said, "Alright Lucas, do what you want."

With that the vampires rushed towards them.

Lucas ran at Robin, trying to quickly maneuver around him. But Robin was just as fast, sweeping to the side and sinking his teeth into Lucas' shoulder. Lucas flinched as the pain from it spread down his arm. Robin quickly whipped Lucas' legs out from under him. Catching his feet while he was still in the air, he threw the vampire into a nearby tree.

He caught a green flash of light behind him and spun around. Starfire had managed to catch Zane in the chest with her eyebeams, but she had lost sight of Ethan. She grunted as Robin took hold of her and jerked her to the side. Her eyes widened as she saw a large tree limb zoom by them. It past by right where she had been standing and struck the ground so hard that it ran right into the forest floor.

Robin heard the rustle of leaves and looked up in time to see Zane barrel into him. The force knocked both of them a few yards away. They skidded across the ground, finally stopping when they hit a large rock that was protruding out of the ground.

Starfire barely had time to take this in before she was knocked to the ground herself. She tried to get up, but the person's hands were wrapped around her stomach, limiting her movement. She threw her good arm back with great force, striking someone's head in return. Their grip on her loosened, allowing her to roll out from under them. She shot to her feet the same time Lucas did. Star didn't waste time. She did a quick roundabout. She flipped forward, and pushed off hard when her hand touched the ground. Using her forward momentum, she delivered a kick in the vampire's chest.

It did little since she only used one hand to push off the ground, sending Lucas back a few feet back instead of through the air. Lucas narrowed his eyes and with a flash appeared behind her. He wrenched both of her hands behind her back. Stafire franticly tried to get out of his grasp, but ended up throwing her head back to where it collided with Lucas' face. The vampire grunted from the impact, but the throbbing pain of his broken nose was overlooked as anger set in. He threw Star to the ground and pinned her there.

------------------

Robin whacked Zane again upside the head with a large stick that served as his bo staff. He threw it down when Zane didn't get back up and turned towards Star. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her held to the ground by Lucas.

"Star!" He scrambled to get towards them, but was knocked off his feet yet again by Ethan, who held him there. Both Titans struggled under the vampires strength, but neither having any effect. Zane had gotten up and took part in holding back Robin.

Star was exhausted, but she kept fighting the grip that held her down. Suddenly she found herself turned onto her back. Lucas pulled her hair back, making her head tilt and exposing her neck.

Robin's heart turned to ice when he realized what the vampire was about to do. In desperation he called to the man in charge. "Call them off Slade." He franticly shifted his weight, throwing his body side to side to try to get out of the vampires grip.

"Begging will get you nowhere. Besides we cant have her go in and save you like last time can we."

Lucas bared his teeth, his eyes lingering on the main artery in Star's throat.

Robin shot to his feet, the two vampires holding him followed. "Alright Slade, I'll do it! Okay? I'll help you! Just let her go!" His gaze stayed on Starfire and Lucas, his pulse racing.

Slade simply smirked at Robin's plea. "I recall telling you that if you disobeyed me, I'd kill your friends. I'm not holding back on that threat." Slade's gaze landed on Star. "So here's the first."

And with that, Lucas bit down into Starfire's neck.

She let out a gasp, hissing through her teeth at the pain. She tried to wiggle out of his hold, but it didn't have any influence on the vampire holding her. If anything, he only bit down harder. It wasn't long before her vision blurred, she felt nauseous, and anyone watching could literally see the color drain from her face. Her amber skin turning into a sickly pale color. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

"No!" Robin didn't realize he had shouted out loud, and couldn't care less. He growled loudly and tried to turn around so he could bite one of the vampires holding him back. He thrashed in their grip, silently praying that he could get free.

Suddenly, the force holding him back was gone. He heard a growl and felt a rush of wind behind him. He smiled at the familiar scent. _Edward._

Robin turned towards Lucas and ran at him. Lucas looked up in time to feel the blow from Robin. Lucas fell to the ground with Robin kneeling over him. Robin put both hands together and struck Lucas across the side of his head. The hit was so hard that it would've given a regular human a concussion, however it only knocked the vampire out. Figuring he was unconscious, Robin stood up again and looked around. The Cullens and Titans had come at last. He took in his surroundings. Bella and Alice were taking on Zane while Edward and Jacob fought Ethan. Robin looked around for Slade, only to find that he had disappeared. He then saw Raven running towards Starfire. Robin's blood ran cold when he realized that she wasn't moving. "Star!"

He made a move to run, but a hand caught onto his foot. Robin landed hard on the ground, and looked back. Lucas had gotten back up. He glared down at the hero with disgust. "Why do I even bother wasting my time with you? You're not even a real vampire. Stand down so I can finish what I started, and I may just spare whatever's left of your pitiful life." Lucas warned him in a snide voice.

Robin flipped backwards off the ground, landing on his feet in the process. He took on a defensive position immediately when he touched the ground. "If you want to get anywhere near her you'll have to kill me first." Robin threatened the vampire in a low, dark voice that none of the Titans had ever heard him use before.

Lucas smirked and copied Robin's stance. "Now we're talking."

Lucas paced in front of Robin, as if her were a hungry lion stuck in a cage. Robin stood his ground, his eyes following the vampire's every move. Then, in a flash of blurred color, Lucas was suddenly behind him. Robin didn't even realize that Lucas had bitten him until his upper arm started aching.

Robin grunted slightly and put a hand over the bite as if he could stop the pain. He faintly noted that it wasn't the same burning sensation that had swept through him when he was changing. This bite stung. As if a hoard of yellow jackets had started to sting him.

He shook off the pain and ran at Lucas, tackling him to the ground before the vampire could react.

Robin didn't really think about his actions. It was as if he was only focusing on how he was going to kill the monster fighting him. He kicked and punched at the vampire, receiving a fair amount of hits and bites in return. After what felt like minutes of fighting (which were seconds to the others) they finally jumped apart, eyeing each other warily. Lucas was exhausted and suffering from all the blows he received. Robin's whole body stung from unidentified bites, however he still had a lot of energy left in him since he technically was still a newborn.

Robin growled and walked towards his opponent. "I want you to stay away from my friends…."

He sent a kick into Lucas' chest, almost joyful when he heard a few ribs break. Robin kept advancing on the vampire.

"…stay away from my team…."

He slammed an elbow into Lucas' gut and kicked his legs out from under him at the same time. Lucas landed hard on the forest floor. He tried to get up but couldn't when Robin pressed a knee against his back, pinning him there.

"…and stay. Away. From. My. Girlfriend!"

Acting upon pure instinct, Robin grabbed the back of Lucas' neck in between his teeth and jerked his head to the side. A surge of pleasure swept through the hero at the sound of Lucas' vertebra snapping. Robin let go of the vampire, and watched him fall down unconscious. Robin sent a low growl down at the motionless body. He moved in to deliver a fatal bite, but before he could he was thrown off of Lucas by a strong set of arms. Robin snarled and started to run back towards the unconscious vampire but was held back by Edward.

"No Robin!" Edward shouted, placing his hands against Robin's shoulders to prevent him from going any further. "Listen, don't kill him. You're not that type of person. If you kill him now then that'll prove that you're exactly like him. You're not a killer….let us take care of him."

Robin stopped struggling against Edward. He stared at the ground, contemplating what he had just heard. Edward didn't see any change in Robin's expression, but started to feel the vibrations from his growls slowly die down. After a minute or so Robin looked back at Edward and slowly nodded. "Okay." he bluntly stated.

Edward let out a relieved sigh. "Good, besides Starfire needs you."

Anxiety hit Robin like a tidal wave. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting and ran back in the direction she was in. Before he ran off he caught a glimpse of Lucas' body being dragged off into the woods by a large reddish-brown wolf.

Robin ran back towards Raven and Cyborg who were at Starfire's side. Robin dropped to his knees before he stopped, his momentum causing him to slide across the ground and stop at Star's side.

"Starfire?" Robin softly called out to her, lightly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. When he got no reaction out of her he turned towards Cyborg, who was splinting her arm, and Raven who was checking her pulse and breathing. Raven answered him, "She's just knocked out, but she's lost a lot of blood."

Robin's eyes widened as he looked at the empath. "How much is 'a lot'?"

"A few pints." Robin growled again from the hatred he felt for Lucas. Eager to get the vampire off his mind, he looked around and saw that both Zane and Ethan had already been taken care of. He then turned his attention back to the motionless red-head beside him.

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin gently tilted the Tameranian's head to the side, observing the bite wound himself. It was in the shape of two crescents facing each other. The crimson blood was dark against Star's now pale skin. Cyborg nodded towards the dark woods without looking up. "I think he went to look for Slade."

"And I'm about to go help him." Raven stated.

"You're not staying?"

Raven stood up, shaking her head slightly. "I'm just going to make sure he's not going looking for trouble. He's had it in for Slade ever since Terra came back."

Robin nodded at her, understanding her concern for their teammate.

"Okay, but can you teleport us three to the Tower first?" Cyborg asked. "I can give Star a blood transfusion at the med bay back home."

Raven simply held out her hand, and before they knew it the other Titans were encased in her black magic.

Suddenly, in a flash, the tall, dark trees around them vanished. The damp forest floor was replaced with smooth carpet. They found themselves on the floor of their living room inside Titan's Tower.

Cyborg smirked a little at the fact that they got there that quick then turned back to the situation at hand. He turned towards his friend, "Come on, we gotta get some blood in her." Robin nodded, immediately picked up Starfire up off the ground, making sure not to injure her any further, and followed Cyborg towards the med bay at the end of one of the Tower's halls.

The door to the large room hissed as it opened for the two Titans, revealing a white room with a few cots lined up along the back wall. Robin walked up to one of the beds and carefully set Star on it. He looked up to see Cyborg walking towards them, holding up an IV and a stand holding up two plastic bags filled with blood. Robin tensed up at seeing the bags. One sniff told him that it was Star's. She must've filled them in case of an emergency, probably one of Raven's ideas. Still, he noted that it smelled nice. Almost like the smell of fresh rain on a summer day. It was very tempting. Maybe he could have a few……_No! _Robin quickly blocked the vexing thoughts, shaking his head to get rid of the feeling.

Starfire didn't so much as flinch when Cyborg stuck the needle into her wrist. He quickly grabbed a small plastic tube. He hooked one end to the IV, and the other into one of the blood bags. He checked the tube after he connected it, making sure the flow of blood was constant. He sighed in relief and smiled a little. He looked towards his leader. His eyebrows raised when he noticed that his hands were clenched and he was eying the blood bags with interest. "You okay man?"

Robin nodded, tearing his eyes away from the temptation in front of him. "Yeah, I'm…"

He was cut off from a small beeping sound.

Robin jerked his communicator off his belt and answered in a strained voice. "What?"

Edward appeared on the screen in front of him. Half of his face was blocked out by shadow while the other half was lit by the orange glow from a nearby fire. "We've got a problem."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the tone of the vampire's voice. _Now what?_

"I read Lucas' mind right before we killed him." Edward seemed to have trouble saying the word 'killed'. The others could tell by the tone of his voice that it wasn't something he relished in doing. Edward continued, "I found out his ability, and it's not pleasant."

Robin was getting impatient. Respect didn't really cross his mind as he shouted back into the communicator. "Get to the point!"

Edward shot a disapproving glare at Robin for a second. However, seeing the type of mood the hero was in, he held back a retort for a later date and continued. "Lucas has two types of venom. One is the regular one he used on Robin. The other one is a kind of venom the Volturi like to call Sadistic Toxin, which is what was injected into Star."

Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other. Sadistic Toxin? Whatever it was, it definitely didn't sound good. They both then turned back to Edward. "What does it do?" Cyborg asked.

"It's very rare. I've met only one other person with it. It's supposed to change the victim into a vampire incredibly fast. It turns them into a kind of demonic state. But the thing is, that she'll turn into a mythological vampire. Like the ones you know of. The ones that have fangs, sleep during the day, and are killed by sunlight."

Robin's eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists, almost crushing the communicator in return. "What else will happen to her?"

Edward's expression turned grave. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to say. "She'll become blind to her surroundings and people near her, and she will want kill every living thing she encounters….she won't even recognize you. She'll just think of you as prey."

The boy's attention was caught by Starfire, who stirred in her sleep. Robin held his breath; it wouldn't be long until she woke up.

He quickly turned back to Edward. "Anything else?"

"We have to find a way to neutralize the toxin before it's spread throughout her entire body."

"Or?" Cyborg cut in, his expression was hard, but Robin could see the anxiety in his eyes.

Edward's gaze was turned towards the ground at the question.

"Or she dies."

* * *

**So i leave off on, yet, another cliffhanger :-P!!! I must confess, my next chapter will probably be the last in the story! Yippie! I'm almost through!!! Please RxR! I'll be waiting ;-)**


	14. Shadows and Snakes

**Disclaimer: Would i really be sitting here typing this if i owned Twilight?! Or Teen Titans?!?!?.....no...i wouldn't.**

**Okay, I really deserve a slap for this one! How long has it been since i last updated? 4 months? I have no excuses except the fact that I'm a lazy bum, I havn't been fighting my writers block, and I found a really really good Naruto story...which has led me to read a bunch of those stories. (Recomendations for any amazing SauSak stories are encouraged!)**

**Well anywho, i'm pretty biased on this chapter. Wasn't the best i've written, but it wasn't _that_ bad....hopefully. I actually wanted to get this up for Christmas, but we were having my family over and we spent about four days cleaning our house spotless. But, what the heck i got it up before 2010 right!! **

**So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and for those of other religion or no religion...Happy Holidays!! :-)**

**Without further ado...enjoy!**

* * *

14. Shadows and Snakes

Emerald eyes snapped open, darting back and forth franticly as they took in their surroundings. Starfire didn't know where she was, and, frankly, she didn't care. Adrenaline ran through her veins like electricity, making her want to move, run, shout, anything to release the energy balled up inside her. The strange thing was, it was rushing around inside her without the help of a pulse. There wasn't any beat to push her blood along, it was all still….unmoving and dead to the world.

"Uh-oh." a deep voice cut through the silent room.

Instincts kicked in and Starfire shot to her feet, not noticing the sharp pinch of the IV being yanked out of her arm. In the room were two boys. One was half covered in machinery. His human eye watched her warily while the mechanic eye was emotionlessly lit up with red light. He was holding a yellow circle in his hand, apparently talking to someone with it. As she scrutinized his face, an odd sense of familiarity came over her. But no names crossed her mind. She had no idea who he was.

The other boy was watching her too. His black and white mask made it harder to read him, but she didn't need to read his eyes anyway, his feelings were shown plain across his face. He looked at her calmly; however, there were small traces of worry etched in there also. Again, she felt like she knew him, and again, she didn't know who he was.

Star wanted answers. Who were these people? How did she get here? And most importantly…were they friends or enemies? **(A/N: cheesy I know. But I couldn't think of anything else :-P)**

"Star," the boy with the black hair called out to her gently but she tensed anyway, startled slightly as a growl made it's way out of her mouth.

Robin slowly moved towards her, as if he were walking up towards a newborn fawn, making not a single noise or sudden movement in case it startled her. She eyed him warily, never breaking eye contact with him. Her muscles were tense under light grey skin and she stood perfectly still, still trying to understand the situation she was in. Robin scrutinized her carefully, taking note that her previously broken arm had somehow healed itself along with any other cuts and bruises she had. However, the bite mark on her neck stood out as clear as day which irked him to no end. Not wanting to look at it, his eyes trailed the small trickle of red blood ran down her neck, seeping into her torn and dirtied tank top, the liquid slowly turning the purple fabric black.

He turned his gaze back to her face again. When he looked closer at her eyes, he noticed small strings of onyx swirling around in the sea of green that made up her irises. However, unknown to Robin, making direct eye contact with her had dangerous results.

In an almost animalistic instinct, she interpreted this as a direct attack and she jumped off the bed and ran out of the door in less than a millisecond. Surprised, Robin jerked sideways and made a grab for her and missed by a few inches. Cyborg barely caught all of this but reacted quickly enough.

"She can't leave the Tower! Catch her before she reaches the exit, I'll put the place on lockdown." Cyborg frantically declared to his teammate. Robin nodded in agreement and they both shot off in different directions.

The raven-haired hero ran down the Tower's corridors, scanning each room with all of his senses before passing it up. He had run up and down three halls and the living room before he caught her familiar scent. The elevator being to slow for his liking, he followed the invisible trail down the stairs towards the bottom floor. He ran down the stairway, leaping down the flights of stairs without stumbling once. Robin reached the bottom floor in record time. He paused for a second, trying to catch her scent again, when something suddenly raced by him.

Robin did a double take before he realized that it was Starfire.

Shaking off his momentary confusion, he raced down the hall after her. After running past the garage, Robin knew exactly where she was headed. He automatically changed direction, speeding off down another hall that served as a shortcut to the front door. He had to get there before Star did, especially with dawn only about an hour away. He ran even faster at the thought, his feet hitting the ground so fast it looked like he was floating.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling both of them onto the floor. Once they hit the ground, he felt her struggle in his grasp, desperately trying to free herself. He heard her growl and snap at him as he held on. _Come on Cyborg! Hurry up! _He pleaded silently, willing his friend to lower the steel doors so Star would have a smaller chance of escaping should she slip free from his tight hold around her.

As soon as that silent command left his mind, thick sheets of steel came down from the ceiling above, enclosing any doors or windows that could result in whatever force from getting in or leaving out.

Satisfied, Robin gathered his remaining strength and flipped his girlfriend onto her back. He sat on her abdomen and pinned her wrists to the ground with her hands. She struggled but his weight and strength kept her on the ground. Reluctantly, she stopped wiggling as she came to the realization that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She glared up at Robin and emitted a low growl every now and again. He just stared back at the Tameranian pinned underneath him, his eyes slightly narrowed.

The door on the far left side of the garage slammed open as Cyborg walked in. The half-robot froze for a second in shock before a large, mischievous grin spread across his face. "My my, what a predicament you two are in," he teased, feeling the need to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," Robin shot back at his friend. He was slightly irked at Cyborg's sudden mood swing, but since the Tower was locked up tighter than a high-security jail cell, he supposed they had no reason to be worried.

Robin turned his attention to Starfire again, who was steadily watching Cyborg with apprehension and slight curiosity as well. Robin heard some clinking of glass and before he knew it, he had a funnel-shaped vial shoved before his face. The top of the vial had a semitransparent covering on it; its scent suggested it was latex.

Cyborg smirked at his perplexed expression, but waved the flask around a little. "Go on, I don't have all night."

Robin stared at the little glass tube for a second. Then the little light bulb in his mind flashed as he realized what Cyborg wanted him to do. He shot a glare at his friend, a grimace on his face, "You've got to be kidding me."

Cyborg merely chuckled softly. Then his amusement was covered with a solemn frown. "Edward found out and told me that you can never completely get rid of Sadistic Toxin. However, he said that regular venom sort of counteracts it to where it's…shall we say, dormant."

Robin nodded solemnly. He looked down at the girl he loved, but at that moment, also feared. Soulless eyes glared up at him in return, mistrust churned around in those emerald irises. This isn't her, he realized. It's a demon. A vampire hiding underneath that she will never be free of, like a dark shadow on the wall. Frankly, the thought depressed him. Starfire wouldn't be exactly the same as before, she'd be both dangerous and fragile at the same time. They'd have to keep her safe while constantly monitoring her for any signs, any hints of her losing control. And if that did happen…heaven above, help them. _But she would be alive _a voice for the back of his mind called out. Robin blinked. Yes, she would be alive. They'd have to be a little more cautious, but she would live.

"Rob?" Cyborgs voice snapped him out of his revelations. The Boy Wonder could hear the concern lacing his name. He gave the half-machine a wry smile, before hesitantly turning back to the flask. Robin slowly bit into the vial, his sharp teeth easily slicing through the thin sheet of latex. He could hear the venom slowly dripping into the cup, thudding against the glass as it landed. When Cyborg said he could stop, he hurriedly removed his mouth from the flask, licking away the excess venom that had gathered on his canines. He absent mindedly noted that the venom was think and had a sweet taste, almost like molasses.

Cyborg suddenly let out a perplexed whistle.

Robin looked over to see what it was, and found out that it was his venom. The golden liquid filled up half the flask, and was bubbling slightly, letting off a thick cloud of white steam from the top. It sizzled slightly as it swirled around slowly in the glass vial. Anyone who didn't know what it was, would assume it was some type of strong acid. As Robin looked at the liquid, he felt a shiver run up his spine. No wonder it had hurt like hell when he was bitten.

Star's head shot up as she saw Cyborg grab a hypodermic needle from the bag of things he'd brought. Realizing what he was about to do, Star snapped her head up to bite him; however, Robin shot her a warning snap and a small growl, though it was strained. He didn't want to snap at her, but he couldn't risk Cyborg being bitten as well. They had enough problems as it was. They locked eyes with each other, steadily growling, Robin softer than Star. Their gaze never drifted, making it a dark sort of staring contest between the two.

"Hey! Shut it with the growling you two, I cant hear myself think!" Cyborg shouted at them as he cautiously filled the syringe with the thick, golden liquid. Starfire, who apparently understood his comment, rolled her eyes. The act was so foreign with her, that it stunned Robin into silence.

Cyborg scooted across the floor near Starfire's head and stuck the needle in the crook of her arm. She flinched slightly when he took the thin piece of metal out of her arm. Robin watched her curiously as some color came back into her face. The dark swirls of black vanished from her eyes as well as the bite mark on her neck. She blinked franticly, dazed and unfocused.

Finally, after a few minutes, Star looked up at the Boy Wonder and in a small voice said, "Robin….I can not breath."

A small, relieved chuckle came from the spiky-haired leader as he moved over beside her, allowing her to sit up, mumbling a small "sorry".

She groaned, "My head feels as if it has been trampled on by a Gnufmonk."

Cyborg laughed his first real laugh of the night and said, "That's our girl!" before hugging her.

Star absentmindedly hugged him back and gazed back to Robin, "Would you please tell me again, what has just happened?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off my a loud banging noise from the front door, which happened to be five feet from them.

"HEY! OPEN UP! WERE GETTING DEVOURED BY MOSQUITOS OUT HERE!"

Beastboy's voice echoed through out the Tower, causing the three teens to cringe.

A sharp slap and Raven's muffled, yet somehow reprimanding, voice came from the same direction, "You idiot, I can phase through the door remember?"

"Oh yeah…heh…right."

A large, black raven with red eyes suddenly flew through the metal-plated door and withdrew to reveal Raven, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, Alice, and Beastboy (who had a large red mark on his face).

Edward looked at them with a relieved look on his face, "So, I take it my venom trick worked?"

Robin and Cyborg nodded at the bronze-haired vampire while Star shot a confusing look at him. "'Venom trick'?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, Edward found out that regular venom counteracts the venom Lucas gave you. Which is why you're normal again."

Lucas' name seemed to have made Starfire's memories resurface, for she immediately reached up to the side of her neck, rubbing the smooth surface where the bite mark had originally been. Her fingers then found the semidried trail of blood running down her neck, and traced the red stream down to the wet part of her shirt where it had soaked in. She pulled her fingers away to see crimson blood shining on her fingertips, and stared at them in awe. She was dimly aware of Robin asking a question to the others beside her.

"So, Ethan, Zane, and Lucas….?"

Alice nodded, "Are dead."

She felt Robin silently release a breath, which he had been holding, out of relief. In fact, she had just then realized that he was sitting in a very protective manner beside her. His arms had, sometime ago, wrapped around her waist and he was tensed, as if waiting for spring into action at the slightest movement. Star didn't like the amount of anxiety running through him at that moment, and slowly she leaned her head against his collarbone, receiving a small sigh from the boy next to her.

There was a small silence as everyone waited for the next question, some dreading the answer they all knew, some dreading having to answer and confirm it. In the end, it was Robin who broke the very thin ice.

The Boy Wonder took a deep breath before asking. "And Slade?"

Beastboy and Raven shot a knowing glance at each other before beastboy answered in a solemn voice, with no hint of any joke in his words. "We followed his trail to the edge of Jump City, then it just disappeared without a trace."

Robin sighed, closed his eyes, and let his head dip down a little, his frustration and discontent etched clearly across his face. HE didn't blame Raven or Beastboy for anything, they did their best and he was proud of that. The fact that they were beaten by that one man _again _was starting to vex him to an extreme. His brooding thought process stopped when he felt a delicate set of hands brushing back and forth across his arms in a soothing manner. He concentrated intently on them, determined not to let Slade's disappearance get to him too much. He was a big boy, he could handle it without a breakdown. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at the redhead in his arms, silently promising her that nothing like this would happen again.

HE lifted his head up again and gazed at his team and friends, and chuckled at the nervous expressions on their faces. _At least they have a good reason to feel like that _his conscience told him.

"Just forget about him for now, he's bound to show up sooner or later," Robin straightened his back in a dignifying manner before finishing, "Then we'll hit him so hard he wont have time to remember who did it!"

Their expressions switched dramatically from worried to determined smirks. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Jacob whooped and hollered shouting "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Robin laughed, his expression matching their own. He gazed down at Starfire, memorizing every detail of her spirited expression, her fiery eyes that gleamed with anticipation.

Cyborg, getting over his excitement motioned for everyone to head into the living room for breakfast, unlocking the Tower before heading upstairs.

----------

Dirty, syrup filled white plates littered the table as the last of the Titans finished their fifth consecutive waffle. They were now talking amongst themselves and the Cullens, who were thinking of leaving later on in the day.

"Esme's been worried sick for the past few weeks at the least. I think it's time we ended her anxiety." Bella said with a smile.

Jacob sent her an accusing look, "What about me?! After a night of bloodsuckers and a morning of waffles I'd like a nap!"

As an answer, Bella hit him softly on the shoulder, which hurt nonetheless. "Ouch! You were never this mean when you were human."

"That's because when you called vampires 'bloodsuckers' it didn't include me."

"Okay, Okay! Just don't bite me, I like life," Jacob said, putting up his hands in a defensive manner and scooting his chair a little farther away from his best friend.

Cyborg then turned to Robin, "Oh that reminds me!"

He went to the kitchen for a split second and then came back with about five of the same vials he asked Robin to bite. "I'm gonna need to milk ya!" he indicated with a smirk on his face.

Robin, partially finding it amusing, partially disturbing, gazed up at his robot friend and disbelievingly shouted, "I'm not a rattlesnake, and you are most _definitely_ not going to _milk_ me!"

The look on his flabbergasted face caused everyone in the room to burst into laughter. Whenever they tried to stop, they looked to see the confused and somewhat bewildered expression on the Boy Wonder's face, and ended up rolling on the floor laughing again.

In the end, they all calmed down enough to realize just how exhausted they were (except for Edward, Bella, and Alice of course), and complying to Jacob's wished, the Cullens decided to stay one more day to give their werewolf, and little Nessie some rest.

Soon after that Cyborg yawned and raised his arms above his head as he stretched. "Okay, I'm totally beat. 'Night yall!"

Beastboy and Raven, who had the same idea as Cyborg, also bid everyone goodnight before wandering off to their rooms, willingly losing their battle to stay awake. And soon it caught up the last two as well.

"I think I shall be going to sleep as well." Starfire said to her boyfriend with a smile.

Robin who shot up from the table and ran to catch up with her, linked his arm around hers. "Well, why don't I walk you to your room."

Star giggled at his gentlemanly behavior, and nodded at the raven-haired boy, "I would like that."

He grinned at her approval, resembling a kid on Christmas morning.

Starfire giggled again at his expression. She knew he was being overprotective, but he had had a long night, she could at least give him the luxury of making sure she could get to bed safely.

She rose to the tops of her toes and kissed him softly, him kissing her back after getting over his shock. Star kissed him on his forehead once more afterwards before leaning against him in a loving manner, and softly said, "Anything for my favorite vampire."

* * *

**Yippie!! My first story is actually finished!! I can't believe i made it this far! Oh, and thank you all you reviewers for sticking with me throughout this whole process! Couldn't have finished it without you praise and modivation (modivation's spelled wrong isn't it)! And thank you as well for the constructive criticism. It's helped me a lot with my writing. I'd never imagined even in my dreams that i'd get over 100 reveiews for my first story!! I LURV YOU GUYSS!! =-D**

**SO the last chapter was worth the wait, right?! (dodges thrown shoe) Wrong?? Haha, hopefully it's not the latter ^_^**

**ANd to those of you who want to know....i'm not sure if i'm making a sequel yet, i have another story i wanna write first (see next sentence --). And yes, i plan on writing another TT story (not a crossover this time). But i need your opinion...should i take forever to write out the whole thing then post each chapter once a week when i'm done....OR, should i just write chapter for chapter and post it in unequal intervals like this one? Need opinions!!**

**Well, that's it for now! R&R everyone! And thank you again for reading my first story!!!**

**~Oliver**


End file.
